Harry Potter and His Real Dad
by Dramagirl007
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Severus Snape fic. It starts out a month after Sirius died. It has father son bonding and NO SLASH but there are spankings
1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since Harry's godfather Sirius died and he was still sulking at the Dursleys and he was mad at the whole world

" POTTER GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN THE DISHES, THEN MOW THE LAWN" Uncle Vernon shouted

" Why can't he just leave me alone?" Harry thought as he sat up from his bed thinking of Sirius

Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen where Dudley was finishing his plate of pancakes

" Do the dishes Harry" Petunia said while wiping off the counter with a sponge

" Why do I have to do the dishes? I didn't even eat" Harry thought to himself but did as he was told

It was noon time when he was done with the dishes and mowing the grass

" You finished all ready?" Vernon asked

" Yes" Harry said, " Now can I go up to my room now?"

" Why are you always in your room" Dudley asked

" Where else would I go? I can't go to the Wizarding world" Harry said and saw Vernon flinch at the word Wizard, " And thanks to you Dudley I don't have any muggle friends"

" What do you mean thanks to me?" Dudley asked

Harry rolled his eyes, " I mean you bullied anybody who would even talk nice to me when we were younger, don't tell me you forgot" Harry said, " So if you will excuse me, I will up in my bedroom"

Harry turned around and started going up to his bedroom

" I don't get it" Dudley said

" What don't you get" Harry asked not turning around

" Why are you still here when you have a godfather" Dudley asked, " I mean can't you go live with him?"

Harry gasped, he never told the Dursley's that his godfather is dead. Harry shed a few tears

" That's a good point Dudley. Why are we still keeping you here Potter when you have a godfather?" Vernon asked

" Because he's dead" Harry whispered

" What did you say?" Vernon asked

" I SAID HE'S DEAD! THERE HAPPY?" Harry shouted, " NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" Harry was running up the stairs to his room

" He probably got sick of looking at you so he wanted to end his misery" Vernon said not caring

Harry heard that comment and ran back downstairs taking his wand out of his pocket

" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM. YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM. HE DIED TRYING TO PROTECT ME, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO CURSE YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY FOR BAD MOUTHING SIRIUS BLACK" Harry yelled

" BOY PUT YOUR WAND AWAY, YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO USE MAGIC" Vernon yelled

" I DON'T CARE AT THIS POINT! NOTHING IS GOING THE WAY IT SHOULD GO. VOLDAMORT IS STILL OUT THERE AND HE IS STILL TRYING TO KILL ME, THERE IS A PROPHESY ABOUT ME AND HIM AND I AM SUPPOSED TO FULL FILL IT. AND SINCE YOU'RE A FREAKING MUGGLE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, ALL YOU KNOW IS THAT YOU HAVE TO LET ME LIVE HERE BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD WARDS. WELL A MONTH IS LONG ENOUGH... I'M LEAVING TONIGHT" Harry yelled and put down his wand and ran up to his room

" Harry is very dramatic" Dudley said and turned the T.V. on

It took Harry an hour to pack all of his belongings in his trunk and headed downstairs with his trunk thunking behind him

" Harry be reasonable, where are you going to go" Petunia asked

" I don't know, but I can't stay here" Harry said, " By the way, why do you care? You never did before, you think my kind are freaks"

" Well like it or not, you are still my nephew and we are still your guardians and I would like to know that you are safe" Petunia said

Harry sighed, " I'm going to the leaky cauldron, if anybody asks about me that is not bald with red eyes or wears all black and a scary mask or long white hair holding a cane or anybody who looks crazy tell them that is where I am"

" Very well, be careful Harry" Petunia said

" I will aunt Petunia" Harry said as he passed her and headed out the door

" Wow Aunt Petunia acted really weird" Harry thought on his way out of the driveway

Five minutes later the Night Bus stopped in front of him

" Harry Potter you're back, where to this time" Stan asked

" The Leaky Caldron" Harry said

" The one that's in London" Stan asked

" Yes the one that is in London" Harry said rolling his eyes

" Very well, LETS GO" Stan yelled

It took them 10 minutes to get to the Leaky Caldron

They finally made it and Stan took Harry's trunk and got it off the bus for him

" Thanks" Harry said

Stan nodded and left

Harry sighed and went inside

Right in front of the lobby stood Minister Fudge

" Harry I am surprised to see you here" Fudge said

Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking

" I would like to talk to you if you don't mind" Fudge said

" Well Minister no offense but I do mind" Harry said

" I would like to apologias for last year" Fudge said, I hope you would forgive me for all the trouble I caused you and Dumbledore"

" Minister if you don't mind, I would really just like to check in and go to my room, I have had a big day today" Harry said

" Yes, Yes of course, maybe some other time then" Fudge said

" Maybe" Harry said but thought, " Not"

Harry waited until Fudge left and then paid for a room and left the lobby to look for his room

" Severus I just got word that Harry is not at his families residence" Dumbledore said

" Why? Why would he leave that place? Isn't he happy there" Snape said

" I don't know the reason, but he is at the Leaky Caldron, it is too dangerous for him to be off on his own, if you don't mind I would like you to fetch him and bring him to Headquarters"

" I have so many potions to do headmaster" Snape said

" Please Severus, he is in danger being by himself, he is just 15" Dumbledore said

" Very well Headmaster, I will collect the child" Snape said

" Thank you Severus" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

Severus left Dumbledore's office, " He can talk me into just about everything" Snape thought

He left five minutes later and apparated outside the Hogwarts grounds

Snape entered the Leaky Caldron

" I'm looking for Harry Potter" Snape said

" He just headed up to his room, room number 234"

" Thank you" Snape said

" Should I tell him you're here Severus"

" No thank you Tom I will go up and see him myself" Snape said

Snape headed up the stairs and to room 234 and knocked

Harry opened the door and looked at a man who was all in black with greasy looking hair and a big hooked nose

" Yes professor Snape?" Harry asked with a glare

" I am here to bring you to Headquarters, Dumbledore got word that you were not with your family" Snape said with a glare

Harry rolled his eyes, and glared defiantly, " I am not going"

" Yes you are" Snape said, " I didn't leave my potions to collect you just to come empty handed"

" I am not going to headquarters, it... it's too soon" Harry said looking at the floor

" Ah his mutt of a godfather" Snape thought and said, " Potter you have two choices, you either come to Headquarters with me or you go back to your muggle relatives"

" Why can't I just stay here?" Harry asked

" Are you mad Potter? Did something happen to you that night in the ministry that made you go mad? The dark lord is still out there and so are his followers" Snape said

" Like you" Harry whispered

" What was that Potter" Snape asked with a glare

Harry didn't say anything

" So what will it be Potter" Snape asked

" How about Hogwarts? Or better yet... the Weasly's" Harry said

" No, Headquarters or back to your relatives, those are your only options" Snape said

" I... I can't go back to Headquarters, that was Sirius's house... and... and I just might strangle Kreacher for lying to me

" So back to your relatives it is then" Snape said

" I am not going back to my relatives, I hate them" Harry said with a glare

" Then we're going to Headquarters" Snape said, " You might as well, your... friends will be there"

Harry glared but nodded yes

" Good, well then I suggest you start packing" Snape said

" I haven't _unpacked_ sir, I just got here" Harry said

" Very well, then grab your trunk and we will leave" Snape said

Harry went and grabbed his trunk and he and Snape left the Leaky Caldron after getting Harry's money back, he was only there for a few minutes

" How are we getting there" Harry asked

" By apparation" Snape said

" I'm too young to Apparate" Harry said

" But not for side a long apparation" Snape said and grabbed Harry's wrist and apparated to the front of the headquarters building


	2. Chapter 2

" I really don't want to be here" Harry thought as he looked at the building

" Come on Potter, I have better things to do then traveling with you everywhere" Snape said

" Yah like I want to spend my whole day with you" Harry thought but didn't say anything

They went inside #12 Grimmuald Place and Hermione and Ron were there

" Harry" Hermione said as she ran and gave her friend a hug, " What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at your relatives"

" I'm sick of going back there, I was at the Leaky Caldron but Snape found me there and took me here" Harry said

" You're more trouble then you're worth" Snape said and passed the teens and headed towards the kitchen

" Mrs. Weasly will be thrilled to know you're here" Hermione said

" Is Dumbledore here" Harry asked

" He's still at Hogwarts" Hermione said, " I think he's replacing the items that were destroyed in his office"

Harry blushed

" Ron and Ginny are here, they are trying to keep Mrs. Black quiet" Hermione said

" That's almost a 24 hour job" Harry said

" Harry's here" Mrs. Weasly asked excitedly

Mrs. Weasly ran into the living room where Hermione and Harry were talking and squeezed Harry into a big hug

" You're too thin, we need to put some meat onto those bones" Mrs. Weasly said

Harry was at #12 Grimmuald place for a week before Dumbledore got back from Hogwarts, he had a big grudge against Kreature but for Hermione's sake he didn't do anything to him

The Friday of the week that Dumbledore came back everybody was at the dinner table discussing Voldemort

" He hasn't planned anything so far, he doesn't know the whole prophesy and it's irritating him" Snape said who just came back from a meeting

" If you ask me these are weird topics for the dinner table" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione

Harry agreed, he hated being reminded of Voldemort and the prophecy that he will have to full fill

All of a sudden a letter and a small package fell from the ceiling

" That's odd" Mr. Weasly said

The letter had Dumbledore's name on it

Dumbledore opened it up and read through it and his eyes were wide

" What is it headmaster" Snape asked

" Severus, this letter is from Lily" Dumbledore said

" WHAT" Snape and Harry gasped at the same time

Dumbledore looked at Snape and Harry and nodded

" Will you read it out loud?" Snape asked

" Very well" Dumbledore said and started reading it

" Dear Dumbledore, If you have received this letter then James, Sirius and myself are gone and Harry is at his only known living relatives. Getting this letter means that Harry is not safe at my sisters home anymore" Dumbledore read

" I knew it was a good idea to get out of there" Harry said aloud

" Quiet Potter" Snape snapped

" This will be hard to believe but... James Potter was and is not Harry's biological father" Dumbledore read

" WHAT" Harry gasped

Everybody gasped at this

" Then who is" Mr. Weasly asked

" I'm getting to that" Dumbledore said and read, " Harry's real father is Severus Snape"

"WHAT" Both Harry and Snape got up from the table and looked at Dumbledore

" Snape is not my father" Harry yelled

" I never slept with Lily" Snape yelled

" Please read this part to Severus. I bet I know what you're thinking, how can Harry be your son? You never slept with me... but you have, you just don't remember... in the package there are two vials, the pink vial is filled with memory gaining potion and it will give you back the memory I erased from you all those years ago, I suggest you take it now" Dumbledore read

Snape opened up the package and saw the vials and took the pink one and got that memory back of having sex with Lily and conceiving Harry

" Oh My God" Snape whispered

" I had to erase your memory of that night, when we were having... sex. I saw your dark mark and... and I just knew that I couldn't bring a baby into that sort of mess, I was always against Voldemort and I couldn't have the father of my child be a death eater so I erased your memory and got together with James and made Harry look like he belonged to James by a very powerful polyjuice potion that will not where off until his 17th birthday or if father and son are united, then it will be a slow process. I'm sorry you haven't known about this, I hope that someday you will forgive me Severus and everybody else who I know are reading this letter, and I'm sorry Harry for leaving you, Harry and Severus, you both need to remember that I love you with all my heart and I hope you two can get along... the other vial is a blood relation potion, just add your blood to the potion and it will be proof that you are father and son because it will turn blue. I love you both, take care... Lily" Dumbledore read

It was silent

" Well I guess they should take the test" Mr. Weasly said

He grabbed two pins from his wife's needle kit and handed them to Harry and Severus

Dumbledore opened up the potion and waited until both men poked themselves and added a few drops of blood to it and watched and waited until the color of the potion turned blue

" Lily was right, you two are father and son" Dumbledore said

Everybody was shocked again but not as much as Harry and Snape

Harry looked at Snape and glared then ran out of the kitchen and to his room and Severus ran out of #12 Grimmuald place

" Well that didn't go well" Mr. Weasly said


	3. Chapter 3

" Maybe we should go talk to Harry" Hermione suggested to Ron

" How can that git be Harry's dad?" Ron asked Hermione when they were alone

" Don't call him that, he's our teacher" Ginny said

" Well _he is_ a git" Ron said

" And he's also Harry's dad" Hermione reminded him

" The letter could be fake" Ron said

" How" Hermione asked, " Didn't you see both your father and Dumbledore doing magic tests on it after Snape and Harry ran off"

" Yes but... I got nothing" Ron said defeated

" Come on lets go cheer Harry up" Ginny said

" He's not going to be too cheery. His dad is the mean potions professor" Ron said

Hermione rolled her eyes, " Come on"

The three of them head towards Harry's bedroom and knocked on the door

Harry didn't answer

Ron just went inside

"Ron" The girls said

" What? He's not going to open up, we know he's in here" Ron said

" It's alright you guys, just come in... I don't care" Harry said gloomy

" Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked

" Oh yah sure, I just found out the potions master at Hogwarts is my biological father, You know the same guy that made our lives miserable for the past five years of our lives, I found out I didn't have to live with the Dursley's because they were not my only family, oh yah I'm just great" Harry said sarcastically

Meanwhile Snape was heading towards another death eater meeting and all the way there he was thinking about Lily and their son

" I cannot believe that Pot... Harry is my son, the boy who lived is my son... Why Lily, Why couldn't you tell me?" Severus thought

He finally got to the meeting

" You're late" Malfoy said

" Dumbledore wouldn't let me leave earlier" Snape said with a straight face

" I can't believe that fool is still teaching" Malfoy said

" I can't believe it either old friend" Snape said still thinking about Harry and Lily

All of a sudden Voldemort showed up

" Ah my loyal servants, how are we today?" Voldemort asked

Nobody said anything

" Good, your feelings do not matter, the only thing that does matter is that you are all loyal to me" Voldemort said

" Yes My Lord" Everybody chanted

" Good, well just to make sure you all are loyal to me, and to make sure there are no leaks, I will use Legiments on you" Voldamort said and went next to each and every death eater in the group, he stopped when he got to Severus

" Tisk tisk tisk, it seems like we do have a leak in our group, and he must be put to death" Voldemort said looking at Severus, " Severus Snape here has been a spy and has not been loyal to me

The whole time Severus forgot to Occlude his mind, he was thinking about Lily and Harry

There were gasps and everybody got out their wands and pointed them at Severus

" On the count of three, everybody say the killing curse" Voldemort said

Snape's eyes went wide but he just took a potions vial out of his cloak and activated the portkey and before Voldemort got to two he was gone

" HOW DARE HIM ESCAPE" Voldemort was in a rage and he used CRUCIO on everybody who was in his way

Snape was portkeyed to the front of the building of #12 Grimuald Palace

" That didn't go as planned" Snape thought, " Albus will not be happy"

Snape went inside and prepared to face the headmaster

" Ah Severus, I trust everything is ok" Dumbledore said

" I'm afraid not Albus, the Dark Lord found me out as a spy, I didn't occlude my mind, it was... elsewhere" Snape said

" Hmm, well that does put a damper on things, but not to worry, everything is not lost" Albus said

" What do you mean? I was found out" Snape said

" There are other ways about getting information Severus" Dumbledore said, " You have another task to full fill anyway"

" And what is that if I may ask" Snape said

" Getting to know your son" Dumbledore said


	4. Chapter 4

" I had a feeling you were going to say that" Severus said

" Well then you should go do it" Dumbledore said

" He might be my son but it doesn't change the way I feel about him, and I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with me" Severus said

" You don't know that until you talk to him" Dumbledore said

" I don't feel like talking to him" Severus said

" Severus Snape you are going to have to talk to Harry sometime" Mrs. Weasly said eves dropping on the men's conversation

" No I don't" Snape said stubbornly, " Plus how do you know that that letter was real? Did you do all the magic tests?"

" Yes" Dumbledore said

" Let me do them" Severus said, " Where's the letter?

" Right here" Mr. Weasly said handing it to him

Severus took out his wand and did all of the magical tests, but he couldn't prove that it wasn't real

" He's your son Severus" Dumbledore said

" He can't be" Severus said

" Severus you have the memory of convieving the boy" Mr. Weasly said

" Yes and I don't want to experiance that ever again, I got the memory back in full at the moment I drank the potion" Severus said

" He is your son" Dumbledore said

" I know... I know... Pot... Harry is my... son" Severus finally said

" You should go talk to him" Mrs. Weasly said

" I can't Molly, it's... it's too soon" Severus said

Meanwhile

" I hear Professor Snape, he's back" Hermione said, " Harry you should talk to him

" I don't want to talk to that git, I don't care if he is my... my..." Harry couldn't finish

" Your father" Ron finished

" Thanks Ron" Harry said glaring

" Well you're going to have to talk to him sometime" Ginny said

" No I don't" Harry said stubbornly

" Yes you do" Hermione said

" Girls just give Harry a break, finding out he's Snape's son is bad enough, but having to talk to the man? That's just plain brutal" Ron said

" Both of you have a lot of catching up to do" Hermione said

" Hermione, Snape wants nothing to do with me, he hates my guts and he is holding a grudge because of an accident that happened last year involving a pensive" Harry said

" Grudge or no grudge he is your father, and you both need to talk, and even if we have to drag you two into a private room... so be it" Hermione said

" Hermione you're supposed to be my friend" Harry said

" Oh I am your friend, and I know you need a parent in your life, with all the trouble you get into, I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself killed" Hermione said

Harry rolled his eyes

" Harry you might as well get off the bed, you're going to talk to your father right now" Ginny said glaring

" No I'm not, just please leave me alone" Harry said

" So you can sulk? I don't think so, now stand up or I will drag you down the stairs" Hermione said

Harry looked at Ron for best mate support

" I'm sorry Harry, but Hermione is in a scary mood, I think we better listen to her

" I'm not going" Harry said crossing his arms over his chest

" Oh yes you are" Ron said

" Ron a few minutes ago you were on my side" Harry protested

" Yah, but... Hermione is so convincing" Ron said

" It's three against one, are you going on your own or do we have to force you?" Hermione asked

" Are you going to use IMPERIO on me?

" HARRY JAMES..." Hermione started but didn't finish and she was shocked

" Not a Potter anymore am I... and don't you dare say Snape" Harry warned

" I am not going to use Imperio but there are other ways to force you, I don't want to do it but I will if it's nessessary" Hermione said

" Fine... Fine I'll talk to Snape, then will you all just leave me alone?" Harry asked

" Yes" They said together

Harry got off the bed and headed downstairs with his friends behind him

The teens got downstairs and into the room the adults were in and everybody heard Snape say, "I can't Molly... it's... it's too soon"

" Well he doesn't want to, now I'm going back upstairs" Harry said loudly and began to turn

" Not so fast young man" Mrs. Weasly said, " Both of you need to talk"

Severus and Harry looked at each other and then at Mrs. Weasly

" NOW" Mrs. Weasly said in a commanding voice

Nobody moved

" Don't make me say it again" Mrs. Weasly warned, "both of you sit on the couch"

" I'd do as my mother says" Ron said

" She's getting mad" Ginny said

Harry crossed his arms defiantly and walked over to the couch not looking at his new found father

" Severus sit" Mrs. Weasly snapped

" I am not a bloody dog Molly" Severus said

" Then do as you are told" Mrs. Weasly said

Severus glared at Mrs. Weasly for a minute but then sat down on the other couch

" We will leave you two alone" Dumbledore said

Everybody else walked out of the living room and Mrs. Weasly and Dumbledore silently put wards around the living room so the two men couldn't escape the living room


	5. Chapter 5

Severus and Harry sat in silence for two minutes not looking at each other. Finally Harry got up and tried going back up stairs to his room

" That's not going to work" Severus said

Harry wasn't listening and he tried going up the stairs but he was just pushed back down into the living room

" Told you" Severus said, " Dumbledore and Molly put up wards"

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall glaring at a spot on the floor with his arms crossed

Severus looked up at Harry and chuckled

" Well I now know where you got your stubborness from" Severus said

Harry glared at Snape

" Hey I don't like this either, we might as well talk, because Dumbledore is stubborn than both of us put together, he won't release the wards until we talk, and if there was a counter spell, I would have done it already" Severus said

Harry went back to the couch

" I seriously don't know what to talk about" Harry said, " There _is_ nothing to talk about, you're my father, big deal, we can pretend you're not and both of us will be happy, nothing has changed or will change, I've gone without a father for fourteen years of my life and I've turned out all right"

" Something has changed... I think the Dark Lord knows you're my son" Severus said

" And how would he know that?" Harry asked

" Because he used legiments on me, and I wasn't occluding my mind well enough" Severus said

" So what happened?" Harry asked

" He almost had the Death Eathers kill me, but I escaped with a portkey" Severus said

" So what will happen?" Harry asked

" Well, I'm sure the Death Eaters destroyed my home... I think I will either have to stay here during my summers or go visit my father for a while" Severus said

Harry nodded

" You'll be coming too of course, if I do go visit him" Severus said

" What? No, I thought we agreed to pretend nothing has changed" Harry said

" Harry something has changed, we found out we are related" Severus said

Harry gasped

" What" Severus asked

" You called me Harry" Harry said, " You never called me Harry, it was just Potter"

" Well I can't really call you Potter anymore now can I?" Severus said with a smirk

Harry rolled his eyes

" I still don't think we should get close" Harry mummbled

" Why?" Severus asked

" What you actually want to get close?" Harry asked

" Maybe eventually, it will take a lot of time, believe me, but I think we can have a father son relationship someday" Severus said

" I don't think so" Harry said, " It's just too weird"

" Yes I know right now it is too weird" Severus said

" Why do you want this to work so bad? Why do you want to take me with you when you see your father?" Harry asked

" Well for one thing you need a guardian" Severus said

" No I don't" Harry said

" Uh... yes you do, you ran away from your relatives and went to the Leaky Caldron, a place where the Dark Lord can easily find you and destroy you" Severus said

" What? You want to be my guardian now?" Harry asked

" Somebody has to do it, and since you need a blood ward for protection from the Dark Lord then I'm the best man to do that" Severus said, " Oh and I do know how to take care of children"

" I'm not a child, I'm 15" Harry protested

" You're not of age until you're 17 so technically you're still a child" Severus said and looked at the glare Harry was giving him, " Oh stop being so dramatic, I wasn't considered an adult until I was eighteen" Severus said

" Why? Of aged wizards are 17" Harry said

" My father's a muggle" Severus said, " He goes by the muggle rules, not the magical ones"

" What about your mother" Harry asked

" She goes along with my father in everything" Severus said

" So she called you a child when you were of age?" Harry asked

" Yes, it's no big deal... my father still calls me boy when he's angry" Severus said

" Is he as mean as my uncle Vernon?" Harry asked

" Only when he's drunk, he doesn't get drunk anymore, he just did when I was a teenager, he gave it up ten years ago, he saw the error of his ways... that and I cursed him to make him stop" Severus said with a smirk, " So what do you say Harry? Would you like to meet your grandparents?"

" Well your mum sounds like Aunt Petunia always listening to her husband" Harry said

" She's really nice and so is my father" Severus said, " I think they'll like you and I'm pretty sure my mother won't want to worship the boy who lived" He smirked

" Professor, that nickname is so first year" Harry grinned, " It is now the chosen one"

" Oops my bad, I meant to say the Chosen one" Snape said with a smirk

" Yah right" Harry said and chuckled

" Well it sounds like they're getting along Molly, I think it's ok to take the wards off" Dumbledore said

" Are you sure Dumbledore? It could be an act" Mrs. Weasly said

" I assure you Molly, it's no act" Dumbledore said

With a wave of his wand he took the wards off


	6. Chapter 6

That night Severus went back to his home to see if anything could be saved from the damage, he was correct, the Death Eaters destroyed his home

" Oh well, it's not a total loss, I didn't have much in here since I haven't been home since school got out yet" Severus thought

He went inside and everything was in ruins, the only things that weren't in ruins was the stuff he had inside a flame resistant and waterproof trunk

Severus smiled when he went to the trunk and said the spell to unlock the trunk

" Ah, pictures of Lily and me growing up" Severus thought, " I think Harry would like to look at these"

Also in the trunk were pictures of his family and his family tree, a bunch of his old school books, The marauders map he stole from Wormtail in his fifth year, A wizards chest set and a pocket watch his grandfather gave to him for his 17th birthday

" I had a good 17th birthday" Severus thought while looking through his things

The baby blanket his mother wrapped him in when he was a baby

" I wonder why she gave that to me, I think she should keep that" Severus thought

More pictures of Lily and himself and at the very bottom were documents of this and that

" This is deffinatly going" Severus said as he picked it up and put it in the keep pile

He looked around his home some more to find anything else, all he found were a couple black non flamable shirts he neglected to pack for the start of term, and a potions dictionary that was scorched a little

" Oh well, I didn't have that much in here anyways, most of my things are still at headquarters or Hogwarts" Severus thought

He took his things and put them all in the trunk then took the trunk and apparated back to #12 Grimuald palace

The next day the adults were talking in the kitchen about what to do next in the order

" Severus I think you will do best if you are away from here, the death eaters and Voldemort are after you since they found you out" Dumbledore said

" Yes, I think you should take Harry to your parents house and you both should stay there" Mrs. Weasly said

" We were only going to visit them, not stay there" Severus said

" I agree with Molly Severus, you are in danger and blood wards are the strongest protection there is" Dumbledore said

" It would do you both good to get out of the order mess for a while" Mrs. Weasly said

" You mean since I'm not a spy I'm being kicked out of the order?" Severus asked the group

" No that is not what we are saying, we are saying that you and Harry need a break, you both had near death expierences recently, and from the look on Harry's face, he really doesn't want to be here" Dumbledore said

" Plus Severus, this will be the perfect opertunity to getting to know your son" Mrs. Weasly added

" Things are still going way to fast" Severus said

" I think Eileen will be happy to know she has a grandson" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

Severus looked at his former teacher and current headmaster

" When should we leave?" Severus asked

" As soon as possible would be best, Harry _really_ doesn't like it here" Mrs. Weasly said

" I can't imagine why" Severus said sarcastically, " Is tomorrow too soon?"

" Not at all Severus" Dumbledore said, " I suggest you tell Harry the news, it's time for the kids to get up anyway"

Severus nodded and got up from the kitchen table to wake up his son and his son's best friend. First Severus knocked on the door to anounce his presents and then he opened the door

" Boys it's time to get up" Severus said

" It's too early" Ron complained

" Mr. Weasly it's 8:30 in the morning" Severus said

" Exactly" Ron said

" Mr. Weasly either get up on your own or you're going to have a rude awakening in five minutes, involving a cold bucket of water" Severus said

That got both the boys out of bed

" Very good" Severus said with a smirk, " Harry if I were you, I would pack my things, we are going to my parents' house tomorrow for the summer"

" WHAT" Harry was shocked, " So soon?"

" Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasly think it's a good idea" Severus said, " Just start packing"

" Yes sir" Harry said

Severus nodded his head and left the room

" Wow mate you're going to live with Snape _and_ his parents... I'm sorry for you" Ron said

" Well his parents _are_ my grandparents Ron" Harry said, " So you want to help me pack my things?"

" Sure nothing better to do here" Ron said and began helping Harry pack the few things he had


	7. Chapter 7

After they finished packing they headed downstairs for breakfast, they were the last ones down, the girls beat them

" Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence" Mr. Weasly said

" We were packing up Harry's things since he's leaving tomorrow" Ron said

" Very good" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

" Well come on you two, sit down for breakfast, Harry I want to see you eat second helpings, you are way too skinny for your age" Mrs. Weasly said

Harry blushed at that

" What do you mean he's too skinny?" Severus said a little worried

" His relatives don't feed him much during the summer" Ron said

" Ron... shut up" Harry whispered

" What do you mean? Why don't they feed you Harry?" Severus asked

Harry groaned

" Because my cousin Dudley is on a diet, and since he's on one then the whole house is supposed to be on one, of course Uncle Vernon needs to be on one but Aunt Petunia and I do not need one" Harry said

" Your pig of a cousin hasn't been on that diet long and what about before you knew you were a wizard Harry? Tell them about that" Ron said

" RON NO" Harry yelled

" What about before you knew you were a wizard Harry?" Severus asked getting up from his seat

" It's... It's nothing... Ron be quiet" Harry said with annoyance

" If you won't tell then I will" Ron said

" RON NO" Harry yelled

" Harry this is important" Ron said

" He doesn't need to know" Harry said

" What don't I need to know?" Severus asked

" It's nothing, Ron shouldn't have even brought it up" Harry said, " Forget he said anything"

" Harry I think your father has the right to know how your relatives treated you" Hermione said

" Now you're taking his side? You both are supposed to be my best friends" Harry said

" We are your best friends, and friends are supposed to watch out for each other" Hermione said

" And friends are supposed to keep other friends secrets that they don't want _anybody else_ to know" Harry said glaring at his so called friends

" Harry how did your relatives treat you?" Severus asked

" It doesn't matter, it's in the past" Harry whispered, " Let's just drop it"

" No we are not going to drop it" Severus said, " Did those muggles abuse you?"

" No... they... I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" Harry yelled and ran out of the kitchen and up to his room

" Mr. Weasly what have those relatives of his done to him?" Severus asked

Ron wasn't looking at Snape, he was looking at the spot Harry was just at

" Mr. Weasly I asked you a question" Severus said

Ron was debating whether or not he should tell, he decided telling would be better

" They locked him in a cupboard under the stairs until he came back from Hogwarts after first year" Ron said

" They didn't always feed him either" Hermione said

" During the summer of the first year, Fred, George and I had to save him because his windows were barred shut and he wasn't answering any of our owls" Ron said

" They barred his windows? I thought you just said that as an excuse" Mrs. Weasly said

" No Mum they really did" Ron said

" Well that is what I call abuse" Severus said getting mad, " Thank you for telling me"

" What are you going to do professor?" Hermione asked

" That will be between me, Harry and his relatives" Severus said with anger in his voice, "NOBODY SHOULD DO THAT TO A CHILD"

Meanwhile up in Harry and Ron's room

" Oh great Ron and Hermione told, and now he's very upset" Harry thought after he heard Severus's outrage, " I hope he doesn't do anything drastic

Back down in the kitchen

Severus left the kitchen and headed up to Harry and Ron's room and knocked

" Gee I wonder who that is" Harry thought and said, " Come in"

Severus entered and Harry got off his bed and faced his new found father

" Well I heard what has been going on at your relatives" Severus said

" Not the spoiled brat you thought I was right?" Harry asked

" No... actually the complete opposite" Severus said, I guess the Legilimency I did on you was just a taste of the abuse you went though"

" It wasn't abuse" Harry said

" Harry, neglecting to feed a child at least two times a day is called abuse, locking a child in a room for days with bars on windows are locked in a cupboard is called abuse" Severus said

" I thought abuse was just hitting people and bruising them" Harry said

" No, there's more to it than that" Severus said

" Ok, so you know how I have been treated, now we can get on with our lives" Harry said

" Not as simple as that, we are going to visit your relatives today" Severus said

" What? Professor no, Uncle Vernon hates magic and magical people" Harry said

" I don't give a damn what your uncle likes or dislikes, he has abused a child and he is going to be punished" Severus said

" You're not going to use an unforgivable curse are you?" Harry asked horrified

" Of course not, I'm not evil, but he does deserve it... I'm mostly going to scare him and take this with muggle social services and see if he can get arrested or something" Severus said

" What would become of Aunt Petunia and Dudley" Harry asked

" Does your aunt work" Severus asked

" No, she's a house wife" Harry said

" Well, she'll have to get a job to take care of herself and your cousin" Severus said, "Now come on we will leave now

Harry grabbed his wand from his nightstand and he and Severus apparated to Number four private drive


	8. Chapter 8

They Apparated into a neighborhood with perfect looking lawns and perfect looking houses

" Wow everything looks perfect" Severus said

" Yah, well this perfect neighborhood does not have perfect kids, at the park Dudley and his friends ruined the playground and they beat up five-ten year old kids, The kids are too scared to tell their parents because they are afraid that Dudley and the gang will do something worse to them" Harry said

" Sounds like your cousin should be in Juvenile Hall" Severus said, " So which house is it?"

" Four houses down" Harry said pointing

Severus nodded and they headed up to Number 4 Private Drive and knocked

" Harry get the door" Dudley called, " Oh right, he left... oh man my program is on"

" He's very lazy" Harry said

" Mummy can you get the door?" Dudley called

" I'm busy popkin, I'm getting you ice cream" Petunia said

" What kind?" Dudley asked

" Your favorite, now please get the door, and I'll give you three more scoops than I was planning on giving you" Petunia said

Dudley smiled and went to the door

" I thought he was supposed to be on a diet" Severus said

" He is supposed to be on one... he cheats" Harry said

Severus nodded

Dudley opened the door and saw Harry first

" Mum, Dad, Harry's back... and he brought somebody with him" Dudley said, a little afraid of Severus, " Harry who is that?"

Vernon and Petunia got to the door before anybody could answer

" What are you doing here boy and who is this freak?" Vernon asked

" Vernon that's Severus Snape" Petunia said

Before Vernon could ask why the bloody hell his wife would know who that man in black is, the man in black punched him in the nose and it made Petunia gasp

" That is for abusing a child all those years ago" Severus said, " Petunia, it's nice too see you again"

" You know this freak Petunia?" Vernon asked holding his bloody nose

" Yes, Lily and him were friends... dated a bit too" Petunia said

" What the bloody hell are you doing here? Did you get sick of the boy already and you're returning him? Well we don't want him" Vernon yelled

" Yah like I want to be here" Harry said sarcastically

" No, actually I am just warning you that I'm calling Social Services and telling them what you have been doing to Harry ever since he was left on your door step fourteen years ago" Severus said

" You can't call Social Services Severus, he... he'll go to prison" Petunia said

" He has abused Harry here by locking him in the cupboard until he was 12 and putting bars on his windows, he is malnourished... unlike your son" Severus said looking at Dudley

" Are... are you going to give me a pigs tail too" Dudley asked

" A pigs tail? What?" Severus asked

" That giant oaf that collected Harry when he was 11 gave our Dudley a pigs tail, I will never forgive that giant oaf for what he has done" Vernon spat

" He's not supposed to use magic" Severus thought

" Please don't tell anybody he used magic professor, it was just a harmless prank, it went away" Harry said

" Please Severus don't call Social Services and have them send my husband away, please" Petunia begged, " We'll... we'll take better care of him in the future... we promise"

" Actually you won't, he will not be staying here anymore" Severus said

" But what about the blood wards?" Petunia asked

" It appears that Harry is not a Potter" Severus said

" What do you mean he's not a Potter" Vernon asked his nose finally stopped bleeding," What the bloody hell is he"

" Well he's either an Evans since I was never married to Lily, or he's a Snape because he's my son" Severus said

" WHAT" The Dursley's said together

" It's true" Harry said, " I am not James' son

" So Me and Harry are not cousins?" Dudley asked

" You two are still cousins, his mother was my sister" Petunia explained to Dudley

" So I will be caring for him in the future, the blood wards still work because I'm his father" Severus said

" How did you figure this out" Petunia asked

" From a letter Lily wrote years ago, it finally showed up and she explained everything" Severus said

" How does that work?" Petunia asked

" It has a lot to do with magic" Severus said, " If you don't know much magic, it's hard to explain... I am sorry Petunia but I have to let Social Services know"

" Please, just... have him do... community service, please don't have him go to jail" Petunia begged

" She seems more worried than Uncle Vernon does" Harry said

" He's just mad right now. His face is turning purple" Severus whispered and said, " We will see what the police do during these situations"

30 minutes later the police were at Number 4 Private Drive, they couldn't get the Social Service people

" Son, what has your uncle done to you during these years?" The Police Officer asked

" I didn't want it to come to this" Harry said

" We cannot punish your uncle unless you tell us what he has done" The Police Officer said

" Well... I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years, went without food for two weeks a few times, When I did get food, it wasn't much. I was made to do most of the hard chores without breaks. I had bars on my bedroom windows when I was finally given a room when I was twelve, you will find many locks on my bedroom door, I was called a freak most of my life, He lets my cousin Dudley use me as a punching bag, Dudley gets away with it, and he does that to kids in the neighborhood

" HARRY" Dudley yelled

" WELL YOU DO, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! I AM SICK OF YOU BEATING ME UP AND WATCHING YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS BEATING UP KIDS SMALLER THAN YOU. IT HAS TO STOP" Harry yelled

" What about your aunt?" The Police Officer asked

" She goes with Uncle Vernon with whatever he says, but if you ask me, I think she's afraid of him, she's a lot nicer than Uncle Vernon" Harry said

" I see, Mrs. Dursley is that true?" The Police Officer asked

Petunia didn't say anything

" Mrs. Dursley you're safe here" The Police Officer said

" I... I don't like most of the things that we have done to Harry, I regret it from the beginning, I always followed my husband's ways, he's... he's the man of the house, his way is always the right way" Petunia said

" Petunia, what are you doing?" Vernon asked

" Quiet Vernon, I am sick of you treating my nephew like that, I can't believe it took me ten years to convince you that Harry should have that bedroom, you only let him have it when you found out he was... different" Petunia said

Harry was shocked

" And you made me spoil our son to the point where he would be able to get away with murder, I have seen some of those kids that he bullies, I have seen what our son has done to Harry but we just covered it up, things are going to be different from now on. Dudley you are not getting sweets anymore until you lose at least fifty pounds" Petunia said

" Fifty pounds no sweets? Mum" Dudley pouted

" Petunia" Vernon started

" NO" Petunia yelled

" Wow, I have never seen Aunt Petunia act like this... in front of both of them" Harry said

" Things are going to change Harry" Petunia said

" Well Mrs. Dursley, what do you think we should do about your husband?" The Police Officer asked

" Don't send him to prison... Have him do community service, have my son fix up the playground he and his friends destroyed " Petunia said

" MUM" Dudley whined

" NO! YOU ARE A SPOILED BRAT AND THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE" Petunia yelled, " Now you are going to purchase a swing set, a jungle gym, a slide and monkey bars for the playground you have destroyed, and you are going to use your own money"

Dudley looked like he was going to cry

" I am going to talk to your friends' parents and tell them all that you all do, hopefully they will agree with your punishment and get your friends to pitch in, if not, then you will purchase it all" Petunia said

" Ok, well I guess things are changing, well Mr. Dursley, your punishment for child abuse and neglect is one week in jail and six months of community service" The Police Officer said

" I'm going to jail? Officer please" Vernon started

" No, you have locked up your nephew in a cramped cupboard, one week in jail is not as bad as what you have done, we are going easy on you" The Police Officer said and handcuffed Vernon Dursley

" Petunia" Vernon started

" This is for your own good" Petunia said, " And when you get back, you also are going on Dudley's diet"

" Thank you officers" Severus said

" So, I don't think Harry will be staying here, we should bring him to an orphanage" Another Police officer said

" NO" Severus and Harry said at the same time

" He will not have to go to an orphanage, I am his biological father" Severus said

" Where were you during all of this?" The Police Officer asked

" We just found out by a DNA test" Severus said

" I see, are you capable of taking care of a child?" The Police Officer asked

" I am a teacher at Harry's boarding school, I am a head of house, which means I am like a parent to a group of students assigned to me, I have been a teacher for many years, yes I am capable of taking care of my son" Severus said

" Very well, you need to come to the court house and sign adoption papers" The Police Officer said

" That has already been taking care of" Severus said

" Very well, then I guess we are done here, good day to all of you" The Police Officer said and left

" You already adopted me?" Harry asked

" Not yet, we do it the magical way, I just had to say something" Severus said

Harry nodded

" Why do I have to spend my own money" Dudley whined and almost close to tears

" Because you and your friends were the ones who destroyed the once beautiful playground, Dudley things are going to change" Petunia said

" I don't like change" Dudley pouted

" Tough" Petunia said, " Harry, Severus would you two like to stay for lunch and dinner?"

Severus looked at Harry

" Sure" Harry said, " She has very good cooking"

Petunia smiled, " Follow me"

They were led into the kitchen

" Oh Harry dear, you forgot your broom in the cupboard" Petunia said

" Oh, yah, thanks" Harry said and headed towards the cupboard that used to be his room

Severus saw the size of the cupboard and cringed, Harry saw the cringe and shrugged it off

Dudley was being very quiet during lunch, he was afraid of Severus

" So since he's not James' son, why does he look a lot like him" Petunia asked

" A very strong potion" Severus said, " He will soon look the way he is supposed to, it's a slow process"

" Will he still have that scar?" Petunia asked

" Yes" Severus said, " There is no way to remove that"

" Dudley you're very quiet, you never used to be" Harry said

Dudley looked nervous and looked at Severus and Severus looked back at him

" I seem to always get that reaction with new faces" Severus said

" Actually sir, he's like that will all magical people, except me of course, he's had bad expierences with magic, pig tail, in first year, I blew up aunt Marge before third year, I don't know if you both remember that, trust me it was an accident, before fourth year he ate one Ton-Tongue Toffee and his tongue enlarged by four feet and then Mr. Weasly got rid of it, Dementors last year" Harry said

" Ah yes, you almost got expelled for that one" Severus said, " Well Mr. Dursley, I'm not going to be sending Dementors at you, blowing up any aunts, or giving you pig tails, oh and because you're on a diet, no wizard candy"

After lunch Petunia had both the boys take a walk outside

" But my favorite show is on" Dudley whined

" Dudley you have all the seasons of I Love Lucy" Harry said

" That's his favorite show?" Severus was surprised

" So" Dudley said pouting

" He does that a lot" Harry said, " Come on Big D, it's not going to kill you"

" It just might" Dudley said

Harry rolled his eyes

" What if my friends see me with you?" Dudley asked

" Tell them to stuff it" Harry said

They left the house and started their walk

" Where are we going to walk to" Dudley asked

" I don't know, a few blocks, maybe to the playground and back" Harry suggested

" I... I don't want t-to go t-to th-the playground" Dudley stuttered

" Don't worry, there are no Dementors, If there were, well Professor Snape will know and I do have my wand with me" Harry said

Dudley nodded and they continued the walk

Meanwhile

" So Severus where are you living?" Petunia asked

" Nowhere right now, Harry and I are going to my parents' place. My home burned down the other day" Severus said

" Oh I'm so sorry" Petunia said

" I didn't have much in it, and what I had in it was mostly flame resistant" Severus said

" That's good that you got to salvage some things" Petunia said, " So how exactly is Harry doing in school"

" Don't you ask him?" Severus asked

" We cannot talk about magic" Petunia said

" Oh... well... he gets decent grades, he could do better in potions though" Severus said with a smirk

" I see... wasn't my sister good at potions? I remember her saying something about that" Petunia said

" Yes, I do remember her being our potion professors favorite student" Severus said, " I'm sure over time Harry will be good in potions, well with me as his father he'll have to get good grades in that subject"

Meanwhile

" Harry why did you have to get my father in trouble?" Dudley asked, " And you got my mum mad at me"

" Because Professor Snape forced me to come here and my friends told him all that happens here" Harry said

" Why did you tell your friends?" Dudley asked

" What? Do you think I'd just keep it a secret that I used to live under the stairs?" Harry asked, or that there are many locks on my bedroom door and during the summer I came back from school there were bars on my windows, my friends saw that when they rescude me, I tell my friends mostly everything"

" You ruined my life" Dudley whined

" YOU RUINED MY LIFE FOR AS LONG AS I COULD REMEMBER" Harry yelled

Dudley threw a punch at Harry but missed him

" Stand still" Dudley said

" I don't think so" Harry said, " I have faced the scariest wizard in all wizard history, you Dudley do not scare me"

" No wonder your godfather died, you don't cooperate and do as you're told" Dudley said

Harry threw a punch at Dudley and it surprised both of them when Dudley actually fell down

" YOU'RE DEAD HARRY" Dudley yelled

They wound up fighting each other

Meanwhile an hour later

" I think it's time for those two to come back, they've been gone for an hour" Severus said

" I'll call Dudley on his cell" Petunia said

She went to the phone and dialed and came back five minutes later

" He's not answering" Petunia said

" That's not good, do you have any idea where they would be?" Severus asked

" The playground is where they hang out the most" Petunia said

" Let's go" Severus said

They left the house and walked to the playground and saw the two boys fighting each other. They both ran to them and Severus picked up Harry who was on top of Dudley and Petunia pulled Dudley up

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING" Petunia yelled

Both the boys tried explaining at the same time

"SILENCE" Severus yelled, " We will discuss this in the house"

Severus dragged Harry and Petunia dragged Dudley back to the house

" To your rooms, both of you" Petunia said

" But mum" Dudley started

" NOW" Petunia yelled

The two boys headed up to their rooms


	9. Chapter 9

" I don't want to hear either one of you talking" Petunia said after them

Both adults heard bedroom door slamming

" So Severus, how do you plan on punishing Harry when he's bad" Petunia asked

" I believe in spanking and grounding, along with a lecture" Severus said

" I should probably try that with Dudley, he has been a brat all of his life" Petunia said

" Also, what I do in school that would work at home is having the kids write sentances" Severus said

" Wow sounds like you know all of the punishing techniques" Petunia said

" Just another way to scare students, I'm one of the most feared teachers at Hogwarts, actually I might be the scariest teacher at Hogwarts" Severus said, "and now with your permission since you're still his guardian, I'm going to put some fear into my son"

" Go right ahead" Petunia said, " I will do the same to my son"

They nodded and headed upstairs to the boys' rooms

" Harry's is the one with all the locks" Petunia said

Severus nodded and headed towards the room and knocked

" Come in" Harry said in a gloomy tone

Harry was all beat up, he had two black eyes, a split lip, a bloody nose, a few bruises on his arms and a few bite marks on his arms

" Well it looks like your cousin got you good" Severus said

" I'm used to it" Harry said

Severus didn't like the sound of that

" What I did to him, now that was new" Harry said

" Are you proud about what you did to your cousin?" Severus asked

" Just letting off some steam, he said something bad about Sirius and that is what really got me mad" Harry said

" I see, you do realize you really could have gotten hurt, your cousin is a whale compared to you, he could have easily broken your ribs or something" Severus said

" But he didn't" Harry said

" He could easily have broken your wand as well" Severus said

" My wand is not broken, it is perfectly safe" Harry said

" Ok stop with all of these excuses, you are in very big trouble young man" Severus said

" But he started it" Harry said

" I don't care who started it, you participated in it and so you must suffer the concequences" Severus said

" How? There are no detentions or house points to take away, it's summer sir" Harry said

" I know it's summer Harry, and I also know that I'm your father, not just your teacher, and parents have other ways of dealing with their children

All of a sudden they could hear Dudley screaming

" Sounds like your aunt already got to that part" Severus said with a smirk

" I don't like the sounds of that" Harry thought

" Now then, your punishment" Severus said and he sat down on Harry's bed and faced him, "Come here"

Harry finally got the idea, Vernon used to spank him when he was little

" Oh no, no way, I'm too old" Harry said backing up

" I said come here" Severus said firmly

" NO" Harry yelled

He opened his bedroom door and ran out before Severus could stand up and get his wand out, He ran after Harry who was almost to the front door but then Severus cast PROTRIFICUS TOTALICE at Harry and he stiffened and fell on the floor

Severus calmly went downstairs and looked at Harry who was stairing up at him

" Word from the wise, don't anger me then I am already, it just makes things more difficult for you" Severus said, "You just trippled your punishment"

Severus picked Harry up who was very light and headed back to Harry's room, stood Harry up, kept a hold on Harry's wrist, sat down on Harry's bed and undid the spell. Harry looked very scared

" Now lay across my knees" Severus spoke in the tone that all students are afraid of

Harry couldn't escape again, Severus was holding his wrist too tight, Harry grudgedly laid accross his fathers knees and waited for the impact. When it came it still surprised him but he didn't yell, he tried to stop Severus from spanking him after the 20th smack because his bottom was now on fire but severus just took his hand and pinned it to his back which hurt even more. Harry was tearing after the 40th smack but still not crying

" When is he going to be done?" Harry thought, my backside is already on fire"

Severus finished on the 90th smack and at this point Harry was shaking and crying

" I told you I was trippling your punishment" Severus said when he finally let Harry get off his lap, now that that is over with, when we get back to headquarters you are to go straight to your room for the rest of the night, and when we get to my parents' house you are grounded to your room for three weeks, do you understand?"

Harry nodded

"Good" Severus said, " I hope you realize this is what will happen if you get into any trouble in the summer or at school, no more late nights, or endangering your life without concequence. Now we must go downstairs and sign the adoption papers, I hear an owl in the kitchen. Come along"

Harry followed Severus into the kitchen and there was an owl and he was holding adoption papers

" Now sit at the table and I will get your aunt so we can get this done" Severus said

Harry sat and put his head down and waited until his father and aunt came back down

" Owls brought the adoption papers? Do you use owls for all mailing things" Petunia asked

" Yes" Severus said

" Ok lets get started" Petunia said sitting down next to Harry

Severus spelled out three quills and three ink bottles

" Ok, Petunia this is what you need to read and sign, Harry you need to read and sign this, and I need to read and sign this" Severus said

They had to read and sign a lot, there were guidlines to follow and it took them an hour and a half to read and sign everything. Severus folded up the papers and gave it back to the owl and it took off to the Ministry

" Is that it?" Petunia asked

" That is it, Harry is now in my care" Severus said, " I think we better be going"

" But you're invited for dinner" Petunia said

" You still want us over after what happened?" Severus asked

" Of course, I mean if you don't mind" Petunia said

" Of course I don't mind" Severus said, " But Harry since you're grounded you are to stay in your room the rest of the day until dinner"

Harry sighed and went back up the stairs and to his room

It was four hours until dinner and that night they were having roasted chicken with mashed potatos and corn

" I will collect the boys" Severus said leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs

He first knocked on Harry's door

" Harry it's time for dinner" Severus said

Harry opened his door and headed down the stairs and to the kitchen

Severus went to Dudley's door and knocked

" Mr. Dursley it's time for dinner" Severus said

" GO AWAY FREAK" Dudley yelled

Severus got mad at being called a freak and he opened the door and glared at Dudley, the glare that scares all of his students

" It is time for dinner, I will not tell you again" Severus said

" Wh-what a-are y-you g-g-going to do?" Dudley stuttered in fear

" Cooperate and you won't find out" Severus said

Dudley got off of his bed and followed the scary looking man to the kitchen

Harry was finishing setting the table

The boys didn't say anything throughout the meal,

" I haven't had a quiet meal in such a long time" Seveus said when the meal was finished

" I suppose not... with you being a teacher and all" Petunia said

" You are a very good cook Petunia, the roasted chicken was very good" Severus said

" Why thank you Severus" Petunia said and smiled

After dinner the adults made the boys do the dishes

" Why do I have to do the dishes?" Dudley whined

" It's about time you learn some responsibility and how to do chores... you're 16 for crying out loud and you never even washed one dish" Harry said

" Because that's your job" Dudley said

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not anymore"

Dudley pouted and the two boys finished the dishes

" Well, I think we have stayed here long enough, it has been wonderful seeing you again Petunia" Severus said

" You should visit us again" Petunia said

" What about your husband and his dislike of magic?" Severus asked

" He'll just have to get used to it, I think your kind are facinating, I was very jelous of my sister when she got her letter, I wished I was a witch too" Petunia said, " I wish I could take back all the mean things I said to her when she came back from Hogwarts"

" We all say things we don't mean" Severus said thinking about when he called Lily a mudblood, " Well, Harry and I should probably be getting back, we are going to my parents' tomorrow"

" Ok" Petunia said

Severus went in the kitchen and saw the boys drying the last dish

" Harry it's time to go, don't forget your broom" Severus said

Without a word Harry went upstairs to his room and grabbed his broom and checked to make sure he didn't leave anything else behind then he went back downstairs where Severus was waiting

" You ready" Severus asked

Harry nodded

Petunia did an odd thing, she went over to Harry and hugged him. At first Harry stiffened but then relaxed and returned the embrace

" I'll miss you Harry" Petunia said

Harry didn't say anything, he was surprised, this has been a really weird day

Finally she let him go

" Now don't be strangers you hear? Come visit again" Petunia said

" NO" Dudley whined, " I don't want Harry here anymore, he got dad in trouble"

" Your father deserved what he got if not more, I love your father Dudley but he needs to pay the concequences" Petunia said

" I think that's the theme for today, paying concequences" Harry said

" I think you're right" Severus said

" Please, Harry, Severus, please come back soon" Petunia said

" We will try" Severus said, " Thank you for your hospitality but it is now time to leave"

Severus walked out the door followed by Harry and they were both waving, Petunia was waving too and Dudley was glaring

" Sorry Dudley but your glare doesn't top Professor Snape's" Harry said with a laugh

Severus chuckled at that too and pulled out the portkey and they portkeyed away


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I know some of you are concerned about the 90 spankings Severus gave Harry in the last chapter. Severus said that Harry's punishment tripled, a regular punishment for his age of almost sixteen would be 30 spankings, multiply 30 by three and you get 90. Sorry if there was any confusion.

The two men finally got back to Grimuald palace

" You are to go straight to your room young man" Severus said

" Yes sir" Harry said gloomy

They got inside the building and into #12 Grimuald palace and Mrs. Weasly took one look at Harry and screamed

Harry still looked like he just been mugged

" What on earth happened to you? Who attacked you... Ron go get Harry some ice... Ginny get a washcloth, Hermione get some healing potions... Fred, George... oh yah there not here" Mrs. Weasly said

" Mrs. Weasly I'm fine, I don't need ice and the blood is dry so I don't need a washcloth, healing potions would be good though" Harry said

" What happened" Mrs. Weasly asked again

Harry was about to say something but Severus interupted

" Harry decided to get in a fight with his whale of a cousin Dudley, he is now paying the concequences by being grounded" Severus said

Hermione came back with a bunch of healing potions

" This one will get rid of your black eyes, this one will make the open wounds better, this one get's rid of bruises that you can either see or not see, and this one get's rid of stings that might have come by being hit" Hermione said

" The only place that stings is my backside" Harry thought

Hermione handed the potions one at a time to Harry as he drank them feeling better that fast and finally he was about to take the stinging potion but Severus took it out of Hermione's hand first

" What the" Harry started

" You will not be taking this potion tonight" Severus said

" Why?" Harry asked

" Because you need to be taught a lesson, and there's only one place on your body that stings" Severus said with a glare

Harry's face turned red a bit

" Now it's time for you to go to your room" Severus said

" It's only 7:30" Harry protested

" And you're grounded to your room, now march young man" Severus said

Harry sighed and walked up the stairs to his and Ron's bedroom

It was a long night for Harry being couped up in his room

The next day Severus and Harry bid farewell to everybody in #12 Grimuald Palace and portkeyed to Severus's parents home


	11. Chapter 11

" What was that noise" Tobias asked his wife

" It sounded like somebody apparated dear" Eileen said

" Are you expecting anybody of your kind?" Tobias asked

" Not that I know of dear" Eileen said going towards the door

" Now Harry I want you to be on your best behavior" Severus said, " My father doesn't like magic very much"

" No problem, I'm not aloud to use magic anyway sir, we are not in school and I'm not of age yet sir" Harry said

" Don't give me any cheek or we will have a repeat of yesterday" Severus said

" Yes sir" Harry said

They headed up to the house and Severus knocked on the door

Eileen opened the door

" Severus... what brings you here? Why did you apparate? Is something wrong?"

" It's nice to see you two mother" Severus said giving his mum a hug

" It's been too long, a year and a half since we have seen you last" Eileen said

" I've been busy with... things" Severus said

" Who's at the door Eileen?" Tobias called from the living room

" Our son" Eileen said, " And... a boy"

" Well let them in, don't want the neighbors getting suspicious" Tobias said

" Grandfather sounds like uncle Vernon" Harry thought

Severus spelled his and Harry's belongings towards the door

" Just leave your things by the door and come to the living room" Eileen said

Severus did what his mother told him to do and led Harry to the living room

" Hello father" Severus said

" Severus, how have you been? It's been what? A year? Two?" Tobias asked

" A year and a half" Severus said

" Well where have you been boy? Tobias asked

" I've been busy" Severus said

" Doing what?" Tobias asked

" Wizarding situations" Severus said

" Oh... Who's the boy?" Tobias asked looking at Harry

" This is Harry" Severus said

" You have a last name boy?" Tobias asked

" We haven't figured that one out yet" Severus said

" You've gone this long without a last name?" Tobias asked

" Some things have come up that we need to speak to you and Mum about" Severus said

" Well then sit down" Tobias said, " Make yourself at home"

Severus and Harry sat on the couch next to the chair Tobias was sitting in

Eileen came back into the living room from the kitchen with Lemonade and brownies

" Help yourselves" Eileen said

" I really do miss your brownies mum" Severus said taking one, " She is the best cook I know"

Once everybody had a cup full of lemonade and a brownie Severus and Harry began the story

" I haven't been able to see you two because of what happened in the Wizarding world" Severus said

" What exactly happened in the Wizarding world" Eileen asked

" Well... The Dark Lord is back" Severus said

Eileen gasped

" Who's that?" Tobias asked

" You're married to a witch and you don't know who the Dark Lord is? Harry asked

" Harry" Severus snapped

" It's just a question and I'm surprised that's all" Harry said

" I don't follow magical rules or news" Tobias said

" The dark lord or You know who is what people call him, we don't use his name, but he is the evilest and most feared wizard in the wizarding world" Eileen said

" Why is he so feared?" Tobias asked

" Because he kills and killed a lot of people with one of the three unforgivable curses" Eileen said, " If my memory is correct, there was only one person who ever survived the killing curse... Harry something or other, I can't remember his last name"

" Potter" Harry and Severus said

" That's right Harry Potter, he was only a baby when it happened" Eileen said

" This is an interesting story, so what happened to the boy?" Tobias asked

" Well, I ended up living at my aunt and uncle's house" Harry said

It was quiet

" You're Harry Potter?" Eileen asked

" Yes" Harry said

Eileen looked at her son

" It's true, he's Harry Potter, the boy who lived" Severus said

" I'm sorry for your loss Harry" Eileen said

Harry didn't know what to say to that

" So that is why you haven't contacted us? Because the Dark Lord is back?" Tobias asked

" I couldn't contact you either, everything was being watched by the Ministry of Magic and that stupid Umbridge woman with her rules and everything, you couldn't get away with anything with her around" Severus said

" She had the worst kinds of punishments" Harry said thinking about her punishments and looking at his hand that still had the scars

" What did she do? Spank the students? That's not a bad punishment, it teaches kids a lesson" Tobias said

" No, she made us write lines that cut into our skin" Harry said with a glare

" THAT'S HORRIBLE" Severus yelled

" You didn't know about it sir?" Harry asked

" If I did and if Dumbledore did we both would have done something" Severus said

" I still have the scars" Harry said

Severus looked at Harry's hand

" I have a potion that will get rid of that" Severus said

Harry nodded

" I would call that child abuse" Tobias said

" So would we" Severus said

" So back to the other topic and not this Umbridge topic" Eileen said

" Oh yes, well since the Dark Lord is back a secret organization that was created before his downfall was back in order and has been going strong for a while, I was a spy for Dumbledore and I been in the Dark Lords presence a lot and not once has he found me out... until now" Severus said

" Why now? Didn't you do everything right that you did before" Tobias asked

" I'm afraid my mind was elsewhere" Severus said

" Where was it?" Tobias asked

" I was thinking about Lily Evans and my son" Severus said

" WHAT" Tobias and Eileen both got up from their seats

" You have a son and didn't tell us?" Tobias asked

" Who did you marry? Did you get married?" Eileen asked

" I'm not married no" Severus said

" Who is your son? Severus Tobias Snape you tell us right now" Tobias yelled

" HARRY... Harry is my son" Severus said

" WHAT" Eileen said, " But he's a teenager and a Potter, not a Snape"

" He doesn't even look like you" Tobias said

" We just found out" Harry said

" How" Eileen asked

" By a letter from Lily. It explained it all, his real looks will come around in their own time" Severus said

" You slept with Lily Evans?" Eileen asked

" Is that that little red head that he liked so much growing up?" Tobias asked

" Yes Dear that's the one" Eileen said

" I didn't know she was a witch, her parents never said anything" Tobias said

" Her parents were muggles Father" Severus said, " They couldn't tell who had magical folk in the family or not"

" Oh... so what happened next" Tobias asked

" Well since I couldn't hide my thoughts from th Dark Lord, he figured out I was a spy for Dumbledore and his followers almost killed me but I portkeyed away" Severus said

" Refresh my memory, what's a portkey?" Tobias asked

" It's like teleportation but you have to touch an object" Eileen said

" Oh... then what happened?" Tobias asked

" Then I was back at Headquarters and told the members what happened" Severus said

" Then we had our first real talk" Harry said cutting in

" Yes" Severus said, " Later I went to my home and like I suspected, everything was ruined from a fire that the Dark Lord and his followers created, they destroyed everything inside it but a few fire resistant items and a few things that didn't get burnt to bad. I didn't have much in there since I wasn't moved back in yet from school"

" At least you weren't hurt" Eileen said

" So you need to stay here for a while" Tobias asked

" If you don't mind, Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea" Severus said

" We don't mind" Eileen said, " We haven't seen you in over a year and we want to get to know our grandson" Eileen smiled at Harry

" Thank you" Severus said

" So what is my last name if I'm not a Potter? Am I an Evans or a Snape?" Harry asked

" Well since you are adopted by your biological father... you are adopted right?" Eileen asked

" Yes" Harry said

" Good, then you are Harry Snape" Eileen said

That sounds very strange" Harry said

" Sounds strange to me too" Severus said


	12. Chapter 12

" Well it looks like you're going to need a room Harry since it seems like you're staying here for the summer" Tobias said

" Yes sir" Harry said

" Good, we have two extra bedrooms, you can pick the one you like" Eileen said

" Thank you" Harry said

Eileen smiled and stood up, " Well lets go pick out your room"

Harry stood up and followed his grandmother to the two guest bedrooms. One bedroom was Slytherin Green and Silver with a lot of closet space, window seat and storage space underneath, a desk and a connected bathroom, the other one was Slytherin Green and Silver with a lot of closet space, and a connected bathroom, it didn't have the window seat or a desk

" So which one will it be Harry?" Eileen asked

" I like the first one we looked at" Harry said

" Ok, then that one is yours" Eileen said spelling Harry's name on the door

Harry liked everything about it except the color

Severus spelled the trunks upstairs to the bedrooms

" So which one did you choose?" Severus asked

" This one" Harry said

" Ah yes, the window seat, a good place to study if you don't want to study at the desk, and a place for your school supplies in the summer, every room has one except the other guest bedroom" Severus said, " But they all have connecting bathrooms"

" So where is your room at sir?" Harry asked

" Just down the hall" Severus said, " My name's on the door, it's a little childish but mother spelled it on there and it cannot be removed unless it's by her"

" Did she paint or spell the color of the walls in here?" Harry asked looking around

" What you don't like the Slytherin colors?" Severus asked with a smirk

Harry thought he offended his father, " Oh sorry, I'm sure I'll get used to it"

" No, we can get my mother to change it, she was in Slytherin when she went to school and spelled all the bedrooms green, lukily green is my father's favorite color" Severus said

Eileen came up hearing the word mother, " Did you call me Severus?"

" No, but Harry and I were wondering if you could spell the color different" Severus said

" He's not in Slytherin?" Eileen asked

" No he's a Gryffindor" Severus said

" Oh" Eileen sounded surprised, " Then... yes dear, I'll change it to Gryffindor colors... Crimson and Gold"

With a flick of her wand she changed the color from Green and Silver to Crimson and Gold

" Thank you" Harry said

" You're welcome, now do you need help unpacking? I can do it with another flick of my wand" Eileen said

" No thanks, I can do it" Harry said

" Ok, just tell me if you need anything" Eileen said and headed back downstairs

" Well since you have all of this time on your hands, why don't you get some studying done?" Severus asked

" I finished all of my homework" Harry said

" All of it?" Severus asked

" Yes sir, even yours" Harry said

" Let me see it" Severus said

Harry hesitated

" I can help you out if you didn't do it right" Severus said

" What makes you think I didn't do it right?" Harry asked

" Because you haven't gotten anything right unless Ms. Granger is helping you out" Severus said

Harry went through his trunk and pulled out his potions homework and handed it to his father

Severus looked over the first paragraph and already found a lot of mistakes, he looked at the rest of the work and he was disapointed

" Harry if you turned this work in, you would get a P" Severus said

" WHAT" Harry yelled

" Just let me help you and you'll at least get an E" Severus said

" Yes sir" Harry said gloomily

They headed over to the desk and Severus conjured up another chair for himself

" Ok first of all you spelled Acromantula wrong, it's T-U-L-A- not T-E-L-A" Severus said, "Amortentia... you forgot the I, there is no H between the W and I in Ashwinder and you forgot to put that they need to be frozen or they will ignite, for the Befuddlement draught you need three ingrediance, not two. I will have you look that up, you learned that you need catepillars in third year for the shrinking solution, you spelled Doxycide wrong... at least you know what that is"

" Mrs. Weasly made us spray for Doxys last year sir" Harry said

Severus nodded," You spelled Flobberworm wrong, you've had five years of schooling and your spelling is not very good, I told Dumbledore their should be a spelling class for students who cannot spell. That's mostly what get's you downgraded... do you even look at the word as you're writing it down?"

" Not really" Harry said

" Well start, you'll get better grades that way" Severus said

He went through the paper and helped out his son

" Once the incorrect is correct the red marks will dissapear" Severus said

" Cool" Harry said

" I suggest you get on it now before lunch" Severus said

" Yes sir, thank you for helping me" Harry said

" You're welcome" Severus said and then left Harry's room

It took Harry an hour and a half to complete the corrections to the homework and then it was lunch time

Severus checked the rest of Harry's homework after lunch and found a lot of spelling errors in that as well

It seemed like for Harry that all he did during that day was his homework

" I never spent this much time on my homework, I feel like Hermione" Harry thought


	13. Chapter 13

Harry put his homework back in his trunk and left his room

" Where do you think you're going?" Severus asked walking out of his room

" Explore the house" Harry said

" No you're not" Severus said

" Why?" Harry asked

" Did you forget already that you're grounded?" Severus asked

" You got to be kidding me" Harry said

" Nope, you're grounded for three weeks, I just told you that yesterday" Severus said

" I was hoping you would forget it" Harry mummbled but Severus heard

" I don't forget things easily" Severus said

" Well you _forgot_ to Occlude your mind during the Death Eater meeting" Harry snapped then gasped

He went to far and didn't like the look on his father's face

" You just made the three weeks a month" Severus said then pushed Harry back in the room, spell locked the door then headed back downstairs

Harry went and sat on his bed

" Me and my big mouth" Harry mummbled, " At least he didn't spank me again"

" Severus isn't Harry going to come down? Or is he still doing his homework?" Eileen asked

" He's done with his homework but I neglected to mention that he's grounded for a month" Severus said

" What did he do to deserve that" Tobias asked

" He fought with his cousin who is at least three times his weight and risked breaking his wand, he tried to escape punishment because I was only going to punish him a bit but he tripled his punishment by trying to run away, and he insulted me, so I gave him an extra week, he needs to learn manners and grounding and spanking are the best ways to do it" Severus said

" Well I'm glad you finally figured that out, that's how you shaped up when you were young" Tobias said

" Don't you think a month is a long time Severus" Eileen asked

" I know it's a long time, but I'm hoping this experience will make him think before he does something he regrets, That has always been Harry's problem, he never thinks before he acts, his first year he went looking for the Sorcerers stone, his second year he went down into the Chamber of Secrets and faced a Basilisk, his third year he went after a werewolf when he should have stayed behind me and let the mut Sirius Black handle it" Severus said, he started to say something else but he was interrupted

" DONT CALL SIRIUS A MUTT" Harry yelled, he could hear everything Severus was saying

" YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE EVES DROPPING" Severus yelled to be heard upstairs

" You don't have to yell, I can hear you through the vent just fine" Harry said, " It was a good thing that I found the Sorcerers stone, If I didn't get it then Voldemort would have got it and would have been alive then"

" Don't say his name" Severus said

" Fear the name only means that you're scared of the person who has that name" Harry said, " Anyway my second year I had to go down into the chamber, I was the only one who could because of the password which was in parseltoungue and I was the only one in school who could speak it, Lockhart said he knew where it was and that he could destroy what was down there but he is such a fraud, he never did any of those things that were in his books, and now he is at St. Mungos with memory loss... professor can I please come down? I feel stupid talking into a vent"

" No you may not, you're being punished and feeling stupid is no excuse to be able to come down and talk" Severus said

Harry groaned

" Fine, I'll just talk from here" Harry said

" No, I started the story" Severus said

" Yes, but you're saying it all wrong, you were only there during the third year and part of the time you were unconscious" Harry said

" Thanks to you" Severus said

" I had to, you were threatening the wrong Marauder" Harry said

" Well you shouldn't have knocked me out" Severus said

" Well would you like to know the _real _story? Harry asked

" Ok Harry, _enlighten_ us? Severus snapped

" Well can I come down?" Harry asked

" Fine but after you tell your heroic story you're going back to your room" Severus said

" It's not like I like how my life turned out" Harry mummbled as he left his room and headed downstairs and sat on the couch glaring at his father

" Third year... Been told all year that Sirius Black wanted to kill me, I was informed that he betrayed my parents and was my Godfather, that made me really mad, later we ended up in the Shrieking shack because a black dog was pulling my friend Ron by the leg into the Whomping willow and of course my friend Hermione and I had to get him, We ended up riding the Whomping willow, and professor that is not fun at all" Harry said, " Anyway we ended up in a hole and I had a hunch where it led to don't ask me how" Harry wasn't going to tell Severus about the map, " turned out my hunch was right and the dog was Sirius. After a lot of talking we found out that it wasn't Sirius who betrayed my parents but it was Peter Pettigrew and he happened to be an animagus also and he happened to be Ron's rat Scabbers"

" That doesn't explain why you faced that werewolf" Severus informed

" Getting there... you do realize that was Lupin right?" Harry asked

" Of course I do and did back then too, he is still dangerous in his wolf form" Severus said

" So anyway, I found out that Sirius wasn't the one responsible and I ended up liking him, so now we all headed out of the Shrieking shack, Hermione did a spell that made Professor Snape walk since he was still unconscious" Harry said

" We have to work on that" Severus said

" Work on what Sir?" Harry asked

" You calling me Professor, Snape, and Sir all the time" Severus said

It was quiet in the house for a minute

" Ok back to the story, what then happened" Tobias asked trying to change the subject

" Sirius and I were talking and then all of a sudden the moon came out and Lupin turned into a Werewolf and almost attacked us" Harry started

" Until I woke up and got in front of them blocking Lupin from them and the m... (Severus looked at Harry), Sirius in dog form got the beast away from us and fought it, and of course Harry here had to help his godfather so he somehow got out of my grasp and went after both of them and wound up unconscious by the lake because of Dementors and I still think you are the one who freed Black in the first place" Severus said looking at Harry

" I was, but the way how I did it was complicated... too complicated to explain" Harry said

" I knew it I knew it" Severus said

" You knew it" Harry agreed, " Hey I had to free him, he was innocent, you just wanted revenge on what he did to you when you were young... it's called forgive and forget"

" Never" Severus said

" Well then I know where I get my forgiveness from" Harry mummbled

" Ok now we talk about his fourth year" Severus said

" Hey none of that was my fault, Barty Crouch Jr. put my name in the Goblet of Fire and rigged it so I would win because he also cursed Victor Krum into eliminating Fleur Delacour and he tried eliminating Cedric Diggory... I now wish he did then he wouldn't be... anyway, fourth year wasn't my fault" Harry explained

" And what about last year?" Severus asked

Harry looked at his father, " I don't want to talk about last year"

" What happened last year?" Eileen asked

" My Godfather died" Harry whispered

" Oh I'm so sorry dear" Eileen said with sympathy

" What happened?" Tobias asked

" I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" Harry yelled

Tobias stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting and in a threatening voice like Severus's he said, " Don't you _dare_ use that tone of voice with us young man"

" I'm sorry Mr. Snape... I just don't want to talk about last year" Harry said then got up from the couch and headed back to his room


	14. Chapter 14

When Harry got back to his room he flopped on his bed and silently cried thinking about how he messed up and it was his fault that Sirius is dead

" So do you think I should go up and talk to him?" Severus asked his parents

" Give him some time dear, he sounded very upset... What exactly happened?" Eileen asked

" Harry has been getting visions ever since The Dark Lord came back and The Dark Lord found out and he planted visions in Harry's head and he planted one of Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries... Harry has a tendency to save others rather than himself so he and some of his friends went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, but found out it was all a trap to get the prophecy about him and The Dark Lord and Sirius ended up being killed by Bellatrix Lestrange" Severus said

" Oh the poor dear" Eileen said, " How long has it been?"

" A month... I think he thinks it's his fault" Severus said

" Well you need to tell him different Severus" Tobias said

" Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasly, Albus Dumbledore himself has been telling him that, why would I be any different?" Severus asked

" Because you're the boy's father" Eileen said

" We both are still trying to get used to that" Severus said

" No better time then the present" Tobias said

" I don't know what to say to the boy after that" Severus said

" Well you can start with saying that it wasn't his fault that Sirius died" Eileen said

" And I wouldn't call him a mutt either" Tobias said

" You're right... How do you guys know so much?" Severus asked

" We went though this already" Eileen said, " Remember we raised you, you were his age about... 20 years ago"

" When you're our age... that's not that long ago" Tobias said, " Trust me son, you can play the father, I know you have it in you"

Severus smiled, " Thanks you guys

He gave his parents hugs and then went upstairs to his son's room and knocked

" What" Harry asked through his pillow that was on his face

" Harry may I come in?" Severus asked

" Oh great, he wants to talk" Harry thought and said, " I don't feel like talking"

Severus opened the door, walked in, shut the door, walked over to Harry's bed and took the pillow off Harry's face and said, " We have a lot to talk about whether you want to or not, and do not put the pillow over your face, you could suffocate"

" That was the idea" Harry mumbled sitting up

" Ok we have a lot to talk about" Severus said sitting down on the bed

" Why can't you just leave me alone?" Harry asked

" I can't do that" Severus said, " I'm your father"

" Yah stop reminding me" Harry said lying back down on his back and grabbing the other pillow and putting it over his face

" I just told you to not do that" Severus said taking the second and last pillow

" Give that back" Harry said

" No" Severus said

" YES" Harry yelled

" Don't you _dare_ use that tone of voice with me Harry James Potter" Severus said in his scary teacher tone

" Both you and your dad are too strict" Harry mumbled

" That's where I got it from" Severus said and then put a spell on the pillows and handed them back to Harry

" What did you do to them?" Harry asked

" Made them so you can't put them over your face and suffocate" Snape said

Harry put one pillow back and hugged the other pillow and pouted, " What do you want to talk about?"

" Well I want to talk about the end of your fourth year and fifth year" Severus said

" No" Harry said

" Harry we need to talk about it" Severus said

" No we don't professor, both of their deaths were my fault, no matter _what_ is said, they were my fault" Harry said, " If I didn't interfere with Victor cursing Cedric then Cedric wouldn't have touched the goblet and be portkeyed with me to the cemetery. If I learned _Occlumency_ then I would have been able to block out the visions from Voldemort and I wouldn't have gone to the Department of Mysteries and endanger my friends, the Order and myself, and Sirius wouldn't have died, he would have been at headquarters perfectly fine with Buckbeak"

" Harry you did what you thought you had to do" Severus said

" Yah well every time I do something I _think_ I have to do, somebody _always_ gets hurt, Ron was knocked out during first year, Ginny was in danger during 2nd year and Lockhart was obliviated, I knocked you out during third year, we know what happened my fourth and fifth year" Harry said

" Harry, your first year did you knock Mr. Weasly out?" Severus asked

" No" Harry said

" What did?" Severus asked

" A chest piece" Harry said

" Now how is that your fault?" Severus asked

" I don't know" Harry said, " It just is"

" No it's not" Severus said, " And second year that idiot Lockhart kept bragging that he knew how to stop the Basilisk and get down to the chamber, you were going to give him information and you ended up in the chamber, but you didn't obliviate him, he did it to himself"

" He stole Ron's wand and tried obliviating us but it backfired" Harry said

" There you go, you didn't cause that, he did it to himself" Severus said

" Ginny almost died because of me" Harry said

" That was Lucious Malfoy's fault, didn't_ he_ put the diary in Ginny's cauldron?" Severus asked

" Yes" Harry said

" Now how is that in any way your fault Harry?" Severus asked

" He wanted to meet me" Harry said

" Who wouldn't, you're the boy who lived" Severus stated

" Ok... so that wasn't my fault" Harry agreed

" Very good, and yes your third year you knocked me out but you ended up saving Sirius and Lupin from my wrath, because I didn't know the story" Severus explained

" But fourth year was my fault" Harry's voice rose

" No it wasn't" Severus stated

" If I didn't save him..." Harry started

" Harry you didn't know the cup was a portkey, you were trying to save him from the storm that was picking up from the maze, believe me we all saw that storm... it wasn't pretty, you couldn't have known that it would take you to The Dark Lord" Severus explained

" It's my fault he's back" Harry whispered

" No it's not" Severus said

" Yes it is" Harry said

" Did _you_ make the potion that brought him back to life? Did _you_ say the spell? Did _you_ take the bone of the father unwillingly given, did _you_ give the flesh willingly sacrificed?" Severus asked

" No Wormtail did that" Harry said, " But I _did_ give the blood of the" Harry started

" Enemy unwillingly taken" Severus finished

Harry nodded

" I told you, if I wasn't there then he wouldn't have risen" Harry said

" Harry, He has a lot of enemies, don't blame yourself" Severus said

" Well it was my fault that Sirius died" Harry whispered

" Did _you_ hit Sirius with the killing curse?" Severus asked

" No but" Harry started

" No buts, _you_ didn't kill him, it was Bellatrix Lestrange was it not?" Severus questioned

" Yes but if I didn't get that vision then none of that would have happened" Harry said

" Harry it's not your fault, _none_ of it was your fault" Severus explained

" Yes it was" Harry argued " If I have learned Occlumency then this wouldn't have happened"

" Harry Occlumency takes a lot of time to perfect, it takes years, you have had a few lessons, that is not enough time to fully learn it, He would have gotten in your head anyway, you did what you thought you had to do and the order did what they had to do" Severus said

" I wish Sirius didn't sacrifice his life to save mine" Harry whispered

" Harry of course he sacrificed his life for yours, he loved you, and he still does, even in death, you were like a son to him, and he would always save his son no matter what happened to him" Severus explained, " Now I want you to say that it wasn't your fault"

" But" Harry started

" No buts" Severus said, " Now say it wasn't your fault"

Harry didn't say anything

" Come on say it" Severus commanded

" It... it... it" Harry started

" It wasn't your fault" Severus repeated

Harry sighed, " It wasn't... It wasn't"

" It will make you feel better if you say it" Severus said

" It wasn't... My... fault" Harry finally said, " It wasn't my... fault... it wasn't my fault.. it wasn't my fault"

" Very good... son" Severus said and hugged his son, first it was stiff but then they both relaxed in each other's arms

**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

When the released it was kind of awkward, neither one of them hugged much in the past

" Feel better?" Severus asked

Harry nodded

" Ok... next topic, I know things are moving very fast around here, but I think it is for the best" Severus explained, " We need to talk about titles"

" What?" Harry asked confused

" Well... you keep calling me Professor and Sir" Severus said

" Oh... _those_ titles" Harry said uncomfortably, " Well... you _are_ my professor and sir just shows respect"

" True, but we're not at school anymore" Severus said, " And I _happen_ to be more than _just_ your teacher"

" You're right, things _are_ moving too fast" Harry said

" I know but we keep dancing around that topic" Severus said

" I'm sorry sir but it's just too soon calling you... Dad" Harry said, " We both just found out two days ago. It's going to take some time to put five years behind us... more than two days"

" I understand that, and I wasn't even thinking about you calling me dad, I was just saying since we have more of a relationship then teacher, student, then I was wondering if you stop calling me professor and call me Severus" Severus said

" Doesn't that show disrespect?" Harry asked

" Not when family calls you that, regular students calling their teachers by their first names, yes, but you are not just my student Harry" Severus explained

" It'll be weird calling you Severus" Harry said

" True, but I think you and I both will get used to you calling me that" Severus said

" It's going to take a lot of time" Harry said

" We have all the time in the world" Severus said

Harry nodded and there was an awkward silence

" I don't know where to go on from here" Severus thought

" Prof... I mean Sev... Severus" Harry started

" Yes" Severus asked

" Can I please look around?" Harry asked, " I don't know where anything is except for this room, your room, the kitchen and the living room, and this place is bigger than just those rooms"

Severus sighed," You're grounded remember?"

" I know... and I can still be grounded, I just want to know where everything is at... hey it's better this way then... me sneaking out of my room to go exploring by myself"

Severus gave him a look, " You know from experience that I am a night person and I do tend to roam the halls at night"

" We're not at Hogwarts anymore" Harry reminded him

" I still roam the halls at night" Severus said

" Please Severus?" Harry said for the first time without stuttering

" Oh very well" Severus said, "You seem to be able to talk anybody into doing something"

" Well I guess I have Slytherin in my blood" Harry joked, " With me being your son and all... actually the hat almost did put me in Slytherin"

" I would have gone mad if that happened" Severus half joked

" You and I both" Harry said

" Well come on then, I'll show you around at least in this place there aren't many forbidden rooms to get lost into" Severus said and they left Harry's room

" Well, as you know this is the hall,that's your bedroom, that's my bedroom, thats the guest bedroom, and that is my parents' bedroom, there is another bathroom on this floor for guests, it's not used much since there are not many guests, but it's there, up their is an attic with all kinds of toys from growing up here, magical and muggle alike, now if we go downstairs we see the living room, oh look there's mom and dad talking about who knows what" Severus mocked

" Hey watch it Severus" Tobias playfully warned

" Sorry dad, showing Harry the house" Severus said and continued, " This is the kitchen where mom cooks her wonderful meals, and that door leads to the backyard and that door is the garage and the door next to the garage door leads to the basement where we are headed next"

Severus opened the door and turned the light on and they headed down to the basement

" Smells like your classroom" Harry said

" It's a potions lab" Severus said

" I thought you haven't been here for a while" Harry said

" I'm not the only one who likes potions, my mom likes potions, she comes down here a lot" Severus said

" I thought she didn't follow what's going on in the wizarding world" Harry said

" She doesn't but she loves making potions, mostly healing potions, they work better than muggle medicine" Severus said

" I see" Harry said

" Ok down here is where you need to be careful, there are rooms down here that are dangerous, there are plants down here that can kill you" Severus said

Harry's eyes went wide

" Just don't go into the rooms and you'll be fine" Severus said, " When I do come back here, I'm usually down here making potions for the next school year. This was my lab when I was young, I always had a knack for potions, my parents would always catch me down here brewing something or another, my dad didn't like it much though, When he was drunk I'd come down here, he wouldn't come down here because he used to be afraid of magic, he still doesn't come down unless necessary"

" So there are only killer plants down here like Devils Snare?" Harry asked

" There's Devils Snare... don't look for it because there isn't a secret room under it this time" Snape said with a stern look

" Ok no problem" Harry said

" Ok now if you will follow me back upstairs we will go out into the backyard" Severus said he was sounding like a tour guide

They got upstairs and went out into the backyard

" Wow your parents have a big backyard" Harry gaped

" Big enough for flying brooms, that's the fun part about the big back yard" Severus said

" So even though we're supposed to be hiding we can still fly back here?" Harry asked

" Of course, wards are put up to protect us, it makes us invisible to muggles who don't know about the wizarding world and to the dark lord and his followers

" Thats cool, when were the wards put up? We just got here today" Harry said

" Dumbledore put them up before we got here" Severus said, " Harry you worry to much"

" I don't worry, I'm just curious" Harry said

They went back inside and finished the tour of the house

" Ok now you got the tour, now back to your room" Severus said

" Yes sir" Harry said gloomy

He treaded back up to his room


	16. Chapter 16

"I really hate having to ground him" Severus said sitting down next to his dad on the couch

" It's part of parenting, the fun stuff and the bad stuff, all in all it's worth it" Tobias said

" You're right... but maybe I went too hard on him, I mean I don't think he's used to being punished like this" Severus said

" Are you sure did you ask him?" Eileen asked

" No... we didn't really discuss punishments much, just the spanking part" Severus said

" Well maybe you should ask him what he's used to, maybe you can punish him like that" Tobias said

" I don't think the punishments he is used to is fair" Severus said, " But I'll ask him" He got up from his seat and went back upstairs to his son's room and knocked

" What" Harry said not as depressed

" We have another thing we need to discuss" Severus said

" Ok" Harry said

Severus opened the door and came in, " I realize you haven't really been grounded before and it is a shock to you"

" What?" Harry asked, " Now what are you talking about?"

" I just want to know how you used to be punished" Severus said, " At the Dursley's"

" Well... I have been punished before by the Dursleys more harshly, I would be locked in the cupboard for a while and a lot of times no meals" Harry said, " I would also have to do extra chores like mowing, cleaning the windows, gardening, cleaning out the garage and vacuuming all before lunch" Harry said

" All of those in the same day?" Severus asked

" Yes" Harry said

" So you're telling me that my punishment is a breeze compared to what you're used to" Severus said

" Yah pretty much, well with this punishment I still get to eat... right?" Harry asked

" Of course you do, I told you already, not feeding a child is child abuse" Severus said

" What I don't understand is the triple punishment thing" Harry said

" My dad made it up when he was drunk, I didn't like it at the time, but it is pretty good

" Not from where I'm standing" Harry said

" That's because you're on the receiving end," Severus said

" So why triple and not double?" Harry asked

"When the child runs away from a punishment you don't double the punishment you triple it because they will think twice before doing it again, you see I was just going to give you thirty swats, but since you ran away..." Severus said

" You tripled it to 90" Harry finished

" Exactly" Severus said

" And I was just going to be grounded for one week but since you tripled it I'm grounded for three, then I was being a smart-aleck and now it's a month" Harry said

" I think Hermione is rubbing off on you" Severus said

Harry grinned

" Ok... I'm going to be nice for a change" Severus said

Harry looked at him

" Since we only found out we're related, and this isn't a good way to start... I'm going to take away your grounding and just leave you with a stern warning" Severus said

Harry smiled a toothy smile at that, " Thank you"

" Now go get your broom and go into the back yard and fly" Severus said

" Yes sir" Harry said with a grin, he grabbed his broom and passed is father and headed outside to fly

" You got a soft heart Severus" Tobias said

" Only to my family" Severus said as he watched his son take off on his broom


	17. Chapter 17

Harry rode on his broom until Eileen called him in for dinner

" So Harry what is school like for you, besides all that you gone through with that Volde guy? Tobias asked

" Oh... well... I get decent grades I guess" Harry said

" Except in Potions" Severus said

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus

" You don't like potions?" Eileen asked surprised

" I didn't say that, Severus just said I'm not _good_ in potions" Harry corrected

" Well what are you doing wrong?" Eileen asked

" He doesn't study, he's always getting in some kind of mischief" Severus said

" Not always... just... sometimes" Harry said

" Well do you study for potions?" Tobias asked

" Not... really" Harry said

" And you wonder why you don't have a good grade in my class" Severus said rolling his eyes

" Why don't you study for his class Harry?" Eileen asked, " Potions are really useful in the future"

" Well... Can we go to a different topic?" Harry asked

" No, we cannot, you're doing bad in Potions, we are not getting off the topic" Eileen commanded

" I don't want to talk about it because I know I'll get in trouble for it" Harry said

" Why would you get in trouble?" Severus asked

" Because... I don't study for Potions because I don't enjoy the class because... you always seem to pick on the Gryffindors, especially Ron, Neville, Hermione and I, and with you picking on us we get really annoyed, Neville gets scared and that's why he always messes up his potions, when we're annoyed we seem to not care what we get... the only one who does care is Hermione, but she cares about all her grades" Harry said

" Don't you care about your grades" Severus asked

" Yes, but all the other teachers make the class enjoyable, you just make the class irritating, the Slytherins help with that... especially Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, they love picking on us, it seems like you know what they do but you don't do anything about it, but if the Gryffindors do something wrong that's not even as bad as what the Slytherins do then we are deducted house points" Harry said

" You do realize I had to do that because of the Dark Lord right?" Severus asked

" Yes, but now he knows your secret, now what are you going to do?" Harry challenged

" I'll... make everything fair for both houses" Severus said, " I'll try not to scare Neville too much and pick on you guys... things changed and things _will_ change for the better"

Harry nodded

It was silent for the rest of the dinner time


	18. Chapter 18

" Harry after Dinner I want you to get out your potions book and do some studying" Eileen said, " It will not do having a father and grandmother who are masters at Potions and having you fail"

" I don't actually fail potions" Harry said

" You're studying" Eileen ordered

Harry looked at his dad and to his disapointment he nodded

" Yes mam" Harry said gloomy

Severus hid a smirk

" You can never say no to Eileen, she always gets her way, she's very stubborn" Tobias said

" I am not stubborn" Eileen said, I would just like my grandson to be good in Potions"

" She's stubborn" Tobias whispered

Eileen glared

" You better study your potions, Mum will know if you don't" Severus whispered

" How would she know?" Harry asked

" It's kind of like she has eyes in back of her head, you can't get away with anything" Severus said

" I was the captain of the Gobblestones team at Hogwarts when I went there, you have to have a sharp eye and aim" Eileen said

" What would happen if I didn't study? I'm just curious" Harry said

" You'll be grounded again" Severus said calmly

" Ok I'll study" Harry said

" Good boy" Eileen said with a smile

After dinner Harry went back upstairs, grabbed his potions book, headed back downstairs with it and sat at the table to study his potions. Harry got frusterated after thirty minutes

" Why is there a draught of living death anyway? Why would somebody want to look like they're dead?" Harry asked his father

" Have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?" Severus asked

" Yes, but that wasn't..." Harry started

" It was the Draught of Living Death that she took" Severus said

" So the friar was a wizard?" Harry asked

" Yes" Severus said

" Wow, never would have guessed" Harry said, " But why would any of us in this day and age need to know the ingredents to the Draught of Living Death?"

" You never know, there are many uses for that potion" Severus said, " Which you will learn in your sixth year, that is the first potion that you lot will be making, I'm giving you a heads up"

" Oh... thanks... Hey wait a minute this is the potion you asked me about during my first year" Harry said

" Wow, you actually remember that" Severus teased

" Well yah, you singled me out in front of everybody and you knew I wouldn't get the answer, I was a first year for crying out loud, and FYI I was only writing down everything you said. You said, (Deep voice) I don't want any wand waving in this class... Some of you might not think this is magic at all. I don't believe you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... (regular voice) oh yah, I do pay attention"

" Impressive that you would remember every thing I said your first day in my class" Severus said with a smirk, " Nice voice too"

Harry smiled, " So how long do I have to study?"

" At least an hour... I think we should make this a habbit for you" Severus said with a smirk

Harry's eyes widened, " A habbit? But Prof... Severus" He started

" No buts, I think it'll do you some good" Severus said

" Studying potions every day for an hour?" Harry asked

" No, it doens't have to be potions, Mum just wanted you to study potions today" Severus said

Harry looked very worried

" Oh for heaven sakes Harry, it's for an hour every day, an hour isn't going to kill you" Severus snapped

" It might" Harry said with a pout

" Oh you are such a teenager" Severus said

" Well I am fifteen" Harry reminded him, " Studying is so boring"

" There are easier ways to study, fun ways" Severus said

" How can studying be fun?" Harry asked

" Make studying into a game" Severus said

" How in the world could you make History of Magic a game or Transfiguration?" Harry asked

" Well have you heard of Jepardy?" Severus asked

" Yes" Harry said, " I grew up with a cousin who does nothing but watch t.v."

" Well that is how we can study History of Magic and Potions" Severus said with a grin

Harry lifted an eyebrow, " Hmm you don't seem the playing games type"

" There's a lot you don't know about me" Severus said, " Anyway, with studying Transfiguration... that's an easy one, have you ever played cherades?"

" I've heard about it but I haven't played it" Harry said

" So you know how to play?" Severus asked

" Yes, but how will that help with studying Transfiguration?" Harry asked

" We look through your book and act out an object or something and you take an object and transfigure it" Severus said

" How do you know all of these games?" Harry asked

" My mother played these games with me when I had to study, and they do work" Severus said

" Wow hold on, we cant do these games, I'm not of age, I can't use magic outside school" Harry said

" Harry they're for studying purposes, you can use magic while you're studying, plus you are in the presents of a teacher, and most importantly your father" Severus said


	19. Chapter 19

Severus let him stop studying, he figured he studied enough for one day, he did his homework and studied all on his first day at his grandparent's house

" Hmm who knew that Harry would actually follow orders like that. He didn't stop studying until I told him he could. Well I suppose you threaten to spank the fifteen year old and ground him he would think before he acts" Severus thought

" Hey Severus can I go fly some more?" Harry asked

All of a sudden it started to rain

" Ah... no" Severus said

" Stupid rain" Harry mumbled

" Hmm, looks like the perfect time for popcorn and a movie" Severus said aloud

" Popcorn and a movie?" Harry asked

" That's what I said didn't I?" Severus asked

" Yah... I guess" Harry said

" What you never had popcorn and a movie? What in the world did you do at your aunts house?" Severus asked

" Well I kind of wasn't aloud to watch TV, and forget popcorn" Harry said

" Have you ever had popcorn?" Severus asked

" Not before Hogwarts sir" Harry said

" Wow, well then you're in for a treat, so what should we watch?" Severus asked walking into the living room where his parents were

" You guys want to watch a movie and have popcorn?" Severus asked

" Sure, I was just going to suggest that" Eileen said

" What movie should we watch?" Tobias asked

Harry came into the living room and Severus looked at him, " A comedy" He figured Harry had enough fear in his life and enough sadness, he could use some happiness

" What comedy should we watch?" Tobias asked

" What do you have?" Harry asked

" Well the newest one we have is... Blades of Glory, we haven't seen that one yet, I hear it's pretty funny" Tobias said

" Oh Please it's about men ice-skating in the couples competition because they were banned from mens singles" Severus said

" It does sound funny" Harry said with a chuckle

" See it sounds funny, so lets watch it" Tobias said

Severus rolled his eyes, " Yes sir"

" I'll go make the popcorn" Eileen said

" I'll get the pop, Severus pop in the movie" Tobias said

" Yes sir" Severus said again and went to the movie case and looked for Blades of Glory

" Hey Harry, what kind of pop do you like?" Tobias came back from the kitchen and asked

" Uh... I don't really drink pop" Harry said

" Are you allergic or something?" Tobias asked

" No, the Dursley's never let me have pop and pop isn't on the Wizarding menu" Harry said

" What do you guys drink at that school?" Tobias asked

" Pumpkin juice" Harry said

" Is that like apple juice or orange juice?" Tobias asked

" Tobias you remember, we had it at my parents house when we were dating, you know that orange thick junk you called it" Eileen said

" You actually like that?" Tobias asked

" Yes" Harry said

" Well you're in for a treat, if you like that orange thick junk, then you'll love Dr. Pepper, there are 23 flavors in one pop" Tobias said with a smile, " Severus what kind do you want?"

" Pepsi" Severus said

" Pepsi it is then" Tobias said, " A Dr. Pepper and a Pepsi"

Severus finally found the movie and put it in the DVD player

" How come we don't have these things in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked

" You know I don't know, I'm sure everybody will love to watch movies and pop popcorn in a microwave instead on open fire" Severus said, " And it's brighter with lightbulbs instead of torches in many rooms, but saying lumos in a room is pretty cool, the best that muggles can do is the clap censored lights" Severus said, " And it's very easy to get sick and tired of Pumpkin juice"

" Oh yah" Harry agreed

Finally the popcorn was done and Tobias brought in the drinks and handed them out

" Well everybody find a spot to sit and lets watch the movie" Eileen said

Everybody found a seat, Eileen and Tobias cuddled on the couch together and Severus and Harry took the two chairs on both ends of the couch

" Everybody situated?" Severus asked

Everybody nodded and Severus took the remote and pushed play

Harry took his first sip of Dr. Pepper and his eyes lit up, " Wow this is good"

His elders smiled at the boy

The family watched the movie and twenty minutes into it; it started pouring then thundering and then it started lightning and the wind started to pick up

" This weather is peculiar, it wasn't supposed to rain" Tobias said, " Well that's what the weather man said"

" The weather man is a joke, I'm better at predicting the weather than he is dear" Eileen said, " Don't you remember me telling you it's going to rain tonight?"

" How do you always know these things?" Tobias asked

" Well I am a witch, I do use my powers for some things you know" Eileen said

" I guess I should listen to you more often huh?" Tobias asked

" Yes" Eileen said

" So oh magnificent one, when will the storm be over?" Tobias asked

" Tomorrow night" Eileen said

Harry groaned

" Well Harry it will give you plenty of time to study" Eileen said

" I only have to study an hour a day" Harry said

" Or we can study together and play those games Severus and I used to play, you remember those games son?" Eileen asked

" Yes mom, I already told him about them" Severus said

" More Jepardy and Cherades? I'm in" Tobias said

" That's the first" Severus mummbled

" Eh, I was drunk then" Tobias said, " Haven't touched the stuff since I quit"

" So what do you say? You want to play those games?" Eileen asked

Harry sighed, " I'll give it a shot"

" Good" Eileen said with a smile

They finished watching the movie and then it was late

" Harry it's time for bed" Severus said

" It's summer and it's 10:30" Harry said

" Don't start an argument just do as you're told" Severus said firmly

Harry sighed and headed upstairs, he really didn't want to start up an argument, he knew he would lose and end up with a sore bottom


	20. Chapter 20

Harry couldn't sleep that night, the storm was keeping him awake. He kept tossing and turning and there were big thunder claps like every few minutes

" The storm is getting worse" Harry thought, he was doing that old counting trick where you count to see if the storm is getting closer or farther away

All of a sudden he heard a knock at the front door

" Who'd be out in this?" Harry said getting up and grabbing his wand, he knew his father and grandparents weren't up because he heard them go to bed, he walked down the stairs and opened the door with his wand close by, on the front portch was a girl who looked like Ginny's age

" Can I help you?" Harry asked

" C-Can I C-Come in?" The girl asked

" She must be good, she got past the wards" Harry thought, " Yah sure, come on in"

She smiled and went past Harry

" Here let me get you a towel, you must be freezing" Harry said and went to the downstairs bathroom and brought a towel for the stranger

" Thanks" The girl said

" Um... make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back" Harry said awkwardly leading her to the couch

The girl nodded and smiled her thanks

Harry ran upstairs and to his dad's door, " Severus" Harr whispered

There was no answer. He knocked, " Severus" he said a little louder

There was still no answer

Harry sighed and opened the door and went over to his dad's bed to wake him up. He shook his soulder, " Severus"

" Hmm" Severus mumbled

" Severus wake up, there's a girl who looks sick on the couch" Harry said

" Hmm, later Harry, go back to bed... what did you say?" Severus asked opening his eyes and sitting up

" There's a girl on the couch, she was caught in the storm" Harry said

" You let a strange girl in?" Severus asked

" I had to, she came knocking and she looked very sick, and she passed the wards so I know she's not evil" Harry said

" Ok" Severus said, " Let's go down"

They headed back down to the living room and the girl was still sitting there wrapped in a towel, she saw Severus and got scared

" Calm down, he's my" Harry looked at Severus, " He's my dad"

" What's your name honey?" Severus asked

" S-S-Sara" Sara said and then sneezed

" What were you doing out in that storm?" Severus asked

" I... I ran a-away f-from home" Sara said and sneezed again

" Why would you do that?" Severus asked

" Because my... my parents think I'm we.weird, things keep hap-happ-happen" Sara sneezed again, " Happening around me"

" Like what?" Harry asked

" Well... I Blew up my grandmother like a balloon last year.The year before that I ended up on the roof of my house without climbing up on a latter or tree, I just appeared up there" Sara said

Harry and Severus looked at each other and nodded

" Where are you from Sara?" Severus asked

" Greenwhich London" Sara said

" Wow you're a long way from home, this is, Manchester England, Spinners End street" Severus said

" I know, I've been gone for six months, I've been everywhere, I don't know where I'm going though" Sara said

" Well stay here tonight, we have an extra bedroom" Severus said

" Oh I can't do that, I... I got to go" Sara said standing up

" You're not going anywhere" Severus said

" I have to, I'm a freak" Sara said

" No you're not" Harry said

" How do you know?" Sara asked, " You don't know me"

" Do you get a hair cut very short one day and it grows back the next day?" Harry asked

" Yes" Sara said

" Do you do things you can't explain?" Harry asked

" Yes" Sara said, " That's why I have to go"

" Sara do you believe in magic?" Harry asked

" What?" Sara asked

" Magic, you know Abra cadabra, hocus pocus, that sort of stuff" Harry said

" No that's fake, magic's not real" Sara said

" Sara you're a witch" Severus said

" What?" Sara asked surprised, " Fine if you think I'm a witch then I'll be leaving" She looked mad

" No not that kind, a real witch, you know with powers" Harry said

" I'm not a witch, there are no such thing" Sara said

" Harry do you have your wand?" Severus asked

" Yah" Harry said taking it out of his pocket and handed it to his father

" Sara watch" Severus instructed and pointed Harry's wand to a pillow, " WINGADRIUM LEVIOSA"

The pillow floated up

" How... How'd you do that?" Sara asked

" I'm a wizard" Severus said, " So is Harry and you are a witch"

" How do you know?" Sara asked

" Because you have been experiencing uncontrollable magic that witches and Wizards experience when they haven't been taught how to control it" Harry said, " That has happened to everybody who have magical powers"

" Really?" Sara asked

" Yes, now lets get you into something dry" Severus said, " And then to bed"

Severus went into the laundry room where the clean dry clothes are and found a pair of his mothers pajamas

" I really don't want to impose" Sara said to Harry

" You're not imposing, the Snape's like the company" Harry said, " It's my first night here too"

" How is this your first night?" Sara asked

" We just found out we're related, Severus is the potions professor at the magical school I go to, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry said

Severus came back with two piece pajamas and handed them to Sara

" Thank you" Sara said

" You're welcome, let us show you to your room" Severus said and they all went upstairs and showed Sara her room for the night

" Thank you for your kindness and explaining things to me" Sara said

" You're welcome" Severus said, " Well goodnight you two"

" Night Severus" Harry said

" Night sir" Sara said

Severus nodded and headed back to his room

" Well, you have your own bathroom over there, and you can just wake me up if you need something ok?" Harry asked

" Ok, thank you Harry" Sara said with a smile

" You're welcome Sara, Goodnight"

" Goodnight" Sara said

Harry walked out of the room and headed back to his room


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Severus told his parents about Sara while making pancakes

" Oh poor girl, I hope she's going to be ok" Eileen said

" She will, with a little training, she will be just like everybody else at Hogwarts" Severus said

" What are we going to do with her? She doesn't have any family any more" Tobias said

" Yah she does, she just ran away from them" Severus said, " We can go find her family"

" But will they understand how special she is?" Eileen asked

" I don't know" Severus said

" What if they are not supportive of her being a witch?" Tobias asked

" We'll think of something" Severus said

" Well I think I'll go wake them up" Eileen said

Severus nodded and Eileen left to wake up the teens. She woke up Harry first

" Harry Dear it's time to get up" Eileen said

She opened his door and scowled at the colors, she really didn't like Crimson and Gold, Gryffindor colors

" Harry, it's time to get up" She said again

Harry moaned, " It's too early"

" It's 8:00" Eileen said

" Yah, it's too early" Harry said

Eileen rolled her eyes, " Severus all over again" She thought then took her wand and made the covers disapear

" Mrs. Snape" Harry hollard

" I told you it's time to get up" Eileen said

Harry growled and slowly got up, he really didn't have any choice in that matter, " Is it still raining?"

" Yes, I told you it won't stop until tonight" Eileen said

" Oh... Yah" Harry yawned

" Well hurry and get dressed, Severus is making pancakes" Eileen said

" Huh?" Harry asked

" If you hurry, you can catch him wearing his apron that says kiss the cook" Eileen said

" Oh I got to see that" Harry said finally wide awake

Eileen smiled and went in to wake up the new girl

Harry got dressed in a hurry and quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen and was shocked to see his Potions Professor wearing an orange apron that said "Kiss the Cook" on the string tied around his waist in black. Harry tried holding his laughter but he couldn't

" What's so funny?" Seveus said turning around and facing his son

Harry saw the front and burst out laughing with tears

Severus finally got it, " haha very funny"

" Never think I'd see the day that you'd wear hahaha that hahaha" Harry was laughing so hard he was getting weak

Severus rolled his eyes and took off the apron, " It's dad's, not mine"

" It's for when I actually do the cooking, I tend to make a mess" Tobias said

" You tell anybody that I wore an apron that said kiss the cook... well... lets just leave it at that" Severus said

" Yah, sure... no problem" Harry said not being able to not smile

" So how many do you want?" Severus asked

" One please" Harry said

" Hmm, I don't think so" Severus said and gave him two, " Mom will kill me if I only give you one, you're too thin for your age"

Harry sighed and waited for the others to sit down

" Thanks mum for waking him up and having him catch me in dad's apron" Severus glared

" Hey you wanted me to wake him up, you knew he was coming down" Eileen said

" You didn't have to tell him I was in the apron, he came down way too fast" Severus said, " I was supposed to be done making the pancakes when he came down"

" I couldn't resist" Eileen said

Finally Sara came down and she looked very shy

" Honey you can sit next to Harry" Eileen said

" Sara how many pancakes do you want?" Severus asked

" One please" Sara said

Severus sighed and gave her two

" I said" Sara started

" You're being too shy, you look very hungry and one will not fill you up" Severus said

Sara nodded her thanks and the buzzer went off

" And there's the bacon" Severus said and went to get it and brought it over to the table

" I want You two to take at least three pieces of bacon" Eileen said, " You both look way too skinny"

" Yes mam" The teens said and grudgedly took three. They both waited until everybody has been served and watched as everybody else started eating before they started eating

" Wow Severus you're a good cook" Harry said

" Thank you Harry" Severus said

" He gets the skill from Eileen" Tobias said

" Cooking's not hard, it's kind of like making potions" Severus said, " You have to make sure you have all of the ingredients or it will all go wrong, but with cooking, the food usually doesn't go boom when something goes wrong"

" So are we still going to do that studying thing?" Harry asked

" Yes" Severus said, " We have to get Sara used to magic, and these games will also help her"

" How? She can't do the spells" Harry said

" Yes, but she can see what magic can do" Severus said

Harry nodded

They finished Breakfast and were talking about magic through the whole thing

" So what are the Dark Arts?" Sara asked

" Evil Witches and Wizards" Harry said, " The worst one is Voldemort"

" Don't say that name" Severus warned

" Oops, sorry, well... you know who is the evilest wizard of this time, he kills and killed many people including my mum and my...step dad when I was a baby, he tried killing me but he couldn't because of my mother, she sacrificed herself to save me" Harry said, " And I was just left with a lightning bolt shaped scar and... became famous in the Wizarding world"

" Wow just like that?" Sara asked

" Just like that" Harry said

" So what happened to him?" Sara asked

" Well when he tried to kill me, he was destroyed... or something but then thanks to a rat named Peter Pettigrew he was brought back to life" Harry said

" Why would you call him a rat?" Sara asked

" Because he turns into a rat" Severus said, " He's an animagus... a shapeshifter and he turns into a rat, and he was the Potters' secret keeper and he told the Dark Lord where the Potters were hiding"

Sara looked confused

" You'll understand what they're talking about when you read some of the books on the subject" Eileen said

" I've been around Eileen for 41 years and I still don't understand some of the stuff she's talking about" Tobias said

" That's because you won't read the books I ask you to read" Eileen said

" Nah, I don't like reading" Tobias said

" And that's why you don't know much about our world" Severus said

Tobias rolled his eyes and glared the Snape glare

" Hmm, so that's where you got that from" Harry said

" What?" Severus asked

" The glare that scares all" Harry said

Severus glared at him

" That's it" Harry said

Snape smirked, " That's why I did it"

" Well lets get the game started shall we?" Eileen asked

" How are we supposed to play jepardy without the cards and buttons and all the other things we need" Sara asked

" I have the things" Eileen said and she took out her wand, " ACCIO JEPARDY GAME THINGS"

The Jepardy game things came to her and she waved her wand and made everything set up on their own

" Cool" Sara said

" Magic's fun" Eileen said, " I haven't used this much magic for 18 years"

Severus smirked, " Well lets get all of the catagories set up and stuff"

" What should we study?" Tobias asked, " Potions or History of Magic?"

" Potions" Eileen said

Severus nodded in agreement and got out the potions questions and answers

" You guys do realize it's not going to be fair right? We have a girl who doesn't know anything about magic, we have a muggle, we have a potions master/professor, a potions mistress, and a fifth year

" Harry, don't worry" Severus said, " I'm going to be asking the questions, you, dad and mum are going to be the contestants and Sara is going to watch to get a feel about magic"

" Good, I would be totally lost" Sara said

Severus nodded

" And I'm going to go easy on both of you" Eileen said with a smile

Severus conjured the living room to look like the jepardy room and they began, with Severus talking like Alex Trabek


	22. Chapter 22

Because it was raining they played the game all day; well until lunch. Eileen was in the lead, her score was 500 followed by Harry with the score of 475, and then Tobias was in last with 375 points. The categories went by school year, first year, second year, third year, fourth year, fifth year, sixth year, seventh year. They did potion questions for a while and then they switched to History of Magic and then they put them both together, that was interesting. Finally it was lunchtime

" Well it looks like the winner makes lunch, but the loser does the dishes" Eileen said

" That's not fair" Tobias said

" Sure it is" Eileen said

" Oh very well" Tobias said defeated

Eileen smiled and went into the kitchen to make lunch

" Hey Sara there's something I've been wanting to ask" Harry said

" What?" Sara asked

" Well, when I just turned eleven I got my Hogwarts letter, that's when we start going to the school, you look to be about fourteen or fifteen, how come you didn't get a letter?" He asked

" I was supposed to get a letter when I was eleven?" Sara asked

" Yah" Harry said

" I never got one" Sara said, " Maybe I'm not like you guys after all" She sounded sad

" Nonsense, you are a witch" Severus said

" Well if I didn't get the letter" Sara started

" Not getting the letter doesn't make you not a witch, you are a witch, why you didn't get the letter I don't know, but we will figure it out" Severus said

" How?" Sara asked

" We're taking you home" Severus said, " After lunch"

" What?" No please don't" Sara begged

" Calm down Sara, we just need to speak to your parents, you don't have to stay there if you don't want to" Severus said

" Wh... where will I stay?" Sara asked

" Well you did like your room right?" Severus asked

" Yes" Sara said

" Well then you'll stay here" Severus said, " If you really want to that is, but I think we should talk to your parents first"

" Ok" Sara said

" Your guys, lunch is ready" Eileen called

They went into the kitchen and sat at the same spots they sat at during breakfast

" So do you guys want to play charades after lunch" Tobias asked

" Uh, no, we have other plans, we are going to talk to Sara's parents" Severus explained

" We want to figure out why she didn't get a letter when she turned eleven" Harry explained

" I don't think I want to face my parents" Sara whispered

" You'll be fine Sara, We both will be there with you, nothing and no one will or can hurt you" Severus said

Sara nodded her understanding

" Well enough of this chitchat, eat up before the soup gets cold" Eileen said

They stopped talking and began eating and after lunch they headed over to the fireplace

" Why are we by the fireplace, I thought we were going to my parents house" Sara said

" We are, we're flooing there" Severus explained

" What's flooing?" Sara asked

" It's where you're transported in a green flame" Harry explained, " It's not hot or anything, just say specifically where you want to go nice and clearly and you'll be transported there, I suggest you close your eyes though, it's kind of dizzying"

" And brace yourself, new flooers always fall when the land" Severus said

Sara nodded but still looked scared

" Perhaps I should go first?" Harry questioned

Sara nodded

Harry shrugged and stepped into the floo then took some floo powder and said, " Sara's Parents' house" very clearly. Harry was engulfed by green flames and disappeared

Sara screamed, " Where did he go?"

" Your parents place, now it's your turn, just say "my parents place" and you will join Harry" Severus said

" A... Are you sure?" Sara asked uncertainly

" Yes, I'm sure, now step in" Severus said

Sara nodded and did as she was told

" Now take some floo powder and say "my parents house" then drop the powder" Severus said

Sara did as she was told and she was engulfed in green flames just like Harry was and she landed in the fireplace of her parents


	23. Chapter 23

Severus went through the floo and ended up landing in Sara's parent's fireplace only to have a gun pointed at him just like a gun was pointed at his son and their daughter

" I would like to introduce you to my parents, Paul and Veronica Dadley" Sara whispered

" I advice you to lower your weapons Dadleys" Severus said with a Snape glare

" I advice you to take your freaks and get out of here the way you came" Paul said

" Well one of the _freaks_ is your daughter" Severus said

" We have no daughter" Veronica said, " Once we found out she had freaky powers we disowned her"

" WE TOLD YOU TO NEVER DARKEN OUR DOORSTEP AGAIN" Paul yelled at his daughter

" I'm sorry sir" Sara said

" Sorry isn't good enough" Paul said and hit Sara upside the head

" MR. DADLEY STOP THIS AT ONCE" Severus yelled taking his wand out, " And put your gun down"

" I will call the cops that you lot are breaking and entering" Veronica said

" Go ahead, we won't be here when they get here, Severus said, " I just thought you'd like to know that I'm going to take care of your daughter that you clearly don't love"

" How can we love a freak?" Veronica asked, " First it was the weird things that happened around her and then my mother was blown up like a balloon, we knew it was her... FREAK"

" I'm not a FREAK" Sara yelled and glared

" We were glad you ran away _Sara, _" It was the best day of our lives" Veronica said

" How can a mother be so heartless to her child, just because she is different?" Harry asked

" Freaks are not aloud in our family, when we got that stupid letter addressed to Sara when she was 11 to Hogwash or something like that and it said that she was invited to tend a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we knew we had to break it out of her, apparently it didn't work and so when she ran away, we disowned her" Veronica said

" Take her, we don't want her, you can deal with her... _freakiness_" Paul said

" I AM NOT A FREAK" Sara yelled

Paul slapped her again but this time with the end of the gun

" STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS" Snape said and raised his wand, "IMPEDIMENTA"

Paul was lifted up in the air and his eyes widened

" You will not harm your daughter ever again do you understand me?" Severus asked with a Snape glare

" PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAK. PUT ME DOWN... VERONICA CALL THE COPS!" Paul yelled

Vernonica headed toward the phone

" IMPEDIMENTA" Harry yelled and Veronica was lifted up into the air, " You're not going anywhere"

" HOW DARE YOU! PUT ME DOWN _NOW_!" Veronica yelled

" No, you will both appologias to your daughter and then we can leave" Harry said

" I will not appologias to that freak" Paul said

" Yes you will, one way or another" Severus threatened

" No, it's ok, lets just go" Sara said sadly

" Do you have anything else that belongs to you here?" Severus asked

" Yes" Sara said

" Well go get your belongings" Severus said, " We have all the time in the world" He smirked evily

" PUT US DOWN" Paul demanded

Harry and Severus shook their heads

" I want to get something straight with you" Severus said, " Wizards and Witches are _not_ Freaks"

" And you had a beautiful and nice girl there, you just lost what could have been the best thing that could have happened to your family" Harry said, " I hope you can live with yourselves for what you have done, because after today, you will not see her again"

Sara came down an hour later and saw that her parents were still floating up there, " How long are they going to stay up there?" She asked

" They'll be down once we leave" Severus said, " They're landing won't be very good or soft but they will land"

Sara winced a bit

" So do you have everything?" Severus asked

Sara nodded

" Ok then lets go, just say Tobias Snape's house" Severus told Sara

Sara nodded and took one last look at her parents and glared at them then stepped into the fireplace, " Tobias Snape's house" She was engulfed by green flames and landed at the Snapes

" Well then Harry you're next" Severus said

" ok" Harry said and he flooed to the Snapes

" Well I hope you two had fun" Severus said and he waved his wand and cast a spell that won't let them forget all the good times they had with their daughter and they won't forget what they lost, " I must be on my way"

" What about us" Veronica asked

" You'll fall when I'm in the floo" Severus said and stepped into the fireplace and flooed to his parents house and smiled when he heard the thump of the Dadleys falling


	24. Chapter 24

" So now what?" Sara asked

" Well like I said to your... parents, I'm going to take care of you" Severus said

" You're going to adopt me?" Sara asked

" Well how do you feel about a loving family with a brother?" Severus asked

" I've always wanted a brother, I'm an only child, my parents didn't want any more freaks" Sara said

" Good, I'm an only child too, I've always wanted a sibling" Harry said

" Then it's settled, I will adopt you and we will become one big happy family" Severus said with a smile

" Well we're going to need to fix up your room Sara since now you're going to be one of the family" Eileen said

" What do you mean fix it up?" Sara asked

" We need to make the room as nice as Harry's" Eileen said, " Otherwise, it won't be fair"

" Well what's wrong with it?" Sara asked

" It doesn't have a window seat or a desk" Harry explained

" Oh I don't mind, I really don't need a desk or a window seat" Sara said

" Nonsense, you're one of the family, and it won't be fair, we will get a window seat and a desk for you" Eileen said, " And I don't want any arguments"

" Stubbornness runs in the family, watch out" Severus whispered

" Ok now since we're all going to be a family, can I ask you something?" Sara asked Harry

" Yah sure" Harry said

" Why don't you look like them?" Sara asked, " I know you just found out that you're related, but all kids at least look somewhat like their parents"

It was quiet in the house

" um... I'm under a very strong polyjuice potion" Harry said

" What's polyjuice?" Sara asked

" Wasn't that one of the questions in Jeopardy?" Harry asked

" I got them all confused" Sara said embarrassed

" It's the one that makes you look like somebody else" Severus explained

" Oh I remember that one, it only works with humans and not with animals" Sara said

" Exactly, one of my friends had a very bad experience with Polyjuice potion a few years ago... she was coughing up fur balls for a week" Harry said with a grin

" Oh poor girl" Sara said imagining what it would be like

" So anyway, my mum put me under a strong Polyjuice potion that made me look like my adopted father James Potter" Harry said

" Why didn't your mum want you to know who your dad is?" Sara asked

" Because I'm a... or was a death eater" Severus said, " I was loyal to a very bad and mad man... or so she thought, but I was spying for Dumbledore"

" He's the... principal of Hogwarts" Harry said thinking of the Muggle term

" Or Headmaster, Witches and Wizards aren't the only ones who use Headmaster" Tobias said

" So what happened to James and your mum?" Sara asked

" They were murdered by the mad man Voldemort" Harry said

" Don't say his name" Severus hissed

" Sorry, and... you know who tried to kill me but he couldn't't and all that was left was this lightning bolt shaped scar" Harry said, " I was only one at the time, and it happened on Halloween night, of all nights, talk about a scare"

Sara's mouth was hanging open, " I'm so sorry"

" It's all right, I don't even remember it, it's mostly what everybody tells me" Harry said

" Still, it's still sad, so when will we get to see what you really look like?" Sara asked

" It's a slow process, but maybe when I'm 17" Harry said

" How old are you now?" Sara asked

" My birthday is on July 31, I'll be 16, Got a while yet" Harry said

Sara looked disappointed

Harry smirked and got close to Sara's ear" Tell you the truth, I'm kind of dreading to know what I look like, have you seen Severus's and Tobias's noses, and the hair?" Harry whispered, " I think it's heredity"

Sara giggled

" What's so funny?" Severus asked, " And what are you whispering about? Are you saying something about my hair or my nose?"

Sara and Harry just smiled and Severus looked at the two teens

" I'd take that as a yes... well then Harry, I'd hate to disappoint, but the nose and the hair _is_ heredity" Severus said with an evil smile

" Oh man" Harry said in mock disappoint

Severus rolled his eyes, " Oh it's not that bad and I'm sure you'll get used to it"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the front door and Severus and Harry automatically got their wands out

" Put your wands away, it might be a regular muggle, nobody can get past the wards" Tobias said and answered the door, " Can I help you?"

" Yes, I'm looking for my niece Sara Dadley, I was told she was here with a Severus Snape" The lady said

" Yes, and who might you be?"

" My name is Mary and I'm her aunt and Godmother, I want to adopt her"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I know this is kind of late in the story and I know you guys don't like how Harry was spanked 90 times. I know it was too much and it's abuse. But this is just a story not real life. I don't actually give kids 90 slaps, Severus is the one who did the spanking and he doesn't know how to take care of a kid, how would he know how many spanks to give Harry? He's just following what his father did to him and when Tobias spanked him when he was small, Tobias was drunk.

" You're Sara's Aunt?" Tobias asked

" Yes and I want to adopt her" Mary said

" Who's at the door dear?" Eileen asked

" Some lady who says she's Sara's aunt" Tobias said

" And Godmother" Mary corrected

" And Godmother" Tobias said

" Aunt Mary?" Sara asked

" You have an aunt Mary" Severus asked

" Yah, I only get to see her one week a year, she's my favorite though" Sara said

" Hmm, sounds suspicious" Severus said and he walked up to the front door, " Are you really Sara's aunt Mary?"

" Yes" Mary said

" Prove it" Severus said

" How?" Mary asked

" Hmm... I have an idea, stay right here" Severus said

" Aren't you going to invite me in?" Mary asked

" Not yet" Severus said

" How rude" Mary said

" Sorry, but it's for safety" Severus said, " Dad don't let her in"

" Ok" Tobias said

Severus went down into the basement and got out a vial of Veritisiurm and brought it back upstairs, went to the front door and handed her the vial, " Drink that"

" ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?" Mary shrieked

" No" Severus said annoyed, " Just drink"

" I don't drink potions that don't look familiar" Mary said defiantly

" You know what a potion is?" Severus asked

" Of course I do, I'm a witch, I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" Mary said

" You don't sound French" Severus said

" Just because I went to a French school doesn't make me French, plus, it's been years since I've gone to school, any accent I have or had has gone" Mary said

" Well the potion you are holding is Veritisirum, I just need to ask you a few questions" Severus said

" I don't drink potions from strangers" Mary said

Severus sighed, " My name is Severus Tobias Snape, I am the Potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

" Oh very well" Mary said and she drank the potion

" Are you Mary, Sara's aunt?" Severus asked

" Yes" Mary said

" Are you her Godmother also?" Severus asked

" Yes" Mary said

" Are you here to destroy us?" Severus asked

" No" Mary said

" Why are you here?" Severus asked

" I want to adopt my favorite niece and raise her like a witch is supposed to be raised" Mary said

" Where have you been all this time?" Severus asked

" I don't understand the question" Mary said

" Where have you been while Sara's parents were treating Sara like dirt?"

" Well for the last six months I have been looking for her, I wasn't aloud to adopt Sara when she was living with her parents, the ministry wouldn't let me, they didn't think anything was wrong, when I stopped by my sister's house today she said that you took her, I cast a locater spell and it led me to this address" Mary said

" Ok" Severus said and he gave her the antidote to the Veritisirum, " You may come in"

" Thank you" Mary said and stepped inside

" Aunt Mary" Sara cheered and ran to her aunt"

" Sara" Mary cheered and hugged her favorite niece, " I missed you so much"

" I missed you too" Sara said

" How would you like to be adopted by me? You'd have a real family" Mary said, " One that won't call you a freak and keep you away from your loved ones"

Sara smiled with wide eyes, " Really?"

" Really" Mary said

" I'd love too... wait... I can't... Mr. Snape wants to adopt me" Sara said

Mary turned to Severus, " _You _want to adopt her?" Mary asked

" Yes" Severus said

" She's a complete stranger to you, why do _you_ want to adopt _her_?" Mary asked with a glare

" Because her parents are as bad as Harry's Aunt and Uncle" Severus said

" Who's Harry?" Mary asked

" I am" Harry said

" He let me in from the rain the other night" Sara said

" You don't even know these people Sara" Mary said, " Why do you want to be adopted by them?"

" I... I don't know who I want to be adopted by, Mr. Snape and his family is are really nice but you are my aunt and godmother" Sara said, " This is so confusing, I don't want to make anybody upset when I have to choose"

Harry thought for a minute, " Sara... I think you should go with your aunt"

" What?" Sara asked

" Blood relatives can keep you more safe than non blood relatives" Harry said

" But won't you guys feel bad?" Sara asked

" No I don't think they will" Mary said with a grin

" Why?" Sara asked, " Why won't they feel bad?"

" Well they can come visit us or we can come visit them... we are only going to live five doors down" Mary said

" You bought that house that has been for sale for two months?" Tobias asked

" Yes" Mary said

" You do realize this is a muggle town right?" Severus asked

" So... _you_ live here" Mary said

" Good point" Severus said

" Will I be going to a magical school?" Sara asked

" Hogwarts" Mary said

" Cool" Sara said with a smile

" You're going to be in my friend Ginny's year, I hope you get Gryffindor" Harry said with a smile

" I just hope you don't get Hufflepuff" Severus said

" What about Slytherin?" Sara asked

" Good luck with Slytherin if you are in it, you will get bullied a lot in that house" Severus said, " I should know, I'm the head of house"

" Why would I get bullied?" Sara asked

" Because you're a muggle born" Severus said, " Mostly pure bloods who think they're the best are in that house"

" Malfoy" Harry coughed

" Yes... Malfoy" Severus said

" Oh for a warning, since you are a muggle born, don't be surprised if you're called a...a..." Harry started

" Oh for crying out loud, the word is mudblood" Severus said

" What's that mean?" Sara asked

" It means dirty blood, somebody with muggle parents, it's a foul name that Slytherins like to call muggleborns, just ignore them if they call you that" Severus said

" Ok" Sara said

" Well then since we have that all straitened out, I suggest Sara we go to our new home, we have a lot of work to do" Mary said

" What about all of the paperwork it takes to adopt her?" Severus asked

" That's all taken care of" Mary said, " My sister and brother- in- law were very happy to get rid of her daughter and have me adopt her"

" What about all of the papers that she needs to sign?" Harry asked

" That part needs to be taken care of but that is it" Mary said

" Well it looks like Sara, we're not going to be siblings, but we can still be friends" Harry said with a smile

" I'd like to be friends" Sara said with a smile, " I guess I should get my stuff"

" That would be wise" Mary said

" I'll go help you with your things" Harry suggested

The two teens went upstairs to retrieve Sara's things. It took them about five minutes, they didn't have much to grab

" Hey Harry, I'll race you downstairs" Sara challenged

" You're on" Harry said

They both took an equal amount of stuff to carry down and they raced down to the adults

" Hey no running in the house" Tobias scolded

" Sorry" They said at the same time when they got down

" You guys are acting like kids" Tobias said

" We are kids"

" Actually you're supposed to be teenagers" Severus said with a glare

" Sorry" They said again

" Oh leave them alone, they were just having fun" Eileen said

" Yes mum" Severus said

" Saved by Mrs. Snape" Harry thought

" Well Sara do you have everything?" Mary asked

" Yes aunt Mary" Sara said with a smile

" Ok, well say yuor goodbyes and thank them for their kindness, we should be going" Mary said

Sara said bye to everybody with hugs and she and her aunt left

" Sweet, now somebody I can hang with during the summer" Harry said with a smile

" She's going to need a lot of tutoring if she wants to be in fifth year when she gets to Hogwarts" Severus said


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time**

Weeks following Sara came over to the Snape's every day and learned about the Wizarding world every day, Harry was slowly changing, he was getting a bit taller and his hair was getting a little straighter

" At this rate you'll be at the same level as the fifth years at Hogwarts" Eileen said

Sara smiled at that

" You're going to have to take a test to make sure you know enough to be in the fifth year" Severus said

" You mean I might not even be in the fifth year?" Sara asked worried

" You just have to take a test, and we have been testing you, I have no doubt that you will pass" Severus said

" Hey Professor, can I teach her how to fly?" Harry asked eagerly, he's been studying all morning and he was very bored

" I don't know, Sara do you think you're ready to try some flying?" Severus asked

" Flying? I've been wanting to fly for a long time now" Sara said excitedly

" Ok, but be careful" Severus said

" Please, like we wouldn't be careful" Harry said cheeky

" Harry" Severus warned

" What?" Harry asked

" Watch your cheek" Severus warned again

" Oh... sorry sir" Harry said guilty

" Oh give him a break Sev, he's been studying all morning" Eileen said

" I don't like cheeky teenagers" Severus said

" Welcome to the world of parenting" Tobias said

" Not all children are cheeky" Severus said

Severus heard a snort coming from his father and Severus glared

" Severus" Tobias warned seeing that glare

" Sorry father" Severus said, " Well are you two going to go out in the back yard or gawk at the adults all day?"

" We're going to gawk at the adults and see the Potions master get in trouble, that's a first" Harry said

" If you don't get out of here, you will be a very sorry little boy" Severus said warningly

Harry glared, " I'm not little"

Severus took two menancing steps towards Harry

" Ok we're going" Harry gasped nervously, " Come on Sara"

The two went out into the backyard and Harry got his broom from the shed and taught Sara the basics of flying

" Why do you like pushing Mr. Snape's buttons?" Sara asked

" He was a git for the five years I've known him, just getting him back that's all" Harry said, " You know, it's funny hearing you call him Mr. Snape when everybody calls him Professor Snape"

" I just have to get used to it that's all" Sara said

" So I now taught you the basics, now you want to go flying? Higher than ten feet I mean?" Harry asked

Sara smiled and nodded

Harry smiled and they both mounted and began flying

" So Harry do you know any tricks?" Sara asked

" Triple flip" Harry said

" How do you do that?" Sara asked

" You get way up in the air and while flying you jump off your broom and do three flips in the air and grab your broom before you crash" Harry explained

" Ooh please show me" Sara urged

Harry smiled and showed off by doing three flips in the air

" Cool, let me try" Sara said

" Careful" Harry said, " You're still a beginner"

Sara smiled and did one flip and got back on her broom

" Wow that was cool" Sara said with a toothy grin, " I'm going to do that again"

Harry smiled and was relieved that she didn't fall

Sara did one flip again and it was another perfect one

" Good job Sara " Harry congratulated

" Now I'm going to try the double flip" Sara said

" Sara are you sure?" Harry asked a little nervous for his friend

" Of course I am" Sara said with a smile and began the double flip, " Have you ever done a quadrouple flip Harry?"

" Um... that's a little harder, my old Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood did before" Harry said

"" You should try four, I think that will be cool" Sara said

Harry smiled, " Yah all right"

Harry took a deep breath and began going fast on his broom and then jumped off and did one flip, two flips, three flips and four flips, he tried grabbing his broom but it wasn't there, it got stuck in a tree

" HARRY" Sara yelled and tried flying towards Harry but she wasn't fast enough, Harry was falling fast

Harry saw his life flash before his eyes and the next thing he knew he heard somebody say, "Evenesco Momentum"


	27. Chapter 27

Harry fell slowly to the ground but he was still scared because the reason why he fell slowly was because his father was the one who said the spell and he did not look happy

" HARRY JAMES SNAPE WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Severus yelled

" Nope, not happy at all" Harry thought to himself and said, " Um... flying"

" _That_ didn't look like flying to me little boy" Severus spat

Harry took a step backwards away from his dad

Sara flew down next to Harry, " Mr. Snape it was an accident"

" An accident that could have been easily avoided" Severus said with a glare at both of them, " Inside both of you, Sara I'm calling your aunt" With that Severus accioed Harry's broom from the tree and shrunk it and put it in his pocket then turned around with billowing robes and stormed inside

" I'm sorry Harry, It's all my fault" Sara said, " If I didn't ask you to do a trick this would have never happened"

" It's not your fault Sara, I was about to show you that trick whether you asked me to or not" Harry said and then sighed, " We should get inside, Professor Snape doesn't like to wait"

Sara nodded and they both gloomily headed inside

When they got inside they saw Severus on the phone

" I think he's talking to my aunt" Sara whispered

" Yes she'll be waiting for you to pick her up" Severus said

" Yep that's my aunt all right" Sara whispered

Severus hung up the phone and glared at the two teens

" Harry, go to your room, Sara, go sit on the couch and wait for your aunt" Severus ordered

" Yes sir" Both teens said with their heads down and went their separate ways

Harry walked to his bed and flopped on his stomach and tried to hide his face in his pillow but then he remembered that stupid spell his dad put on his pillows. Harry growled and turned over on his back and just stared at the ceiling

A half hour later Harry could hear Sara's aunt scolding Sara and then the two left

" Oh great" Harry thought and groaned

Five minutes later Severus came up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door

Severus didn't get an answer and he rolled his eyes and just walked in. He saw his son on his back staring at the ceiling

" At least your face isn't hiding in your pillow again" Severus said

" Tried it, didn't work" Harry mumbled

" Oh yes the spell I put on them" Severus said and went over and sat on the end of Harry's bed

Severus waited for a few moments for his son to look at him but Harry wasn't going to

" You going to look at me or stare at the ceiling all day?" Severus asked

" Well since you like to look inside my head every time I look at you, I think I'll stare at the ceiling all day" Harry said cheekly

" Well that cheek just earned you a mouth washing" Severus said with a glare

Harry looked at his dad and glared right back and then looked away and pouted

" And since you're acting like a five year old, I'm going to treat you as one" Severus said

" I am _not_ acting like a five year old" Harry spat

" Mind your tone or I'll use more than my hand on your backside" Severus warned

" You're not spanking me" Harry said and at this point he was off his bed and away from his dad

" Oh yes I am, you deserve a spanking for being such a _naughty_ boy" Severus said, " Now come here"

" No" Harry said defiantly

" I said come here" Severus said, his tone getting louder

" No" Harry said a little louder

Severus stood up and was walking over to Harry, but Harry bolted out of the room before Severus could catch him and wandlessly accioed his broom from his dad's pocket and enlarged it and actually made it out of the house and flew as far up as he could go

" HARRY JAMES SNAPE GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE YOUNG MAN" Severus yelled

" Severus what is going on?" Eileen asked

" Harry is in a lot of trouble, _that_ is what is going on mother" Severus seethed, " NOW HARRY"

" NO" Harry yelled and thought, " Oh I am in so much trouble, Snape's going to kill me"

" DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AFTER YOU" Severus warned

" WITH WHAT BROOM? THIS IS THE ONLY ONE" Harry said

Severus sighed and then rolled his eyes and then flew up to Harry without a broom, scaring Harry so bad that he almost fell off the broom, he would have if Severus didn't grab his shirt in the last second and right him up again

" _I_ unlike_ you_ can fly without a broom" Severus said with a glare that told Harry that he was in deep trouble, " Get down to the ground... _now"_

" Ye-yes sir" Harry stuttered, he knew he was in for it now

Severus let go of Harry and waited until Harry was safely on the ground before he descended down

Once Severus was down on the ground he accioed Harry's broom and shrunk it and then went up to Harry and gave him five swats on the bottom that made Harry yelp and took his ear and dragged him to his room

" Ow Ow Ow Ow let go please" Harry begged while being dragged

Severus didn't let up, he just squeezed tighter which made Harry yell OW

" Me squeezing your ear is nothing to what I am going to do to you" Severus said and with a flick of his free wrist his hair brush came flying out of his room and into his hand and then he entered Harry's bedroom then shut the door when Harry was inside and put a silencing spell on it

Severus finally let go of Harry's ear but to just grab his arm and lead him to the bed

" Please sir don't" Harry begged

" You Harry have brought this on yourself, now... bare your bottom" Severus said

" What?" Harry gasped

" What part of that don't you understand? Bare... your... bottom" Severus said slowly

" No, I'm not going to do that" Harry said with a glare

" Fine then, I'll do it for you" Severus said and he reached forward to undo the zipper on Harry's jeans but Harry stepped back away from his dad

" Harry come here now" Severus said with a stern look

Harry shook his head no

" Very well" Severus said and with a flick of his wrist Harry was coming towards him

" No, no, no, no, no" Harry protested trying to fight it

Severus grabbed Harry's wrist with one hand and undid Harry's zipper with the other and pulled the boy's pants and underwear down

" PROFESSOR PLEASE" Harry said, his face was growing red with embarrassment

Severus ignored the boy and pulled him over his lap and made it so Harry couldn't escape or kick his legs by putting a sticking charm on his legs

" PROFESSOR" Harry began again

Harry's only answer was a hard hand on his backside which made him yelp

Severus began smacking Harry with just his hand until Harry's backside was a nice shade of red, Harry wasn't crying yet but he was gasping and shaking a bit, Severus knew that he would break real soon. Then he took the hairbrush that looked like the one that haunted him when he was a kid and brought it down on the tender backside

Harry yelled when the new instrument hit his backside and he was squirming as much as he could, he yelled after each swat with the brush and then he began pleading again

" PLEASE PROFESSOR, I WON'T DISOBEY AGAIN, I WON'T DO TRICKS ON MY BROOM, PLEASE JUST STOP" Harry begged

Severus ignored Harry, Harry was very naughty and he had to be disciplined. After a few more swats with the brush Severus heard Harry begin to cry and that meant that he was almost done, Severus aimed the last few swats on Harry's sit spots so Harry would have a reminder of this spanking for a long while. Finally Severus was done and he set the brush aside, undid the sticking charm and just rubbed circles on Harry's back, he remembered he didn't do this with the first spanking but that one wasn't that bad and Harry calmed down right away, this time was different

It took Harry five minutes to realize that his dad wasn't spanking him anymore but rubbing circles on his back and he finally began to calm down

Once Severus realized Harry was calming down Severus took Harry's jeans off and pulled up his underwear and heard the hiss that Harry made and adjusted Harry so he was sitting very carefully on Severus's lap in a hug

They sat like that until Harry's tears were ending and now he was just hiccupping

" Now why did I spank you?" Severus asked

" Cuz you're a greasy git" Harry thought but he knew that wasn't the answer his dad was looking for and that answer would bring him back over his dad's knees so he said, " Cuz I was bad"

" And what did you do that was bad?" Severus asked

" Endangered my life, Sara's and I didn't listen to you" Harry said

Severus nodded, " That's most of it... what else?"

" And...and... I don't know" Harry said

" Think _real_ hard Harry" Severus said

Harry did and then closed his eyes, " I was acting like a five year old... brat"

Severus nodded again, " So... since you were acting like a five year old, that is exactly how you're going to be treated for the rest of the summer, a naughty five year old"

Harry gasped with wide eyes, " You can't... that's not"

Severus ignored Harry, " You will be going to bed at 8:30 every night, you will be in your pajamas at 7:30, you will only be aloud out in the front yard with an adult, and if we go some where you will hold an adult's hand at all times, you need to ask permission to go out in the back yard and you will not be able to fly on your broom if you don't follow these rules you will find yourself in the same position you were in not fifteen minutes ago, do I make myself clear?"

Harry was stunned, he was going to be treated like a five year old for the rest of the summer, there was more than a month left, " You've got to be kidding me"

" I am not kidding, for the rest of the summer your status is of that of a five year old" Severus said

" YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Harry yelled getting off of Severus's lap

" I'm your father, yes I can" Severus said

" Yah well you're a rotten excuse for a father" Harry spat, " I am not following those stupid rules" He grabbed his jeans and put them on and headed out the door

Severus just sighed and counted," 5 4 3 2 1... scream"

" WHAT THE HELL" Harry yelled

Harry ran down the stairs and opened the door and ran outside but he fell back down and landed on his backside with a thump

" WHAT THE HELL" Harry yelled

" Enough of your screaming Harry" Eileen said helping Harry off the floor

" What is going on?" Harry asked

" I warded the house so you couldn't escape" Eileen said, " You have been very naughty today"

" ENOUGH WITH THAT STUPID BABY WORD" Harry yelled, " YOU THREE ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE IN THIS PLACE, LET ME OUT"

" Harry you really need to calm down" Eileen said

" CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? ARE YOU _NUTS_ ? PROFESSOR SNAPE WANTS TO TREAT ME LIKE A BLOODY _FIVE YEAR OLD_, I AM _NOT_ GOING TO CALM DOWN AND I AM _NOT _GOING TO BE TREATED LIKE A BLOODY FIVE YEAR OLD" Harry yelled, " I'm going back to the Dursley's, I don't want Professor Snape as my father, as far as I'm concerned... JAMES IS THE ONLY FATHER I HAVE... ACCIO TRUNK AND FIREBOLT"

Harry's trunk and Firebolt came flying down with everything in the trunk

" HARRY JAMES SNAPE" Severus yelled coming down

" I'M NOT A SNAPE, I'M A POTTER" Harry yelled and walked out of the house which finally let him because of Harry's accidental magic that he just used because he was so angry, " BE LUCKY, LAST TIME I BLEW UP MY AUNT"


	28. Chapter 28

Harry was so angry that he didn't even realize that he did underaged magic again, well until Auror Moody showed up

" Harry James Snape what do you think you're doing?" Moody asked

" Walking, what does it look like?" Harry snapped

" It looks like you're doing more than walking, with your wand in one hand and your trunk in the other" Moody said

" Ok fine, I'm going back to the Dursleys, even _there_ is better than _here_" Harry said with a glare

" Now what's wrong with living with your father?" Moody asked

Harry hesitated, he didn't know if he actually wanted to tell the retired Auror, but then he dicided to because he knows Moody isn't real fawned of Professor Snape and he would be on his side " He wants to treat me like a bloody five year old, I'm not going to be treated as such, being ignored at the Dursleys is better than that"

" Treating you as a five year old? Whatever for?" Moody asked surprised

" Well, according to him, I was acting like one and I admit I kind of was... but that gives him no reason to treat me like a five year old" Harry said with a glare

" Maybe he's trying to teach you a lesson" Moody said

" He already _taught_ me a lesson thank you very much, and I won't be able to _sit_ for a week" Harry spat with a glare

Moody chuckled at that

" Not funny _sir_" Harry glared, " What are you doing here anyway?"

" Are you aware you did underaged magic?" Moody asked

" I did _uncontrollable_ magic like I did my third year, plus how can they trace it? There are two others in the house who are magical"

" That's a good point but there is a system that lets us know when a student did underaged magic when they live with a magical family" Moody said

" Oh great, another stupid hearing, just like last year" Harry pouted, " All I did was accio and Mr. Snape wasn't even in the room to see it"

" Mr. Snape?" Moody asked

" Professor Snape's dad" Harry said

" Your grandfather then?" Moody asked

" No because Snape isn't my dad" Harry said stubbornly

Moody raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry's hair, " You sure about that?"

" Yes, I disown my _biological_ father because I'd rather have a _dead _step father who loved me and even died for me then that git who conceived me and made my life for the past five years a living hell"

" So you'd rather go to your mothers sisters house again?" Moody asked

" Yes" Harry said

" The ones who locked you in a cupboard for ten years, the ones who neglected to feed you, the ones who ignored you and would let your cousin beat you up? Those Dursleys?" Moody asked

" They changed, Aunt Petunia changed and even got Uncle Vernon on that diet and he's doing community service, plus Aunt Petunia said I could come over at any time" Harry said

" Yes but the thing is that they _did_ all those things knowing that you are family, Professor Snape did not and only did it for five years and it was mostly just bad grades on potions and detentions, he never took food away from you, never locked you up in a cupboard, never let anybody hurt you, in fact didn't he save you a few times during those five years?" Moody asked

Harry thought about it, first year, third year, Occlumency lessons during both their free time, and he went to see Sirius, he was found out as a spy because of him, and just today when he fell off his broom, " Yes a few times"

" Now did your relatives ever save you?" Moody asked

" Well the blood protection was there" Harry said

" Nobody knew where you lived, you were safe there without it" Moody growled

Harry sighed, " You're trying to tell me that going back to the Snapes' is the better choice right?"

" Now you're getting it" Moody said

" But I don't want to be treated like a five year old for a month" Harry protested, " I have to go to Diagon Alley soon and Professor Snape said I have to hold his hand when we go out, that is so embarrasssing and if I have to do that then my life in the Wizarding world will be over"

Moody sighed, " How about I talk to Severus about that holding hand thing, but since you acted like a five year old, I like his method, you being treated as a five year old, maybe it will teach you a lesson"

" Now you're on his side?" Harry gasped, " I thought you didn't like Snape?"

" I'm not fawned of Snape, but he does have good and interesting ideas" Moody said

" What about my hearing for underaged magic?" Harry asked

" There is no hearing, when I said _us_, I meant the Order, the ministry cannot tell" Moody said

Harry sighed

" Now come on" Moody said

" Fine" Harry said pouting

Moody helped Harry with his trunk by putting a lightening charm on it and then the two either walked or limped towards the Snape house

They got to the Snape house in five minutes and Harry really didn't want to be back so soon, he knew he was going to get another spanking for his outburst and his backside was still on fire from earlier

Moody saw that Harry wasn't moving so he gave him a little nudge with his staff

Harry sighed and opened the door

They both walked inside and met the three Snapes, all of their faces were blank

" Harry go upstairs" Severus said in a neutral tone

Harry glared at his father but did as he was told, this day totally sucked

" Mother, Father, can we talk in private?" Severus asked

" Of course Sev, come on Tobias" Eileen said

" Yah allright, Sev you really need to control that boy of yours" Tobias said

Severus sighed, " I know"

Severus's parents walked out of the living room and headed towards the kitchen

Severus didn't begin talking to Moody until he heard Harry shut his door, actually in this case he slammed the door

Severus sighed

" Severus are you really going to treat him like a child of five?" Moody asked

" Yes, he's acting like a five year old therefore he should be treated as one as well" Severus said

Moody nodded, " I understand that, but I do not like the idea of you holding his hand when you go out, I think that is what is scarying him, his words were and I quote, " I have to go to Diagon Alley soon and Professor Snape said I have to hold his hand when we go out, that is so embarrassing and if I have to do that then my life in the Wizarding world will be over"

" That is a bit dramatic don't you think Alastor? Severus asked

" I think that's a bit dramatic on your part Severus, holding his hand while going out? Don't you think that's a little much?" Moody asked

" Like I said he's been acting like a five year old" Severus said

" That's true, but hear me out, what if somebody he knows saw you holding his hand? That can really scar the boy for life and the child has too many of those, you really can embarrass him to the point where he will not like you any more and where he would rather go to the Dursley's" Moody said, " He really wanted to go back to the Dursleys but I talked him out of it"

" Ok fine, I will not hold his hand if we go out, but the other stuff stays" Severus said

" That's ok, he deserves that just not the holding the hand part" Moody said

Severus nodded, " How come you're here anyway?"

" He did underaged magic with the summoning spell, I was at headquarters so I went to investigate... how come you didn't go after him?" Moody asked

" I was letting him blow off some steam, and I was doing the same" Severus said

" What if a Death Eater came while you two were... blowing off steam?" Moody asked

" There is a ward from this house to five houses down both ways, that is where Sara Dadley and Mary Dadley live, Sara is going to be a fifth year at Hogwarts this year, she's a new student" Severus explained, " She and Harry are really good friends"

" Are you sure they aren't death eaters using Polyjuice potion?" Moody asked, he still didn't like how he was imprisoned about two years ago by Barty Crouch Jr. and how Jr was using his hair for polyjuice potion

" I assure you, they are not death eaters, I used veritaserum on Mary" Severus said

" That's good" Moody said, " But you still cannot be too careful"

" I know" Severus said, " Well thank you for bringing by son back but now I must deal with him"

" Don't go too hard on him Severus, his... backside is still on fire" Moody said with a smirk

" I'm sure it is" Severus said and then sighed, " Parenting is hard"

" One of the reasons why I never married" Moody said, " Well good day to you Severus"

" Good day Alastor" Severus said

After bidding Severus's parents good day Moody left the house

Severus sighed and looked up at the ceiling then headed towards the steps and to Harry's room and knocked. Severus didn't get an answer and he knew he wouldn't so he walked in and saw that the room was empty, but the trunk was still there

" HARRY" Severus called

Severus didn't get an answer

Severus sighed and did a point me spell and his wand indicated that Harry was in his closet

Severus lifted an eyebrow and walked over to the closet and opened it up and saw Harry scrunched up into a little ball

" What in the world are you doing in your closet?" Severus asked

" What's it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting" Harry snapped

" Watch your cheek Harry" Severus warned

Harry glared at his dad and then looked away

" Seriously what are you doing in your closet?" Severus asked again

" Fine you want an answer?" Harry asked

" That's why I asked a question" Severus said

Harry glared at his dad, " Fine... you want to treat me as a fucking five year old then we're going to do it right, when I was five I was locked in a cupboard, since I'm being treated as a five year old I'm staying in the closet, because it's the closest to a cupboard as it's going to get, now leave me alone"


	29. Chapter 29

Severus figured Harry needed some more time to calm down so he shut the closet door and headed out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to his potions lab

Severus was right Harry did need more time to calm down, he really hated the way this day turned out and he really didn't want to be treated like a five year old, his life was going to be ruined when they go to Diagon Alley for his school supplies, he'll never be able to show his face in the wizarding world again. He was also thinking about all the ways his dad saved his life and he regretted saying all of those mean things to him and his grandparents, he knew that they all love him and he knew this is just a lesson that needs to be learned

" Why does everything have to happen to me?" Harry whispered to himself and a few tears fell down his face

Harry thought about all the pros and cons about staying here and going to the Dursley's

" Moody was right, it's better here, at least I'm fed here, they don't ignore me and tell me I'm a freak, I bet Eileen and Tobias are really mad at me for... that tantrum... Sweet Merlin I do act like a five year old, no wonder Snape thinks that's an appropriate punishment" Harry thought, " I bet I made all three of them sad when I yelled James was my only father and that I'm a Potter"

Harry was feeling really guilty about yelling at his family, it was the only family he had left and he didn't want it to go away

After about an hour after Severus left him alone Harry stood up from his spot and stretched, he was in a ball for an hour, then he took a deep breath and walked out of the closet, he kind of expected his dad to be sitting on his bed or in a chair waiting for him to come out but he wasn't there

" Must be downstairs in the lab" Harry thought

He went to the door and opened it, he was glad his dad didn't lock it, he was quiet at first and listened to the television and somebody in the kitchen

" Well I can dodge Mr. Snape but not Mrs. Snape" Harry thought, then he took a deep breath and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen very quietly

" There you are Harry, you finally came out of the closet" Eileen said without turning around from the oven

Harry jumped a bit

" You and Severus have the same cat like walk, and since Severus is in the lab, there is only you" Eileen explained finally turning around

Harry didn't say anything

Eileen smiled at Harry, " Harry I'm not mad at you for your outburst, you were just letting off some of that rage, I'm sure you didn't mean any of that"

Harry still didn't say anything

Eileen silently sighed and walked up to Harry and enveloped him in a grandmotherly hug and began to rub comforting circles on his back

At first Harry was stiff but then he relaxed and returned the hug, no he didn't want to leave this family, his grandmother was a lot like Mrs. Weasly

" Severus forgives you too" Eileen said

" No he doesn't, he doesn't forgive and forget easily" Harry whispered and was thinking of the pensieve incident

" Would you like him to tell it to you himself? Then would you believe?" Eileen asked

Harry shrugged

" I'll go get him" Eileen said

" No please don't" Harry begged

" Why not" Eileen asked surprised

" Because he's working on a potion and he won't want to be disturbed" Harry explained

" He's not making anything dangerous, he always goes down to the lab and brews easy potions when he needs to be alone" Eileen explained

" Well he still wants to be alone, so I'll just go back up to my room" Harry said

Eileen shook her head no, " You're staying down here and I'm going to get Severus and you both are going to talk down here, he is not going to spank you again and you are not going to have a tantrum like what you had earlier today, is that clear?"

Harry was surprised and automatically sat down at the table, " Yes mam"

" Good" Eileen said and went to the door that leads to the basement and opened it up, " Severus" She called

" What?" Severus asked stirring his blood replenishing potion

" Can you please come up here for a while?" Eileen asked

Severus sighed, " What do you want?"

" Are you calmed down?" Eileen asked

Severus looked at the potion " Yes, I'm just finishing a blood replenishing potion, I'll be up in a few minutes, I have to get Harry out of the closet anyway"

" Harry's out of the closet Sev" Eileen said

" Thats good... I'll be up in couple minutes, just got to stir the potion twenty more times then bottle it up" Severus said

" Ok" Eileen said then shut the door and turned to Harry, " Your father will be up momentarily"

Harry nodded

Severus bottled up his potion and put it on the shelf and then set the cauldron aside to clean later then took a calming breath then headed up stairs to talk to his son

Harry sighed when he heard his dad coming up the stairs

" Calm down Harry" Eileen told her grandson

Harry nodded and took a calming breath but his heart was pounding, he didn't know what to say to his dad, in fact he didn't even know why he kept thinking of Severus as his dad, he never called him dad yet

Severus finally got up the stairs and looked at his son who wasn't looking at him but at the floor in front of him. Severus really didn't know how to start the conversation and he needed help, " Mum can I talk to you for a minute?"

" Yes of course son" Eileen said and the two went outside to talk

" How do I start the conversation?" Severus asked

" First of all you do not yell at him or glare at him" Eileen said

Severus nodded

" And you need to ask if he's feeling better" Eileen said

" Well doesn't he feel better? He did come down after all" Severus said

" I don't think he feels better, I think he feels guilty right now" Eileen said

" Because of his outburst?" Severus guessed

Eileen nodded, " I know he hurt you by saying that but you need to forgive him for it, he was just angry"

" I know, I do forgive him I know he didn't mean it" Severus said

" Well then you must tell him that you forgive him, he doesn't think you do... I can't imagine why though" Eileen asked

Severus sighed, he knew the reason, " Pensieve incident" Severus mumbled

" What was that?" Eileen asked

" I got real mad at him when he looked inside my memories with a pensieve, I took my anger out on him and he still blames me for his Godfather's death" Severus explained

" Have you told him that you forgive him for that?" Eileen asked

Severus shook his head no

" Well you need to, with what I know of Harry, Harry has been abused by his relatives and even being forgiven will make him feel better... and a hug wouldn't hurt either" Eileen said

" I don't give hugs" Severus said

" Well you're going to _start_ giving hugs because your son needs them" Eileen said

" Harry's too old to be wanting hugs from me, he's sixteen" Severus said

" Well he never got them when he was growing up, he is getting them now whether either of you want to or not" Eileen said firmly, " Plus hugs will do you some good too"

Severus scowled at his mother but she just glared back

" Fine, hugs, what else?" Severus asked

" The treating him as a five year old for a month is cruel Sev" Eileen said

" Well he was acting like one therefore he should be treated as one" Severus said

" One week" Eileen said

" Excuse me?" Severus asked

" One week that is all, he is to be treated like a five year old for one week" Eileen said

" For all of what he has done? One week?" Severus asked

" You're a teacher Severus, make him write lines or have him clean out the cauldrons downstairs, you already spanked him to where he won't be able to sit comfortable for a week, you want to teach him a lesson not traumatize the boy" Eileen said

Severus thought about it for a while and then finally nodded, " Ok, but he's still getting his mouth washed out with soap tonight for his swearing"

" Good choice, nice and effective" Eileen said, " Now go talk to him"

Severus nodded and the two Snapes headed back inside and Eileen went into the living room where Tobias was at

Harry still didn't look up, he was thinking about all that happend today, he now knew he didn't want to go to the Dursleys but he was afraid that his dad was so mad at him that he would have to go back to the Dursleys because his dad wouldn't want him anymore. He had these thoughts while his grandmother and dad were talking outside, he was trying to hold back the tears, he put his face in his hands and laid his head down on the table

" Harry" Severus said

Harry flinched

Severus sighed and sat down in another chair and brought it closer to Harry's

" Harry look at me" Severus

" M sry" Harry mumbled

" What?" Severus asked

" Dnt wnt to go bck to d Dursys" Harry mumbled again

" Harry I can't hear you, please stop mumbling

Harry looked up and he had unshed tears in his eyes, he didn't want to see the anger in his dad's eyes so he looked at the table in front of him, " I'm sorry" Harry whispered, " I don't want to go back to the Dursley's"

" Who said you're going to the Dursley's?" Severus asked surprised

" I've been horrible and I" Harry started but didn't get to finish

" You've been acting like a five year old who had a tantrum" Severus said

Harry's face turned red

" But that does not mean you're going back to the Dursley's" Severus said

Harry relaxed a little but still didn't look at his dad

" Harry look at me" Severus said a little firmly but not harshly

Harry shook his head no

" Harry I'm not mad anymore, _please_ look at me" Severus said

Harry hesitantly looked at his dad, he didn't look mad, but you never could tell with the potions professor

" Finally we're getting somewhere" Severus thought

" I'm sorry for what I said and" Harry began but was cut off

" I know you are son, I forgive you, I know you were just angry and that's why I was letting you stay in the closet" Severus explained

" Still shouldn't have said it" Harry whispered, " I'm sorry I hurt you"

Severus was taken aback, his son was sorry that he hurt him? He didn't know how to reply to that but he did know what he had to do, Severus stood up and pulled Harry to his feet with a lot of surprise from Harry and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry

" It's ok son, you're forgiven... for everything" Severus whispered and rubbed small circles on Harry's back

Harry couldn't take it anymore he shed the tears he was trying to hold back and he silently cried in his dad's robes and to both of the mens' surprises Harry wrapped his arms around his dad

" Huh, Mum was right" Severus thought

They stood like that for five minutes until Harry calmed down

" Feel better?" Severus asked

Harry nodded but still not letting go of his dad which was alright with Severus, Severus picked Harry up and sat down in the chair and put Harry on his lap and just cuddled him for a few minutes

" We have a lot to talk about" Severus said

Harry nodded, his heart filling with dread, the talk was about his punishment, he knew that already

" I don't want to be treated like a five year old" Harry whispered

Severus sighed and stood Harry up

" Harry you have to be punished for what you did" Severus said

" I _was_ punished" Harry protested

" A spanking is nothing and you were acting like a five year old today" Severus said

" I know but" Harry began

" But nothing Harry" Severus began firmly, " I don't tolerate tantrums, if you act like a five year old then you're treated like a five year old"

Harry couldn't believe his dad was going through with this punishment and he was about to say something but couldn't

" For one week, you will be treated like a five year old, you already know the rules to that, and after that week is up then you will be writing lines for three days and helping me out in the potions lab for a week" Severus said

Harry was relieved that he wasn't going to be treated like a five year old for a month, but he was disappointed that he was going to be treated like a five year old at all, lines he can handle and he can handle any work down in the potions lab, it was just detention

" Also because you swore, you are going to get your mouth washed out with soap tonight" Severus said

Harry groaned, he was hoping his dad forgot about the soap washing

" Am I understood?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " Yes sir"

Severus nodded and steered Harry to the living room and into a corner

" You will be in time out for a half hour, think about what you could have done that wouldn't have landed you in this predicament" Severus said

" Yes sir" Harry said and then sighed, his face was beet red for being treated like a naughty child

Severus smirked, " This is going to be an interesting week" he thought


	30. Chapter 30

To add to Harry's embarrassment night time was awful, they had chicken and rice for dinner and Severus actually cut up Harry's meat before giving him his plate

" Five year olds cannot play with knives" Severus explained

Harry groaned " This is going to be a long week" Harry thought and began eating

They finally finished dinner and dessert

" Ok Harry, bath time" Severus said

Harry looked at the clock, " It's only 7:00"

" Yes and I told you you are to be in your pajamas at 7:30, that gives you a half hour in the tub" Severus explained

Harry glared at his dad

" Move it mister" Severus said

Harry groaned but did as he was told, he really didn't want another spanking so soon... or the dreaded corner

After his bath he went into his bedroom and into his trunk for his pajamas, he couldn't find them, all he could find were footy pajamas and they were all in green with snakes on them

" SEVERUS YOU HAVE A VERY TWISTED MIND, I AM NOT WEARING THESE" Harry yelled

" Sounds like he found the footy pajamas" Tobias said with a smirk

Severus nodded

" I still can't believe you did that Severus" Eileen chidded

" Hey he's supposed to be treated like a five year old, I'm taking it all the way" Severus said

" You going to read him a story too?" Tobias asked

" Go Diego Go" Severus said accioing the book and smirking

" That is so cruel" Eileen said

" But it's funny" Tobias said with a smirk

" Tobias Harry is your grandson, how can you say that?" Eileen asked

" Well the little brat deserves it for what he pulled today" Tobias said

" I can't believe you're doing that to him Severus" Eileen chidded

" Well I am known as the Greasy git at school, I have a reputation to uphold" Severus said

" Well you don't have to be a Greasy git to your one and only son Severus Tobias Snape, _we_ never did that to you while you were growing up" Eileen said

" I was never this bratty" Severus said

Tobias snorted, " Don't get me started Sev"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at the time it was 7:35

" Well he should have his pajamas on by now" Severus said heading towards the stairs, going up them and knocking on Harry's door

" GO AWAY" Harry said

" Do you have your pajamas on?" Severus asked

" Yes" Harry said

Severus smirked and walked in but his smirk turned into a frown

" Those are not your pajamas" Severus said

Harry was wearing a Tshirt and flannel lounge pants

" Sure they are" Harry said crossing his arms

" No, these are" Severus said getting inside the trunk and pulling out the footies

" I am not wearing footy pajamas, that's just going to far Professor" Harry said

" Oh no, I can go a lot farther and I have no problems doing so, you will know what I mean if you do not get into these pajamas" Severus said

" I'm not getting into those" Harry said firmly

" I'm going to give you one more chance to get into these, if you don't well you're not going to like the outcome" Severus said

" I'm not getting into those... what happened to my real pajamas anyway?" Harry asked

" They're put away for now, now get into these" Severus said holding them out

" No" Harry said defiantly

Severus sighed then walked over to Harry and took his arm

Harry began to struggle but Severus was holding on tight, Severus got Harry's Tshirt off and sat down on the bed and laid Harry over his knees and got his flannel pants off then gave Harry five swats on his backside which made Harry yelp for not listening then began wrestling the footy pajamas on Harry and spelling the zipper to stay up unless Harry needs to use the restroom

" You just earned the privilage of me undressing and dressing you every day this week and giving you a bath every night this week" Severus said with an evil smirk

Harry glared and pouted, " No wonder you were put in Slytherin, you're an evil bastard who loves to see me embarrassed or in trouble, and you wonder why you don't have many friends... now let me up" Harry began to struggle

Severus landed one swat on Harry's backside which made Harry yelp, " No more swearing"

Harry glared at Severus

" It's back in the corner with you young man" Severus said standing Harry up

" I'm not going downstairs in this" Harry said

Severus smirked, " Oh yes you are"

" Its summer time, it's too hot to be wearing footy pajamas" Harry protested

Severus looked around the room and grinned, " It will be nice and cool when you come to bed in 45 minutes, now downstairs and into the corner with you"

Harry groaned as he was led downstairs and past his grandparents and his nose in the corner, he didn't miss the smirk Tobias tried to keep in

Harry was let out of the corner at 8:20, ten minutes until he had to go to bed

" Upstairs... now" Severus said

" Gladly" Harry mumbled and headed upstairs after he glared at his father and grandfather

When Harry entered his room it was very cool where he would need to wear something long sleeved, he rolled his eyes and got on his bed and pouted, he knew this was going to be a very long week, it has already been a really long day

When Severus entered Harry's room Harry glared at him but Severus just rolled his eyes and beckoned him to come into the bathroom

Harry then remembered his mouth washing and he groaned but didn't move

" Don't make me come get you Harry" Severus said from the bathroom

Harry grudgedly got up from his bed and slowly headed towards the bathroom

" Sit" Severus commanded and pointed to the toilet seat

Harry sighed and did as he was told

Severus nodded and accioed a washcloth from the towel closet and got it wet with warm water, then he took the liquid soap and squirted some soap on the washcloth and lathered it up then he turned to Harry who had his lips pressed tight together

" Open up Harry" Severus said silkily

Harry shook his head no

" I'm going to count to three, if you don't open up, you're getting another spanking" Severus said, " One... two"

Severus was almost at three but Harry got scared at the last minute and gloomily opened his mouth

Severus nodded, " Stick out your tongue"

Harry smirked and stuck out his tongue then pulled it back in

Severus glared, " Cheeky brat, you know what I was talking about"

Harry rolled his eyes

" One... Two" Severus counted but didn't get to three because Harry stuck out his tongue the way Severus wanted him to

Severus nodded and took the wash cloth and began rubbing it up and down on Harry's tongue

Harry gagged three times while Severus was doing that, after Severus lathered up Harry's tongue, he lathered up his teeth, and his gums, Severus made sure no part of Harry's mouth wasn't sudsed up

When Severus was done Harry looked like he was going to be sick

" Just calm down and breathe through your nose, you will keep that in your mouth for five minutes" Severus said

Harry's eyes went wide and there were tears in his eyes

" I don't tolerate swearing Harry, and you will learn that fast" Severus said

Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing, he really didn't want to gag again

To Harry this was the longest five minutes he has ever experienced. His dad would tell him how many minutes he had left which he liked but the seconds were going so slow

" One more minute left Harry" Severus said looking at the time

Harry nodded and began counting to 60 in his head

" 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46... 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Harry thought and waited for his dad to say he could spit

" Ok Harry" Severus said

Harry jumped off the toilet seat and turned the water on and spit the mix of soap and saliva in the sink, then he rinsed his mouth out of all the soap

While Harry was doing that Severus got Harry's tooth brush ready and handed it to him

" Brush your teeth and get in bed" Severus said and left the bathroom

Harry brushed his teeth as much as he could but he couldn't get the soap taste out of his mouth

" You're not going to be able to get the taste out of your mouth no matter how many times you brush" Severus called from Harry's bedroom

Harry sighed and went to the restroom, he was glad that the zipper actually went down but when he was done it automatically went up again

Harry sighed and washed his hands then came out of the bathroom

When he entered his room his covers were drawn and Severus was sitting down in a chair with a children's book in his hands

" You've got to be kidding me" Harry whispered

" No, not kidding, five year olds love story time" Severus said

" Five year olds are _five_ not sixteen" Harry said with a glare

" Well for a week you are a five year old remember?" Severus asked

Harry glared and crossed his arms over his chest

" Now get in bed like a good boy and daddy'll read you a bedtime story" Severus said

Harry's face turned red, some with embarrassment, some with anger

" Harry" Severus said firmly

Harry groaned and glared at his dad but did as he was told and got into bed, but he pulled the covers over his head

Severus rolled his eyes, sighed and took the covers off of Harry's face and spelled them so that Harry couldn't do that

Harry glared at his father

" Your attitude is going to change little boy or you're going to find yourself over my knees a lot, and if you don't stop swearing then you're going to find yourself with soap in your mouth a lot" Severus warned, " Now if you just go a long with your punishment then this week will be bearable for all of us"

" You're going too far" Harry whispered

" No... the Dursley's went to far with neglecting you, _I'm_ not going to do that" Severus said

Harry sighed, he liked that his dad wasn't going to neglect him but he _really_ didn't like his punishments

" Now can I read you the bedtime story?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, " Fine... but not Go Diego Go, is there any other one?"

Severus smirked, well there's The Little Dragon That Could" Severus suggested

" Well that sounds a little better" Harry said

Severus nodded and accioed that book and began reading to his son


	31. Chapter 31

When Severus began reading Harry turned his head away from Severus and tried not listening to the book his dad was reading to him and just tried to concentrate on how mad he was at his dad for treating him this way

After Severus was done reading the book he said a stiff goodnight and left the room

" It's about time" Harry thought to himself and tried getting out of bed but he couldn't and he groaned, his dad put a restraining charm on the bed so he couldn't get out unless he had to use the restroom

Harry was really mad and he kept tossing and turning because it was just way to early to go to bed but he couldn't get out to even grab a book

" THIS SUCKS" Harry yelled

" LANGUAGE HARRY" Severus called from the living room, " GO TO SLEEP"

" IT'S TOO EARLY" Harry protested, " PLEASE CAN I GET UP AND GRAB A BOOK?"

" I ALREADY READ YOU A STORY" Severus said and saw that his father was smirking

" OH COME ON" Harry protested again

" NO" Severus said, " NOW THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, ONE MORE PEEP AND"

" FINE" Harry yelled and glared in the darkness

Later that night before he went to bed Severus went to check on his son, he frowned, he didn't like Harry being mad at him this much, but the punishment must stay

" If only I knew he was my son, then this most likely wouldn't have happened, I wish I didn't miss so much of his life" Severus thought and he walked in the room and covered Harry up because while Harry was sleeping he kicked his blankets off, then Severus kissed Harry's forehead, " Good night my son" Severus whispered then he left the room

Harry woke up right before he heard the door lightly close and then he went back to sleep

The next morning Severus woke up Harry and picked out Harry's clothes for the day

Harry groaned, he wished it was just a nightmare, but it was real

Severus went to Harry after laying his clothes out and unzipped the pajama zipper and had Harry take his arms out of the sleeves

" I can dress myself" Harry protested

" I told you last night I'm undressing and dressing you for a week" Severus said and then grabbed Harry's shirt, " Arms up"

Harry sighed and put his arms up and Severus put the shirt on him then Severus took the rest of the pajama's off and grabbed Harry's jeans and pushed Harry back on the bed

" Step in" Severus said

Harry sighed and stepped into his jeans and Severus pulled them up and zipped up Harry's zipper

" Sit back on the bed so I can put your socks on" Severus said

" Seriously, I can dress myself" Harry said

Severus shook his head no and pushed Harry down again and put Harry's socks on

" OH SWEET MERLIN PROFESSOR STOP TREATING ME LIKE THIS" Harry yelled

" SILINCIO" Severus said and Harry couldn't talk anymore

" Children should be seen not heard" Severus said, " I'm leaving that on you for a while maybe now you'll stop yelling at me"

Harry glared and crossed his arms with a huff

Finally Harry was fully dressed and Severus escorted him down to the kitchen for some breakfast

" Good morning Harry, what would you like for breakfast?" Eileen asked

Harry sighed and shrugged

" Oh come on now" Eileen said

" He'll have a pancake and a bowl of fruit, he can't talk right now... it's another lesson" Severus said

Eileen rolled her eyes, " He had enough lessons yesterday"

" And now he's having another one" Severus said

Eileen nodded and began making Harry a pancake while Severus got the mixed fruit out and put some in a bowl, he then got the milk out and poured some for Harry and set the cup and bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon and a fork

" After breakfast, I want you to finish up your school work" Severus said

" All done" Harry mouthed, " And you checked it over"

" Do the extra credit, you obviously need it" Severus said

Harry glared and huffed

"After you study for an hour you can go outside in the back yard and play" Severus said

Harry didn't like the way Severus said play, it sounded childish

Finally Harry's pancake was ready and Eileen set it on the table, but before Harry could grab his fork and cut it up, Severus took it and cut the pancake up for him

Harry glared at Severus and banged his fists on the table which startled both Severus and Eileen and Harry left the table in a fowl mood

" Harry James Snape get back here" Severus called

Harry turned around and gave Severus the finger, passed a shocked looking Tobias then headed towards his room

" He did not just give you the finger" Tobias said

" Oh yes he did" Severus said setting down the fork by the plate and standing up from his seat

" Severus Tobias Snape you deserved that, don't you dare give Harry another lesson" Eileen said

" What do you mean I deserved that?" Severus said

" You had it coming, he hates it when you cut up his food, and he's hating this punishment" Eileen said, " How would you feel if we started treating you like a five year old for punishment?"

" That's obsurb, I'm a grown man" Severus said

" And we're your parents" Eileen said, "And he's almost of age"

" He has no right to disrespect me" Severus said

" And you have no right to disrespect him, of course he's angry at you, you're treating him like a five year old when he is sixteen, you cut up his food, you put him in time out, you actually put him in footy pajamas, you made him go to bed at 8:30, you read him a bedtime children's book, you dressed him this morning and you cut up his pancake, how do you think he should feel right now?" Eileen asked

" You... You don't understand" Severus said

" Don't I?" Eileen asked, " Sev I know that you feel like you've been cheated out of your son's life, but this is no way to go about having a Father son relationship, this is simply cruel and degrading"

" Well I can't take the punishment away" Severus said, " Then I'd be going soft"

" Well then lighten up on the punishment" Eileen said, " Five year olds can dress themselves, they don't always wear footy pajamas and especially in the summer, yes they do need help bathing and that's going to mortify Harry for a long while, you can't always be the mean dad, you need to be a loving dad too even if the child messed up, do not spank Harry for giving you the finger, because you deserved it"

" A parent isn't supposed to say that" Severus said

" And a parent isn't supposed to punish their child for everything the child does wrong" Eileen said, " If that was true, then you'd be over my knees right now getting your backside spanked Severus Tobias Snape"

Severus flinched, that has happend way too many times when he was growing up

" Now you go upstairs and appologize to Harry, and undo the Silincio spell or you will be over my knees" Eileen warned

Severus flinched again and nodded and headed upstairs to talk to his son

Severus knocked on the door and didn't get an answer, he knew that since he cast the silence spell on him so he walked inside, Harry wasn't in his room or the bathroom, Severus checked the closet and there he was and he was sulking

Harry glared at his dad and then turned his head, he was mostly trying to hide the tears, he was so furious at his dad and didn't like how far his dad was taking this punishment

" Harry we need to talk" Severus said

Harry turned his head around and rolled his eyes and turned his head back around

" Ok none of that now, get out of the closet" Severus said

Harry shook his head no

" Ok now you are acting like a five year old" Severus said

Harry just gave him the finger again, he knew he'd be in trouble for it but at this moment, he didn't care

" Ok enough of that, now come on out" Severus said

Harry shook his head no again

" What is with you and this closet?" Severus asked

Harry spun around and glared daggers at his father and finally got out of the closet to silently yell at Severus, Severus couldn't understand because Harry was talking too fast and he was silent so Severus undid the spell

" WELL IT'S ABOUT _TIME _SNAPE" Harry yelled, " I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I WAS LOCKED IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS FOR ALL OF MY CHILDHOOD UNTIL I GOT THE HOGWARTS LETTER. THAT MEANS I'VE LIVED IN THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS WHEN I WAS FIVE... SO IF YOU_ REALLY_ WANT TO DO THIS BLOODY STUPID PUNISHMENT RIGHT, THEN DON'T _FEED_ ME FOR A WEEK AND KEEP ME LOCKED IN THE CLOSET, THAT'S THE _ONLY_ WAY TO DO IT RIGHT"

Harry was breathing hard when he was done with his rant

On the outside Severus was calm and collected, but on the inside he was filled with rage, not at Harry, but at those muggles that raised his son, "how dare they lock a child up in a cupboard" He thought

Severus didn't know what to say and so he just left Harry's room

Harry went back into the closet and silently cried

Severus came down the stairs

"So did you talk to him?" Eileen asked

Severus shook his head no

" Severus" Eileen said warningly

" I tried" Severus began, " I... He... He needs to calm down before he and I have a civilized conversation"

For the few hours Harry was in his closet, Tobias was watching T.V. Eileen was in the kitchen preparing lunch and dessert, and Severus was in his lab

Eileen finally finished the homemade chicken pot pie and called everybody down

" I'll be up in a minute mum, I'm almost done" Severus said

" Wait until commercial" Tobias said

" NOT HUNGRY" Harry yelled

Eileen sighed and went upstairs and knocked on Harry's room

" What now?" Harry asked

" Harry" Eileen began

" Oh, Sorry Mrs. Snape, I thought you were Professor Snape" Harry said, " You may come in if you wish"

Eileen came in and looked like she was going to say something

" I don't want to talk about my punishment or Professor Snape" Harry said

That was what Eileen was going to talk about but she thought of something else to say instead, " I wasn't going to talk about that, I just want to know why you won't come down for lunch"

" I'm not hungry" Harry said

His stomach said something different and Eileen gave him a look that looked like the Potion professor's

" I want to do this punishment right" Harry said

" And what does not eating have to do with anything?" Eileen asked

" The Dursley's didn't let me eat for a week for punishment" Harry said

" Do we look like the Dursley's to you?" Eileen asked with her hands on her hips

" No" Harry said

" So why do you think we're going to not feed you?" Eileen asked

" Well that is how I was raised when I was five, I'm supposed to be treated as if I was five" Harry said

" Harry, if things were different, when you were five you would probably be helping me in the kitchen making cookies every day, if things were different we would all know your favorite foods by now and you would call me Grandma or Grandmother and you would call Tobias Grandpa or Grandfather or some nickname kids give their grandparents, you'd be calling Severus dad or father, if things were different you would have never even met those horrible monsters that raised you, yes you are supposed to be treated like a five year old for a week, but the way that you would be raised as a five year old, not how you _were_ raised" Eileen said

" Mrs. Snape, if things were different then I wouldn't be the Chosen one who has to defeat Voldemort when the time comes, if things were different I wouldn't be famous because I destroyed Voldemort when I was a baby, if things were different I'd have my parents that raised me for fifteen months... maybe I'd know who my father is... maybe not... if things were different Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, have to escape and he would be alive today... if things were different... I would be happy... But they are not different there's nothing I can do about it but go with the flow and hope it all turns out for the best, let professor Snape treat me like a five year old his own way... I heard what you said to him downstairs... I don't care anymore, when school starts everything is going back to normal anyway, I'll be the stupid Gryffindor who's just like my father... well now step dad and he'll be the Greasy Git in the dungeons who nobody likes... it's the only thing that makes sense in this crazy world

" Harry do you really believe it will be like that when school starts?" Eileen asked

" Yes I do" Harry said, " Please... I don't want to come down"

Eileen nodded, " Very well, I'll accio your lunch to you, just leave it by the door when you're done"

Harry nodded and sat on his bed

Before Eileen opened the door to go downstairs Severus silently left Harry's closed door, he had a lot to think about


	32. Chapter 32

Harry didn't come out of his room for another hour and he was angry but he didn't show it, in fact all he did was get into his trunk and take out dungbombs and firecrackers that he got from the Weasly twins last year

" If he wants to treat me like a five year old, then I'm going to act like a five year old, and five year olds get into mischief" Harry thought and walked into his dad's bedroom and hid both dungbombs and firecrackers in there, they will go off an hour after his dad has gone to sleep

After he did that he headed back in his room and smirked evilly to himself

An hour after that Harry came down the stairs and secretly hid all of his dungboms and firecrackers in the living room while Tobias was sleeping and set them to go off at different times, he then put some of the candies from his Skiving Snackbox into the candy bowl that everybody gets into at night, he put in Nosebleed Nogaut, Canary cremes, and Fever Fudge in there

" This should be funny" Harry thought to himself he then headed back upstairs without being caught

That night for dinner they had steak, Harry hated it that Severus cut up his meat again before giving it to him, Harry scowled the whole time during dinner, after dinner it was 7:00 and Severus and Harry fought each other, Severus was trying to get Harry upstairs and into the bath tub, while Harry was trying to stay downstairs and go out side... Severus won by giving Harry five hard slaps on his back side and pinching his ear

" I DON'T WANNA BATH, I DON'T WANNA BATH" Harry was screaming and kicking... it was mostly for show and it was getting on Severus's nerves

Harry fought with Severus when he was trying to take Harry's clothes off so he could give the child a bath, Harry hated that but Severus eventually had to petrify Harry to keep him still and he kept Harry like that until the bath was over and he was in his pajamas, thank Merlin they weren't footy pajamas

Harry still scowled at Severus for what he did to him

After Harry's bath they headed downstairs to watch a movie

During the movie Severus and Tobias put their hands in the candy bowl and to Harry's glee they both took out one of the candies from the Weasly twins... Tobias got a canary creme and turned into a canary when he bit into it and Severus got a nosebleed noguat and got a nosebleed

" OH MY GOODNESS" Eileen screamed when she saw her husband magically turn into a canary and her son get a nosebleed, she accioed a washcloth for Severus and tried catching her husband

Harry was smirking at it all but his smirk fell when he saw his dad looking at him with a glare

" Upstairs... now" Severus said

" What did I do?" Harry asked innocently

" You know exactly what you did" Severus said with a glare, " Now go upstairs"

" But I want to finish the movie" Harry protested

" NOW" Severus yelled

" Severus" Eileen began

" This is his fault, Father ate a canary creme and I age a nosebleed nogaut, they are from Weasly twins' joke candy box" Severus explained

Tobias was finally back to normal and he was shaking, Severus's nosebleed finally stopped

" UPSTAIRS NOW YOUNG MAN... DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN" Severus yelled

Harry jumped and did what he was told

" Severus don't be so hard on him, it was an honest yet funny accident" Eileen said

" An accident? Mother these things come in their own package that say Skiving Snackboxes, this was no accident, he did it on purpose, and he needs to learn that pranking is bad" Severus said and he left his mother to take care of his still shaking father and went upstairs to Harry's room

Severus barged into Harry's room and began yelling, " WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

" Obviously you can't take a joke" Harry said with a glare

" Oh I can take jokes, I do not tolerate bad jokes, and _especially_ on _muggles_"

" Sorry" Harry said not sounding sorry at all

" Not yet you're not" Severus said and he walked over to Harry's bed and sat down and with a flick of his wrist Harry was walking towards him against this will

" What is that? Imperio?" Harry asked

" No, that's illegal, this is a spell only parents can do that gets their naughty children over to them when the said children are in trouble" Severus explained then bared Harry's backside and laid him across his lap, " Be lucky I'm just using my hand"

Harry glared at the floor and hissed when the first swat was hit

Severus spanked his naughty child for five minutes and then heard the crying which meant he was done

" Now why did I spank you?" Severus asked after he righted Harry up and righted his pajama bottoms

" Because you can't take a joke" Harry said but that earned him another swat on the cloth covered bottom, " Because I put Skiving Snackboxes in the candy bowl"

Severus nodded, " Tomorrow you are going to write lines all day"

" Can't do that" Harry said

" And why not?" Severus asked

" Because I'm five remember?" Harry said with a smirk, " Five year olds cannot write very well"

Severus lifted an eyebrow and nodded with a smirk, " Ok Harry, you will come downstairs tomorrow and sit in time out all day like a naughty child"

Harry's smirk left, " I'll do the lines"

" Nope, you're too _young_ remember? You'll sit in time out all day" Severus said, " Now it's time for bed"

Harry looked at the time, " It's only 8:00"

" And you're being punished" Severus said

" I'm already being punished with the 8:30 bedtime" Harry protested

" Bed, now" Severus said and glared

Harry glared back but did as he was told and got under the covers and waited for the book to start

" Naughty boys don't get to listen to a story" Severus said and he left the room

" GOOD BECAUSE I HATE LISTENING TO YOU READ, THEY'RE WORSE THAN YOUR LECTURES IN CLASS" Harry yelled and then pouted

Later that night before Severus went to bed he checked on his son again and covered him up again because Harry kicked the blankets off, he then moved a piece of stray hair from Harry's face which woke Harry up

Severus didn't know Harry was awake and said, " I love you... my son"

Severus then walked out of the room and shut the door silently behind him

Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face... he was loved even if he was bad... an hour and a half later Harry woke up to the firecrackers in Severus's room and heard Severus's scream

" HARRY JAMES SNAPE" Severus yelled and stormed into Harry's room and Harry's smile vanished

The next morning Harry found himself with a very sore backside and he was sitting on a very hard chair in the corner, he couldn't get up for anything because Severus put a sticking charm on the chair and Harry couldn't say anything because Severus put a silincio on him.

Last night after the firecrackers and dungbombs went off in Severus's room Severus stormed in Harry's room with the brush, bared his bottom and spanked him until Harry was limp

To make matters worse with every firecracker and dungbomb that went off in the living room that day, Harry would get five more swats to his backside, three firecrackers and four dungbombs went off already. The stench was so bad that Tobias decided to spend the day outside in the back yard. So far there was a total of 35 swats to his sore backside, the cloth of his jeans didn't do anything to help with the oncoming blow. Harry was just relieved that the firecrackers and dungbombs didn't go off at the same time so he didn't get a full spanking he was also relieved that it wasn't with the brush

Harry sat there for another half hour trying not to think about the sting in his backside when another firecracker went off and he whimpered

Severus came upstairs from his potion getting ready to swat his son five more time

" Severus this has gone on long enough" Eileen said

" I told him five swats for every firecracker and dungbomb, he brought this on himself" Severus said, " Plus he deserves some punishment, he made this whole house including my room smell like dung"

Eileen sighed

" Mother a spanking is not abusive and I am not abusing my power" Severus said

" I just don't like seeing him squirm and cry" Eileen said

" This will teach him a lesson mother, a lesson that says that firecrackers and dungbombs are for outside not inside, now if you will excuse me, there's a backside I have to warm" Severus said and he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Harry looked tearfaced and scared, " Ok Harry stand up"

Harry shook his head no, " Please stop, please" He begged but no sound came out

Severus undid the silinco spell

" I will leave the spell off if you do not talk in time out" Severus said

" Please don't spank me" Harry begged, he already had tears in his eyes

" I already told you, for every firecracker and dungbomb that goes off you get five swats, now stand up and bend over"

Harry slowly stood up and bent over his chair bracing for the blow

It came two seconds later and Harry yelped

" 1...2...3...4...5" Severus counted each swat

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please no more please, let me get rid of them" Harry whispered in between sobs

Severus looked at his son, he was shaking and it was really painful for him to sit down

Severus sighed and accioed the rest of the dungbombs and firecrackers from their hiding places and sent them to the garbage

Harry sighed in relief, there were still sixteen dungbombs and sixteen firecrackers left, he didn't think he could take anymore swats to his backside

" You're still in time out" Severus said

Harry shakily nodded in understanding and slowly but painfully sat down in the hard chair where the sticking charm was back in place

Harry ate all of his meals in the corner that day, all except dinner

Eileen insisted that they had a family dinner where everybody showed up, tonight was spaghetti and no cutting was involved, that's what Harry liked

Dinner was a silent one, nobody was talking, the only sound was forks hitting the plates and the occasional squirming from Harry. Dinner was awkward and it was getting on Tobias's nerves

" So the smells gone, that's good" Tobias said trying to have a conversation

Severus grunted

" So who wants to finish the movie tonight?" Tobias asked

Nobody said anything

" Is anybody going to talk?" Tobias asked

" There's nothing to say" Eileen said

" There's always something to say" Tobias said

" Not tonight there isn't" Harry said and left the table and headed to his room

" HARRY" Tobias called

" Leave him be" Eileen said

" We're supposed to be a family" Tobias growled

" We are a family... a very upset family" Eileen said

" I'll be down in the lab" Severus said and left the table

" I'll be in the living room" Tobias said and also left the table

Eileen sat at the table by herself and sighed, " So much for a family dinner"

An hour later Severus came back up from the lab and saw his mum still at the table

" Have you been sitting there all this time?" Severus asked

Eileen nodded, " Where are you going?"

" Going to give Harry a bath" Severus said

Eileen sighed and nodded

Severus headed upstairs to Harry's room and knocked. He didn't get an answer and didn't expect to, so he walked in and saw Harry reading his History of Magic book on his stomach

" Any good?" Severus asked

Harry looked at Severus then at the time and rolled his eyes, " No" Harry said and put the book away

" Yah, I didn't like History of Magic that much either" Severus said, " All Binns talks about are Goblin Wars"

Harry rolled his eyes

Severus sighed, " It's time for your bath, now I want no fighting, I don't want to have to petrify you like I did last night "

" Fine" Harry said standing up and heading towards the bathroom and drawing the water

Severus accioed Harry's pajamas and laid them on the bed, then he took out a towel and washcloth from the towel closet and turned to Harry who had his arms crossed

" Arms up" Severus said

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted his arms and Severus began undressing him

All through Harry's bath Harry didn't look at Severus at all, his face was blank and he didn't say anything, in fact Harry didn't say anything at all for the rest of the night with his family, he didn't even complain about going to bed at 8:30 like he did last night at 8:00, what he did do though was turn his head away from Severus when Severus began reading Go Diego Go

" I thought _naughty_ children don't get a bedtime story" Harry finally said sarcastically

" You didn't _fight _me today" Severus said as the only answer and he began reading

" I can't believe he's treating me like this" Harry thought to himself, he hated the bath, it was weird and embarrassing. He hated the stories, because it made him feel like a five year old, not that he was read to when he was little, it just made him feel childish

But then he started thinking about the Dursleys and what he had to go through when he really was five, the Dursleys _never _read him bedtime stories, they _never_ cut up his meat... He was lucky if he even got meat for the week... they never cared when he went to bed, they didn't care when or if he took a bath and they never helped him when he actually needed help and his hair always ended up greasy because he couldn't get all the shampoo out when he was little or didn't get it clean enough, if he fell down from many feet up in the air, they wouldn't try to save him, they'd probably laugh if he fell from many feet up in the air

He then thought about his dad, his dad saved him a few times even before he knew Harry was his son. His dad cared when he went to bed, he made sure he didn't go hungry, he made sure he took a bath every night, his dad saved his life when he fell from his broom and he got punished for it but it wasn't a Dursley punishment where they would lock him up in his room for a week without feeding him, that was a cruel punishment, no this punishment was a spanking and treated like a five year old, of course the being treated like a five year old is weird

" If I just did as I was told, then it would have just been a spanking" Harry thought, " I kind of acted like a five year old, that's why I'm being treated like one... I'm acting like a brat"

He finally figured out he deserved being punished, those firecrackers and dungbombs was a bad idea, he should have thought of the consequences ahead of time because he knew his dad was going to find out it was him and punish him, he really hated being punished, and he really hated the brush, but he decided to see it from his dad's point of view, his dad saw a naughty child who needs to learn a lesson... a lot of lessons, Harry now realized that he had a father that would do anything to protect him, he would punish him for being bad... but all parents do that, it's because they love their children, Harry remembered what his dad said last night about loving him, of course Harry was really tired by then but he didn't imagine those words. Now that he thought about it for a while, he kind of liked being treated like a child, he never had this experience before and he thought about how his dad was trying to make up for lost time

Harry decided right there that he was going to shape up and enjoy his punishment, not the spanking part, nobody enjoys a spanking but letting his dad treat him like a five year old... he can live with that, because he never got the chance when Harry _was_ a five year old... but only for the rest of the week

Harry turned his head and faced his dad and very slowly smiled up at his dad

Severus looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Harry and had a confused look on his face but then he smiled when he saw that Harry was looking up at him with a smile, he then finished the book

Severus closed the book and stood up and almost headed out the door

" If you really want to treat me like a five year old, you forgot a nightly step... you forgot it last night, and the night before that too. For you to _really_ treat me like a five year old, I need to be tucked in and I need a hug and a kiss on the forehead... that's what the Dursleys always did to Dudley" Harry said

Severus stopped and turned around facing Harry with a confused look on his face and his eyebrow raised

" This is the most weirdest punishment ever, but I did some thinking" Harry said

Severus rolled his eyes and waited for what his son was about to say

" I'm not going to think of it as a punishment anymore, I'm going to think of it as something we both missed out on" Harry said, " But only for the rest of the week"

Severus smiled and walked over to his son, tucked him in, gave him a kiss on his forehead and a hug

" I love you son" Severus said

Harry hesitated for a minute and then smiled, " I love you too... Dad"


	33. Chapter 33

Severus's heart skipped a beat when he heard his son call him dad, he was happy that things are moving forward into building a relationship with each other, he was really dissapointed that he thought things were moving backwards when he heard his son and his mum talk the other day

" I'm sorry I've been acting like a childish brat" Harry said and lowered his eyes

Severus sighed, " It's ok son... all kids act like brats at some points in their lives, it mostly depends how they were raised, you never even acted like a child when you were one when you lived with the Dursleys, and now since you can act like a child, you're doing your best to do so... and those pranks that you pulled yesterday was _very_ childish... not to mention very naughty"

" Yah... I know... and then I was punished for being so naughty... did you have to spank so hard though?" Harry asked

" I wasn't spanking that hard actually, it only felt like it because I used the brush on your bare backside and swatted you five times for every dungbomb and firecracker that went off in the living room, it only hurt a lot because your backside was already sore... what was making you shake like that?" Severus asked

" I was kind of mortified by how much I was crying and I really didn't want to sit down again... and I think it was because I was crying that I was shaking" Harry confessed

" Good, I'm glad it was that, I was afraid that I made you afraid of me... I never want you to be afraid of me" Severus said

" Not afraid" Harry said and yawned, " Why am I tired? It's only 8:45"

" What would you expect? You've been crying all night last night and most of the day today" Severus said, " You should get some rest" Severus covered Harry up again and kissed him on the forhead and almost left

Harry nodded and sighed contently

Harry hesitated, " Dad"

" Yes Harry?" Severus asked turning around

" Do you have a potion or a salve for throbbing backsides?" Harry asked

Severus smirked, " We'll see... not tonight though... maybe tomorrow if you're good"

Harry groaned but nodded in understanding, " Night dad"

" Night son" Severus said with a smile and he shut the door and headed downstairs towards his parents, " He called me dad" Severus grinned

" Well it's about time" Tobias said with a smile

" I'm so happy for you" Eileen said

Harry heard all of that and smiled and then yawned and fell asleep with a smile on his face

Everybody was in a better mood the next day and it was the first official day that Harry finally was happy about being treated like a five year old

After breakfast which Severus cut up for Harry. He and Harry headed out into the back yard and did something totally muggle, they played catch with a football

" I've never done this before" Harry confessed

" Me either, father was always drunk while I was growing up" Severus said, " He never wanted to play catch"

" This is kind of like Quidditch... well the Quaffle part anyway" Harry said

Severus nodded, smirked and threw the ball way over Harry's head

" Let's see what those Seeker skills can do" Severus said

Harry smirked and ran after the ball and caught it at the last second before it hit the ground, but he hit the ground because he had to lunge for it

" That was easier then the snitch" Harry said with a smirk and tossed the ball back to his dad

" You seem to always fall when you go after the snitch" Severus said

" Just a few times, it's because I go down as far as I can go to get the snitch" Harry said

" Yes I noticed" Severus said and tossed the ball back to Harry

After they played with the football for a while they started playing with a baseball and Severus made the baseball fly high and far and had Harry catch it but told him to be careful because baseballs hurt

They were playing catch with the baseball when Eileen called them in to wash up for lunch

Eileen served everybody and smiled, " I'm so glad you two are finally getting along"

Harry smiled at his grandmother then at his father

Severus thought this would be a great time to disguss what was on his mind for a while and what he knew was on his son's mind, because of what he confided to Eileen

" Yes... well it's about time we got over our differences... we'd have to or it will be very... awkward at school" Severus said

" It's still going to be weird at school" Harry said

Severus nodded

" I personally hope that Neville isn't going to be afraid of me and" Harry was cut off

" What do you mean?" Severus asked, " Why would Mr. Longbottom be afraid of you?"

Harry's face went red, " Um... because he's afraid of you"

Severus lifted his eyebrow

" Yah... his boggart turned into you" Harry said trying to hide the smirk

" And what pray tell did he turn the boggart into when he said the spell?" Severus asked only half wanting to know

This time Harry did smirk but then glared, " You better not hold it against him"

" I'm not going to" Severus said and rolled his eyes

" Good" Harry said and stopped glaring but still had the smirk, " Lets just say you look real funny wearing old ladies clothes carrying a red handbag"

Tobias and Eileen tried to stifle their giggling, Severus wasn't smiling at all and Harry was trying hard not to burst out laughing

" Well... I guess that would be funny... I am proud to at least scare one of you Gryffindors" Severus said still not smirking

" I hope you're not mad" Harry said

" I'm not, you got to think of anything to get rid of a boggart, and if Mr. Longbottom's boggart is me... well then I think I did my job right" Severus said and then he smirked, " So what is your boggart?"

" I don't know, but I think it's a Dementor" Harry said, " Lupin wouldn't let me participate because he thought I'd choose Voldemort... but if it was Voldemort... I'd turn the boggart into a... snowman, because both of them are pale white and bald"

That got a smirk out of Severus, he was imagining the Dark Lord as a snowman

"Hmm very interesting... so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Severus asked

" Well I know what I would like to do but you wouldn't let me because I'm five this week" Harry said

" And what would that be?" Severus asked

" Help you out in the potions lab" Harry said

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " You're supposed to do that after this week for your punishment"

" Yah I know... but not like that... I know you have a lot of work to do down there... and I want to spend some time with you... time where we're not arguing or anything like that" Harry said

Severus smiled, " I'll be liniant, you can come downstairs with me and help me"

Harry smiled, " Thanks dad"

Severus loved hearing his son call him dad


	34. Chapter 34

For the rest of the day Harry and Severus were down in the lab working on blood replenishing potions for the school

" Hey maybe we can do this every day and maybe I could get better at potions" Harry said

" Hmm, maybe" Severus said coming upstairs for the night

" Can we work on that tomorrow?" Harry asked

Severus smirked, " I don't see why not, I have to brew a calming draught, you can help me with that"

" Thanks dad" Harry said

Severus smiled and his heart fluttered, he really loved it when Harry called him dad

" So what is school going to be like now?" Harry asked seriously

Severus's face fell, " I don't know... well my Slytherins are going to be mad at me for betraying Voldemort that's for sure... um... you will have a bedroom down in my quarters and I will give you the password, you can come down there any time you want, things for you will be a lot stricter since I'm there, there will be no wandering the halls at night... only if you are coming to my quarters, I expect you to keep your grades up in all your classes, if you have a detention with anybody you will also have a punishment with me as well"

Harry's face was getting paler and paler at the sound of that, he wouldn't be able to get away with anything now

" Why do I have to have a punishment from you as well?" Harry squeaked

" That's a benefit of having a parent working at the school" Severus said with a smirk

" You call that a benefit?" Harry mumbled

" What was that?" Severus asked

" Nothing" Harry said gloomy

" But... we all know you won't get into any trouble, don't we" Severus asked giving Harry a pointed look, " There will be no need for me to punish you because you got yourself a detention"

" Y... yes sir" Harry stuttered

Severus nodded, " Go wash up for dinner"

" We're having tacos" Eileen said

" Good, another meal he doesn't need to cut up" Harry said with a grin as he walked upstairs to his room

" You did that on purpose" Severus said

" He just started calling you dad, don't want to mess with a good thing" Eileen said

Severus nodded, " That's true"

Five minutes later it was time for dinner, it was tacos and Spanish rice

" Hey can we watch a movie tonight?" Harry asked

" Harry" Severus said warningly

" Oh come on, one night isn't going to hurt" Harry said

" We'll see what time it is _after_ your bath" Severus said

Harry rolled his eyes, " Yes sir... no footy pajamas though"

" Ok... No Weasly candy either, deal?" Severus asked

" Deal" Harry said

" Or smelly bombs and firecrackers" Tobias said

" Ok... how about pop and popcorn?" Harry asked

" No, then you'll be up until..." Severus started

" What? Ten?" Harry asked then rolled his eyes

" That's too late for five year olds" Severus said challengingly

" Give me a break, it's summer" Harry said

" No pop... popcorn yes" Severus said, " That's my final answer"

" Yes sir" Harry said with a pout

" Well before we can sit down and watch a movie, everybody better eat their dinner" Eileen said giving everybody a pointed look

" Yes mam" Every guy at the table said

After dinner Harry pulled Severus's arm towards his bedroom for his bath, the sooner his bath is done with the sooner they can start the movie and hopefully a potion that will make his backside not hurt

" First time I've seen you eager for a bath" Severus said with a smirk

" Wanna get it done with" Harry said, " Want to watch the movie"

Severus rolled his eyes as they entered the bathroom and Harry drew the water

" Ok arms up" Severus said and Harry obeyed with a roll of his eyes of his own

Severus finished undressing Harry and Harry got in the tub and Severus began bathing him

" When we get back to school, you better not tell the whole Slytherin house how we spent our summer" Harry said

Severus smirked evilly, " I haven't even thought of that, thanks for the idea"

" Dad" Harry protested

" Well you shouldn't have brought it up" Severus said with a smirk

Harry groaned

" Hey, I'm a Slytherin" Severus said

" Being Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be an evil git" Harry said with a pout

" No... that's just an extra... plus what's the use of being a parent if you can't embarrass your kid?" Severus asked

" Fine, if you tell your Slytherins about this, then I'll tell the Gryffindors that you're still afraid that your mother will bend you over her knees and give you a spanking" Harry said with a smirk

Severus was shocked, " You know about that?"

" Course I do, I have very good hearing" Harry said, " I think I get that from you"

Severus nodded, " That's very Slytherin of you"

" Well... I _was_ almost put in Slytherin" Harry said, " Plus, being a Slytherin is in my blood"

Severus rolled his eyes, " Cheeky brat" Severus splashed water in Harry's face

" Yes, well I'm _your_ cheeky brat" Harry said wiping his face and he splashed water in Severus's face

Severus sputtered, " Hey"

" Right back at ya" Harry said laughing

They had a five minute water fight in the bathroom

" Come on brat, time to get out" Severus finally said

Harry laughed while getting out of the tub and while Severus was drying him off

" Can you give me a potion or salve... you said you would tonight" Harry said seriously

" Are you still hurting?" Severus asked

Harry shrugged, " Some"

" Yah" Severus said, " Let me put your shirt on you then go lay on your stomach on your bed and I'll be right back, it's a salve"

Harry nodded and did as he was told

Severus dressed Harry then went downstairs to his potions lab to get the salve that will make his son's backside stop hurting then he headed back upstairs and saw that Harry did as he was told

Severus sat on the end of the bed and opened the jar, " This will be cold"

Severus took some of the salve out of the jar and started rubbing it in on Harry's bottom

Harry shivered at the cold and the awkwardness of it all, but the pain was fading fast

" Better" Severus said when he was done

" Yes, thank you" Harry said

" You're welcome, well lets get your pants on then we can watch the movie" Severus said and he dressed his son the rest of the way

They headed downstairs and into the living room where Eileen had the popcorn and Tobias was putting in the movie they started the other night

" We should just start at the beginning, we didn't see a whole lot of it" Tobias said

The others nodded and they began the movie

Harry was asleep on Severus's lap before the movie ended

" I guess he had a big day today" Tobias said

" Or all his crying caught up to him and potions" Severus said, " He never really did like potions"

" Well it's good for him to get some sleep, the poor boy seriously has the whole world on his shoulders, I'm glad you two are finally getting along" Eileen said

" When is the boy going to start calling me Grandpa?" Tobias asked

" Give him time Tobias, he just started calling Sev Dad" Eileen said

" Well if Sev is dad, that makes us Grandpa and Grandma" Tobias said, " It's weird having my grandson call me Mr. Snape all the time"

" Just give him time" Eileen said

" Well how much time does the boy need?" Tobias asked, " He's had a lot of time all ready"

" He'll call us Grandma and Grandpa when he is ready" Eileen said, " Stop worrying so much"

" Well their only going to be here for another month, I want to be Grandpa before the end of the summer" Tobias said

" You two are worse than Ron and Hermione" Harry said still laying down on Severus's lap

" You're supposed to be asleep" Severus said

" Can't sleep with _Grandma_ and _Grandpa _arguing" Harry said finally sitting up

" Oh Harry dear we're so sorry" Eileen said, " We didn't mean to..."

" Yah I know, if you wanted me to call you those names, you should have asked" Harry said

" We wanted you to feel comfortable by calling us those names" Eileen said

Harry nodded, " Well I've been calling you those names in my head, I just never said them aloud before, because I didn't know if you actually wanted to be called those names"

" Oh yes, because we really like being called Mr. and Mrs. Snape from our grandson" Tobias said sarcastically

Harry blushed, " Sorry"

" Tobias" Eileen chided, " It's all right Harry, you didn't know, we would be delighted if you called us Grandma and Grandpa"

Harry smiled

**Sorry it took me forever to update... I'm having a major case of writers block for this story right now, don't worry, I am not giving up on this story, I hope you don't either  
**


	35. Chapter 35

The next day while Harry and Severus were down in the lab, they finished their calming draughts and bottled them

" I'm going to owl these to madame Pomfrey, why don't you start cleaning up? I'll be down in a bit" Severus said

Harry nodded and started to clean up

Harry cleaned up the mess from the calming draught potion and then started to look around the lab, he was wondering if he could make a new potion, like his dad makes new potions, he knew where everything was and he got started, he was putting in ingredients that he knew weren't dangerous because he used these ingredients in class, chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, dash of leech juice, knotgrass, fluxweed, shredded boomslang skin, lacewing flies, some of his own hair, boom slang skin, leeches, and powdered bicorn horn

After he stirred it all up there was an explosion from the potion and it knocked Harry over and he knew no more

Severus stopped writing a letter to Madame Pomfrey when he heard the explosion coming from down in the lab and he rushed down there to find out what happened, he was afraid something bad happened to his son, when he saw his son, he gasped

When Harry woke up, he was on the livingroom couch with a blanket around him, he had a massive headache and when he sat up he groaned

" What happened?" Harry asked

" There was an explosion down in the lab" Tobias said, " Your father and grandmother are cleaning up your mess"

Harry's face paled, " I better go help them"

" I wouldn't if I were you, they're pretty upset right now" Tobias said, " What in the world happened boy?"

" I don't know, I just heard an explosion and the next thing I knew everything went black and I ended up on the couch" Harry explained, " How long was I out?"

" A few hours" Tobias said, " It's 4:30 in the afternoon"

" When did the explosion occur?" Harry asked, " There's no clock down there"

" About 12:45" Tobias said, " You missed lunch

Harry nodded and his stomach growled in agreement

" Before you do anything... I think you should go have a look at yourself in the mirror" Tobias said

" Why?" Harry asked

" Just go take a look" Tobias ordered

Harry shrugged and headed towards the main bathroom on the main floor, but the trouble is, he couldn't see himself in the mirror because he was too short

" Ok that's odd" Harry thought to himself and he climbed up on the toilet and then on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror and screamed

" I'M A BLOODY TODDLER" Harry yelled

Severus and Eileen came up from the lab, they were both tired from cleaning everything and getting everything back in order

" I am never letting him go down there ever again" Severus seethed, " A simple direction and he couldn't even follow it... Bloody Gryffindor, always breaking the rules, just like his... step dad and Godfather"

Eileen sighed, " At least we fixed everything, and nobody is hurt"

" Yes... but all of the ingredients are gone and that cauldron is ruined" Severus said, " I just told him to clean up, clean up and what does he do? He destroys my lab"

" Severus before you go and chew him out, let him tell his side of the story" Eileen said

" Oh, his side of the story will be good" Severus said dryly

They stopped talking when Harry screamed and yelled, " I'M A BLOODY TODDLER"

" Looks like your son saw the side effect to his naughtiness" Eileen said with a smirk

Severus rolled his eyes, " Now what?"

" I say you go confront him in the bathroom where he's most likely looking over himself in the mirror, the nose and the hair is quite a big change" Eileen said

Severus smirked " Ah yes, the Snape nose, I wonder how he made that potion counter affect Lily's potion"

" You can figure that out later, after you and I create a counter affect to Harry's potion" Eileen said, " Now go to him, and don't yell at him until he said his share"

" That'll most likely get him in more trouble" Severus said

" Maybe, but you want all the facts before you sentence him" Eileen said

Severus nodded

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't look like his normal little kid self, he looked like... well like a Snape, he had his dad's and Grandpa's nose and hair and features, there was no ounce of his... step dad left

" At least I have my mother's eyes still" Harry said to himself

The only thing he found good about looking like a Snape was that he didn't need to wear glasses anymore and he took them off so things weren't fuzzy anymore

He was still looking in the mirror when Severus appeared and stood in the doorway

Severus stood there for five minutes and Harry still didn't see him, he was too busy looking at himself in the mirror

" Are you done getting over the shock yet?" Severus said gruffly

Harry jumped and turned around on the counter to look at his father who looked very annoyed

" H...How long h... have you been s... standing there?" Harry stuttered

" Five minutes and counting" Severus said

Harry nodded and looked at the floor

" I suggest you get down from there and head up to your room" Severus said

Harry nodded and jumped from the counter and fearfully went passed his dad and faced his backside purposely away from him and ran up to his room and headed to the closet

" I am in so much trouble, sweet Merlin, why didn't I just do as I was told?" Harry thought to himself, " Now I'm a bloody toddler and I look like a Snape"

Harry kept beating himself up over how stupid he was for a half hour and then Severus came into his room without knocking

" Harry" Severus called in a no nonsense tone

Harry squeaked but that was enough for Severus to know where his son was hiding

Severus opened up the closet door

" Get out of there and sit on your bed" Severus commanded

Harry nodded and obeyed his dad

" Now lay down on your back" Severus said

Harry looked confused

" I need to see how old you look and to see if there was any other side effects to your nau... potion" Severus explained

Harry cringed, he knew his dad was about to say naughtiness but he did as he was told and closed his eyes and waited

Severus ran his wand over Harry's body and it said that Harry was four years old, but it also said Harry was underweight by fifteen pounds

" Stupid Dursleys" Severus whispered and shook his head

He also checked to see if there were anymore side effects to the potion but their weren't any

Severus sighed with relief, Harry was just underaged and he looked like a Snape

" You can open your eyes now, don't know why you closed them anyway" Severus said, " And you may sit up"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and sat up

" Why'd you call the Dursley's stupid?" Harry asked

" You're underweight by fifteen pounds, the average weight for a four year old is forty pounds, you weigh twenty five" Severus said

Harry groaned, " I'm four?"

" You're four, and you're the only one at fault for being this way... would you like to explain to me what you were doing?" Severus asked and he crossed his arms and glared at his son

" Um... Not really" Harry whispered and he looked down at his bed covers

" Well thats too bad, because you will tell me what you were doing and if you don't then I'll use other means and your punishment will be worse" Severus said fiercely

Harry winced at that

" Well?" Severus asked with his arms still crossed

I... I wanted to experiment, try to invent a new potion like you do and it just... exploded" Harry explained

" Did I give you permission to experiment with potions?" Severus asked

" No" Harry said

" What did I tell you to do?" Severus asked

" Clean up" Harry said gloomy

" Yes, I specifically told you to clean up, nowhere in there did I give you permission to experiment, I would never let you experiment without either me or your grandmother down there with you, there are reasons for that and you were unfortunate enough to be the victim of the side effect" Severus said, " Luckily it just deaged you and countered Lily's potion, but it could have done a whole lot worse than just that"

Harry winced again, his dad's voice was getting louder and louder

" Look at me when I'm speaking to you" Severus commanded

Harry looked up, more in fright then anything

"You young man are no longer aloud down in the lab _ever_, with or without me, do you understand me?" Severus asked firmly and scary

" Yes sir" Harry said fearful, he might be sixteen in a four year old's body but either way his dad was scary when he was angry

" Further more, you just added on to your punishment... you will no longer be helping me in the lab for your punishment next week, you will be writing lines while in the corner and you will be going to bed at 7:30 every night until school starts, whether you're back to normal or not. At school you will have detention with me every night for a month and you will be grounded to our quarters, and there you're going to bed at 10:00 each night, hopefully some time away from your friends will keep you in line Mr. Snape" Severus lectured

Harry was shocked, he didn't think he could sink this low, 7:30 bedtime from now until school, detention for a month and grounded, he couldn't even see his friends outside of class, he was just starting to get along with his family then he had to mess everything up again... Harry was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall, he looked at the bed again

" What did you put in that potion?" Severus asked

" Chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, dash of leech juice, knotgrass, fluxweed, shredded boomslang skin, lacewing flies, some of my own hair, boom slang skin, leeches, and powdered bicorn horn" Harry whispered

" So you know what you were doing then" Severus said

" Not... really" Harry whispered

" You just added the ingredients to the shrinking solution and Polyjuice potion and mixed them together... I have a feeling I know how to get you back to your regular age, but it'll take a while since all my ingredients are ruined"

Harry winced at that, " Sorry"

" Not yet you're not" Severus said threateningly and he sat down on the side of Harry's bed and pulled Harry towards him

Harry tried to struggle free but Severus had his ankle in a vise grip

" Fighting makes it worse" Severus said

" Please dad don't, I'm sorry, please dad don't spank me" Harry said letting the tears fall

" You know the rules, when you're naughty, you get spanked" Severus said unbuttoning Harry's pants and pulled them down

Harry shook his head no

" Not bare, please dad not bare" Harry begged

" Harry you destroyed my potions lab which could have destroyed you, you have been _VERY NAUGHTY"_ Severus said and he smacked the now bare bottom

" OW" Harry yelled with tears in his eyes and he tried to wiggle free but it wasn't working

Harry was sobbing when Severus finished with his spanking, Harry's backside was a nice shade of red and Severus could feel the heat coming from it

Severus turned Harry over and sat him up and just cuddled him while rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back

Harry buried his head in Severus's robes and cried and cried and cried

" Calm down Harry, you're going to make yourself sick" Severus said while rubbing his back

Harry was not letting up on his crying

" Harry what's wrong? Spankings don't hurt that much where you cry for an hour" Severus said

Harry still didn't let up

Severus began patting firmly but gently on Harry's back to calm him down some

Harry finally began to let up and eventually he stopped and just had sniffles and hiccups

Severus stopped patting his back and started rubbing circles on Harry's back, " You want to tell me what that was all about?"

Harry shook his head no and just wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and laid his head down on Severus's shoulder and sighed

They stayed like that for five minutes and Severus finally figured out why Harry was crying and why Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder, it all made sense now, "Harry never got to cuddle after a punishment or any other time while growing up, he really didn't get the chance while being a teenager because that's a little weird when they're older, but now that he's a little kid, it's perfectly normal and he's taking advantage of it while he has the chance" Severus thought

Severus silently accioed the salve that will make Harry's bottom not sting anymore and he put some on Harry's bottom at Harry's confusion

" Lay down Harry" Severus said

Harry hugged Severus tighter and laid back down on Severus's shoulder

Severus pulled Harry's underwear and pants back up

" Sorry dad" Harry whispered

" I know you are Harry" Severus said quietly

They kept hugging each other not letting up

" This is nice" Harry whispered

Severus smirked and agreed and began rubbing circles on Harry's back, " Is it awkward in anyway for you?"

Harry shook his head no, " I guess it's easier when I'm deaged to actually be treated like a little kid... can we continue it... until it wears off? I never really had a real childhood before"

" Sure son, we can continue this for a while... but the punishment still stands" Severus said a little firmly

" But we can keep the hugs, and stories right? And we can still hang out together right?" Harry asked fearful

" Of course Harry, and even when you're back to normal and off of punishment, we can still hang out together... if you don't think you're old man is too old" Severus said with a smirk

Harry smiled and hugged tighter, " I'd like that"

Severus smiled, " Good... how about we go downstairs? I think Grandma is baking cookies and I think she needs some help"

Harry sat up with a smile on his face, he was glad his dad forgave him and he nodded with red eyes

" Go wash your face and we'll go downstairs to help" Severus said while putting Harry down then he conjured a stool and sat it in front of the sink

Harry hurried towards the sink and washed his face so he was tear free then together both father and son headed downstairs and Eileen was making cookies and she enjoyed her son and grandson's help, she loved how her young boy's were getting to be the father and son they never got to be before


	36. Chapter 36

The three of them were making sugar cookies, since Harry was four he got more on himself then he made into little balls on the cookie sheet

" Looks like we need to make more cookie dough" Eileen said after scraping the last bit out of the bowl

" Or we can scrape all the dough Harry got on himself" Severus said with an amused smirk

Harry rolled his eyes, " I'm saving it for later" He joked

Severus lifted up an eyebrow, " Once that crusts over you're going to have a hard time getting it out of your hair"

Harry groaned

Severus rolled his eyes and took out his wand and cast a cleaning charm on his son

" Thanks" Harry grumbled

" You're welcome" Severus said putting his wand back

" Can we make more cookies though?" Harry asked turning to his grandmother

Eileen smiled and nodded, " How about this time we make chocolate chip?"

Harry grinned and nodded happily

" Merlin with all the dough we are going to make, we might not have enough cookie jar space, what in the world will we do with the rest of the dough?" Eileen asked with a smirk

Both Father and son smirked, " Eat it"

Eileen smiled, " Like father like son" She thought

They made cookies for an hour later and then Eileen shooed them out of the kitchen so she could make dinner

" What are we having?" Severus asked

" Chicken and rice with it already cut up for everybody" Eileen said

Harry smirked at that, Severus just rolled his eyes

" Dad can we go play catch outside?" Harry asked

" Don't you have a corner to get to know?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

Harry's face fell, " But that's not until next week"

" Did I _say_ next week?" Severus asked

" Oh come on dad, we were having so much fun making cookies, I got to go to bed in about two hours, I don't want to spend the time I have in a corner" Harry said, he was almost in tears again, he might be sixteen but he was having childish instincts

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes again... he seems to do that a lot

" Fine, we'll go play catch for a while, until dinner, then bath time and bedtime" Severus said firmly

Harry nodded and smiled a little and headed outside with his dad right behind him

They played catch until dinner then they had to go wash up

" So since there's a strange turn of events, what's on the agenda for the rest of the month?" Tobias asked

" While Harry is in the corner working on lines next week, I will be down in the lab trying to find a cure, I am hoping I find one before school starts or Harry will be very vulnerable" Severus said

" Not to mention gawked at and laughed at" Harry mumbled into his cup of milk

After dinner Harry and Severus walked upstairs to get Harry ready for his bath

Harry was very quiet and sulky during his bath, he didn't want to talk or nothing, he just sat there looking down at the water, he really didn't want to go to bed at 7:30, that was the time for babies, not him, but he really didn't want to get spanked again so he did as he was told

Severus dressed Harry and tucked him into bed which was transfigured into a bed that would fit the size of Harry and it even had railings so Harry wouldn't accidentally fall off in the middle of the night

" So... what story do you want tonight?" Severus asked

Harry shrugged

" Hmm, how about something from The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Severus suggested taking down the big volume

Harry looked confused

" They're wizarding children's stories" Severus explained, " Hmm, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot is a good one"

Harry shrugged

Severus looked at his son and sighed silently and began reading

At the end of the story Harry still looked depressed

" Maybe he'll be better tomorrow" Severus thought and he hugged his son goodnight, " Goodnight Harry"

" Night dad" Harry said with a sigh

Harry tossed and turned for hours, he couldn't get to sleep and it was 11:30 when he finally got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs and outside

Harry looked around and climbed a tree and just looked at the stars

The routine followed for a week, except now Harry spent his time in the corner writing lines instead of playing with his dad, his Grandpa liked to play cards, checkers or chess with him but that only happened if he was finished with fifty lines for the day, sometimes he made it, sometimes he didn't make it until 7:30, Harry was glad he only had lines for a few more days but the bedtime stands which he didn't like at all

Every night since he's been deaged Harry would go to bed at 7:30 but crawl out of bed at 11:30 to go outside and climb the same tree to look at the stars and think, he would climb back down at around 1:30 and go back to bed

This night wasn't any different

Harry was tucked into bed after his bedtime story by his dad at 7:30 and he waited until 11:30 before he got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door to climb his tree

Severus wasn't having a good night, his son looked very depressed, ever since he was deaged, Severus couldn't sleep so he was in the living room reading when he heard a click which sounded like the back door close. Severus, being the cautious and paranoid type took out his wand before putting his book down and investigating

The first thing Severus did was check the wards, they were still in place so no death eaters got in which was good, he then checked to see if robbers got in but there were none. Severus then looked outside and he saw a small figure up in a tree looking at the stars

Before Severus did anything he went upstairs to see if Harry was in his room, when he got to Harry's room and opened the door, it was empty

Severus sighed and headed back downstairs and headed outside, he forgot to put his shoes on but he didn't care at that moment

Severus walked to the tree and tried to think of some way to notify Harry of his presence without scaring the boy, he figured the best and safest way was to just fly up and catch him if Harry slipped

Severus flew up to where Harry was

" You mind telling me what you're doing out here this late at night?" Severus asked

Harry was shocked out of his thinking and almost did slip but Severus righted him

" Dad... what... what are you doing out here?" Harry asked fearful

" I could ask you the same thing" Severus said then lifted his eyebrow waiting for an answer

Harry shrugged, " Just thinking"

" And you couldn't do that in the safety of your own bed?" Severus asked

Harry shrugged, " How did you find me?"

" You kidding? I caught you out of bed loads of times at school" Severus said

" So you going to give me detention this time as well?" Harry asked cheekily

Severus glared, " No, I'm going to take you back to your bed and you're going to tell me why you decided to climb a tree tonight" He said firmly

" And if I don't?" Harry asked

" Then you can go to the corner tomorrow with a sore backside" Severus warned

Harry winced then sighed, " I'm not ready to go to bed"

" Then you can tell me what's wrong on the couch" Severus said, " You are not staying out here... now come on"

Severus held out his arms for Harry to get into and after a few minutes Harry finally got into his dad's arms

" Someday you really need to teach me how to fly without a broom" Harry said

Severus chuckled as he descended to the ground

Severus carried Harry inside and went into the living room and sat on the couch with Harry in his lap, he then covered himself and Harry up with a blanket

" Explain" Severus said firmly but not harsh

Harry sighed, " Just not tired I guess"

" Harry, somethings bothering you" Severus said, " And I want to know what"

Harry sighed he knew he wasn't going to get away from his dad without talking, " It might make me feel better if I get all of this off my chest" he thought, " Ok fine... I miss my friends, I miss my Godfather and I have the wizarding world on my shoulders because I'm the Chosen one, I'm the only one who is supposed defeat Voldemort and everybody is counting on me, I don't know what to do, and now I'm deaged and if I can't even bathe and dress myself properly there's no way I'll be able to defeat Voldemort when the time comes"

" Do you really think you're going to be deaged that long?" Severus asked

Harry shrugged, " I don't know what to think, there's only about three weeks of summer left and you still haven't come up with an antidote to my... stupidity"

Severus smirked

" Yes I called myself stupid because I was, no need to rub it in" Harry said then sighed, " I think this is the first time I didn't want to go back to school"

Severus felt bad for his son, so much has happened to him in his short life, he's seen more in his sixteen years of life than what most wizards see in a lifetime

" Harry, I'm going to try my very best to come up with an antidote before school starts... if I don't find one... well you'll stay down in my quarters until I do and... your friends will be invited down there to spend time with you... as for your schooling... you will be... well home schooled for a while so nobody will be able to hurt you" Severus said

Harry nodded

" As for missing your friends and... Godfather... well you'll see your friends when they return to Hogwarts and... as for your godfather... well he, James and your mother are always with you... right here" Severus said and he pointed to Harry's heart, " They're never that far away as long as you remember them"

Harry smiled and cuddled closer to his dad

Severus wrapped his arms around his son and they ended up falling asleep like that because the next morning Eileen and Tobias found them

" Hurry Tobias, get the camera" Eileen whispered

Tobias nodded and went in the cupboard for the camera and gave it to his wife

Eileen took ten pictures of the same thing, if Severus found the pictures, he'd burn them so she wanted extras just in case

" Should we wake them up?" Tobias asked

" No... let them sleep, they obviously need it" Eileen said

Tobias nodded and sat in his chair to read the morning paper

Eileen smiled and started towards the kitchen to make breakfast


	37. Chapter 37

Severus woke up to breakfast being made in the kitchen, it smelled really good

A minute later he felt the consequences of sleeping while sitting up on a couch in his back, shoulders and neck

" Thank Merlin for a pain relieving potion" Severus thought

Severus looked down at his sleeping son and smiled and just sat there for a few minutes lost in his own world thinking about his son

After a while Severus gently picked Harry up and laid him down on the couch and covered him up before he entered the kitchen where his parents were at, his dad eating breakfast and his mother cooking breakfast

" Oh Severus you're up, good, breakfast will be ready shortly" Eileen said with a smile

Tobias nodded his head towards his son in greeting since his mouth was full

" I'll be down in the lab retrieving a pain relieving potion" Severus said massaging his neck

Eileen and Tobias chuckled a little and nodded

While Severus was down in the lab looking for the potion Harry was waking up

Harry smelled breakfast and it was very yummy smelling, he woke up on the couch and he wondered how he got there then he remembered last night's events and turned red, the last thing he remembered was hugging his dad before he fell asleep

He slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen in his pajamas rubbing his eyes

" Morning" Harry said while yawning

" Good morning Harry" Eileen said with a smile

Tobias waved because his mouth was full of coffee

" Where's dad?" Harry asked

" Down in the lab, he has a crick in his neck" Tobias said, " From sleeping on the couch all night"

Harry groaned

" Don't feel bad Harry, we both just fell asleep like that" Severus said coming up the stairs, " Nothing a pain reliving potion cannot take care of"

" Still sorry" Harry whispered and he put his head down in shame

" There's nothing to be sorry for, now why don't you go sit down and eat" Severus said indicating to Harry's spot that had pancakes cut up for him

Harry nodded and did as he was told

" So how did you two end up like that" Tobias asked

" We both couldn't sleep last night" Severus explained

Tobias nodded for his son to go on

" We ended up talking about school" Harry said for his dad after taking a sip of milk

" Ended up, where did you start off?" Eileen asked

" Outside in a tree" Severus said

Eileen looked confused

" That's where I found him" Severus explained

Eileen nodded

" Harry what were you doing up in a tree?" Tobias asked

" Thinking" Harry said

" About what?" Tobias asked

" School, friends, my godfather and Voldemort" Harry said

" All at the same time?" Eileen asked

Harry nodded

" You miss your friends and Godfather don't you" Eileen asked

Harry nodded again, " I don't know what school is going to be like this year, everything will be weird and if dad can't find an antidote in time... I shudder the thought"

" Harry we talked about this last night" Severus said

" I know, but I'm still going to be teased... mostly by Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, those three will be the worst... well mostly Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle aren't smart enough to think of stuff on their own" Harry said with a smirk

Severus rolled his eyes, " I will talk to Draco this year, he will leave you alone, you two really need to end this quarrel you have going on"

" Says the man who had a quarrel with James and Sirius until they died" Harry mumbled but it wasn't quiet enough

" You finished with breakfast?" Severus asked with a slight glare

" Yes sir" Harry said

" Then lets get you changed and you have a corner to visit for the day" Severus said standing up

Harry sighed but did as he was told

Once Severus and Harry were out of ear shot Severus smacked his backside one time but it made Harry yelp

" No more of your cheek" Severus warned

Harry groaned but didn't say anything

Severus got Harry dressed and he himself got dressed then they headed downstairs and Harry was sat in the same corner he's been in for about a week and a half

" When can Sara come over again?" Harry asked

" No talking in time out" Severus said

" It's just a question, I've been in time out for almost two weeks" Harry said, " When can Sara come over again?"

" At the end of the week, maybe this weekend" Severus said

" That's in three days" Harry said

" Wow you know math Mr. Snape" Severus said sarcastically

Harry rolled his eyes

" _If..._ you be good" Severus said

" When can I stop writing lines and being in the corner? I spent a week and a half here already" Harry protested

" I don't know what to do with you" Severus said

" Well let me stay out of the corner for one thing" Harry said with a glare, " I can't stay here forever just because you haven't decided what to do with me now that I'm deaged"

" Well... what do you want to do that you can do by yourself since all of us adults are busy?" Severus asked

" What's grandpa doing that makes him busy? He watches TV all day or reads the paper, or sleeps... can he take me to the park?" Harry asked hopeful

" Hmm, good point... we'll see, but right now for your cheek, you have lines in the corner to write" Severus said and he handed his son a piece of paper and a pen since they were in the muggle world

Harry sighed, " What must I write?" He asked gloomy

" I will not backtalk to my elders" Severus said

" How many times?" Harry asked

" We'll let the message sink in" Severus said

Harry looked at his left hand and he remembered a certain toad like lady saying something like that before before he started writing lines

Harry dropped his pen and stood up knocking his seat over backwards

" Harry" Severus asked

" I'm not writing lines" Harry said with a glare

" Harry what's gotten into you?" Severus asked confused

" I'm not writing lines" Harry said stomping his foot

" Why?" Severus asked

" Because I don't want the message to... _sink in" _Harry said, " You're as twisted as Umbridge"

" Harry what are you talking about?" Severus asked

" You didn't tell me how many to do, you told me to let the message sink in, well Umbridge told me that during a detention and I was writing in my own blood, well I'm not doing it anymore" Harry said

" Harry... Umbridge made you use a blood quill?" Severus asked

Harry nodded

" That bitch" Severus cursed

" She's more of a toad than a dog" Harry said trying to make a joke

" Harry I assure you this is not a blood quill, I just meant that you need to write as many before you actually let the message sink into your brain" Severus explained

" Then can I go to the park?" Harry asked quietly

" Yes after you write your lines then you can go to the park" Severus said

" Can you just give me a number? It's easier that way" Harry said

" Um... how about twenty?" Severus asked

Harry nodded

" Ok, well sit down and get to work" Severus said indicating to the desk in the corner

Harry obeyed and started working on his lines


	38. Chapter 38

It took Harry about an hour to finish his lines and then he got to get out of time out

" Father can you take Harry to the park?" Severus asked

" Please Grandpa?" Harry asked hopeful

" Yah sure why not? Nothing good on anyway" Tobias said getting out of his chair, " The wards are around the park too right?"

" Yes sir, around this block" Severus said

" Well then it's a good thing the park is on this block" Tobias said getting his shoes on, " Well come on Harry, can't go to the park without shoes"

Harry smiled and ran to get his shoes

" No running in the house young man" Eileen scolded

" Yes Grandma, sorry" Harry said and he slowed down while picking up his shoes and putting them on

" Tobias, remember to be home by lunch, the boy is still too skinny for my liking" Eileen said

" Yes Eileen" Tobias said giving his wife a kiss

Severus bent and scooped up Harry to give him a hug, " Now you mind your grandfather you hear? And when he says it's time to go..."

" It's time to go" Harry answered

Severus smirked and nodded

" Well come on Harry, Sev let him go, I'll watch him, he'll be safe" Tobias said

" Ok, well run along scamp" Severus said messing up Harry's hair

" Dad, I finally got my hair to actually stay down and you messed it up" Harry complained but it was with amusement

" Oh?" Severus asked surprised, " That's messed up?" Severus smirked and took out his wand and aimed it at Harry's hair and said a spell that made Harry's hair more messed up then James or Harry's has ever been, " Now that's messed up"

" DAD" Harry complained

Severus smirked

" Ok Sev that's enough, you're going to make him mad" Eileen scolded

Severus chuckled and waved his wand and Harry's hair laid flat

" Now why did you do that?" Harry asked

" What? You like it messy? Ok fine" Severus said waving his wand

" No, why did you mess it up in the first place?" Harry asked

" Just teasing" Severus said, " Now get out of here for a while"

Harry hugged his dad again and left the house with his grandfather

Harry and Tobias got to the park and to Harry's surprise Sara was there on the swings

" Sara" Harry yelled

Sara was surprised and she looked up from the swings and saw Tobias Snape with a little kid who looked like he was either three or four

Sara jumped off the swings and landed on her feet and ran over to the two

" Hi Mr. Snape, who's that?" Sara asked

" Sara it's me, Harry" Harry said excitedly

" Harry?" Sara asked confused since Harry is a year older than her and this little boy is well, a little boy

" I had a potion accident" Harry exclaimed

" Oh" Sara said, " Well in any shape or form, it's good to see you"

The two friends hugged

" It's great to see you too" Harry said with a smile then frowned, " I'm sorry if I got you in a lot of trouble"

" You didn't get me in trouble, I got myself in trouble and you got yourself in trouble, how in the world did you create a deaging potion?" Sara asked

" Don't know, Dad's looking for an antidote" Harry said, " Boy was he angry at me though, I just got done being done with time out, but I still have a very early bedtime and... I'm grounded when we get to Hogwarts"

" Oh I'm so sorry" Sara said with a frown

" Not your fault, mine, I have a tendency to disregard the rules" Harry said sheepishly

" Yah you do, well I'll be sitting on the bench while you two catch up" Tobias said heading towards the bench

" Ok Grandpa" Harry said with a wave

" You call him Grandpa now?" Sara asked

" And Professor Snape dad and Mrs. Snape Grandma" Harry said with a smile

" That's great, I thought it was kind of weird you called your family Professor, Mr. and Mrs. like I do" Sara said

Harry shrugged, " So... are you done being punished?"

" Yah, I was only grounded for a week, I had to do extra chores, nothing too bad, my aunt is real lenient" Sara said

" Ha, I wish dad was lenient, I teased him this morning and he swatted me and I had to write twenty lines while sitting in the corner" Harry said

" Oh poor Harry" Sara cooed and picked Harry up to give him a hug

" Hmm, I think I like being a four year old, I get to be picked up and given lots of hugs" Harry said with a smile, " That never happened to me when I was actually four"

" You're four? I thought you were three, that's how small you look" Sara said

Harry rolled his eyes, " Blame it on my aunt and uncle and cousin, spent the first ten years of my life under a cupboard and I was malnourished, my grandmother is trying to fix that... so is my best friend's mother"

" Good, I hope it works" Sara said

Harry and Sara played on the playground until Tobias said it was time to come home

" Sara would you like to accompany us for lunch?" Tobias asked

" Are you sure it's ok with your wife and son?" Sara asked, " I don't want anybody to be mad"

" Nonsense, you're almost family, were going to be until your aunt showed up, now come on" Tobias said

Sara smiled and nodded, " Thank you Mr. Snape"

The three started heading towards the house but when they were half way there Harry's scar started prickling which was never a good sign. The next thing they knew, they were ambushed and spells started shooting at them

" DUCK" Harry yelled and the three of them ducked so a red colored curse didn't hit any of them

" What was that?" Sara asked frantic

" I think it was a... STUPIFY" Harry yelled pointing his wand at a Death Eater

" Sara do you have a cell phone?" Tobias asked dodging another spell

" Yah" Sara said

" Call my house, and get Severus and Eileen, then call your aunt, I don't know how much more Harry's body can take" Tobias said

" PROTEGO" Harry said and blocked a spell that was coming after Sara

Sara dialed the Snapes and got Eileen

" Mrs. Snape? It's Sara, please get Professor Snape and get your wands, we're being attacked by men in dark robes and white masks

" Death Eaters" Harry yelled, " EXPELLIARMUS"

Harry was getting tired

" Death Eaters Harry said" Sara said, " Ok, please hurry, I got to call my aunt Mary"

Sara hung up and dialed her aunt and told her the same thing as well

All three witches and wizard ran out of their houses and started firing spells

Harry was getting very weak and his scar felt like it was on fire

" HARRY KEEP YOUR SHIELD UP, OCCLUDE YOUR MIND" Severus yelled

" I... I can't" Harry said he was getting very tired, no four year old should use this much magic

" SARA, HOLD HARRY'S HAND AND LET YOUR POWER AND HIS COMBINE TO MAKE THE SHIELD STRONGER" Eileen yelled and cast a Stupify

" How did they get in?" Tobias asked inside the shield

" Don't know" Harry said, " Can't talk now, too tired, too hard"

Many of the Death Eaters were trying to weaken the shield with spells, the Snape's and Mary were trying to stun the death eaters while making sure their loved ones were safe and blocking the attacks on themselves

To everybody's horror a tall scaly looking pasty face bald man with red eyes in a black cloak came and started shooting the killing curse

" BLOODY HELL" Severus roared

Harry screamed because of the pain from Voldemort

" SEVERUS, SUMMON MY GUN AND LET ME HELP FIGHT" Tobias yelled over the noise

" NO, THESE ARE DEATH EATERS, YOU'LL DIE IF YOU GET HIT BY A GREEN SPELL" Severus yelled and shot his own curse to try to slow down McNair, " Where is the Order" He thought

Five minutes later the Order showed up and Severus relaxed a smidge, he still needed to get Harry and Sara and his father inside where they would be safer, Harry was so weak that he couldn't stand and the shield was only up because Sara took his wand and cast a Protego, but since it's not her wand and she doesn't know much magic, it's not as powerful

" SEVERUS GET TO THEM, I'LL HOLD THIS LOT OFF" Eileen commanded

Severus obeyed his mother and ran towards the three, he could only imagine how much pain Harry was in right now, he was so weak he looked like he fainted

" Sev, we need to get him inside, he fainted five minutes ago" Tobias said

" Come on" Severus said casting his own protego around them so Sara could have a rest, " You did good Sara"

Sara smiled tiredly and hurriedly followed Severus and Tobias to the Snape house

The Death Eaters saw the Snape's and a girl heading towards a house, they aimed at the house and shouted a bombing curse and blew the house to bits

The Snape's and the girl flew into unconsciousness from the blast

Voldemort smirked when he saw the house blow up and the Snapes and that girl lose consciousness, now he had an easy target at the now deaged Harry Potter and the traitor Severus Snape


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry you had to wait for a while. Real life got in the way.**

Voldemort and a few of his loyal Death Eaters walked up to the four unconscious people and put lightening charms on them

" I want to have a little fun with them before I kill them" Voldemort said

The Death Eaters nodded and bowed then picked three of them up, leaving Harry to their lord

After the four were picked up the Death Eaters and Voldemort apperated to Riddle Manor leaving the Order members frightened and Eileen Snape and Mary Dadely distraught

Harry was the first one to wake up, he had a nasty headache and he threw up what he had eaten that day then he got a look at his surroundings and groaned, he along with his dad, grandfather and friend were in a cell, without their wands to boot

Harry crawled over to his dad and tried waking him up

Severus woke up five minutes later with a splitting headache

" Harry" Severus said and his eyes grew wide and he sat up, " Harry are you ok?"

" I'm fine Dad, where are we?" Harry asked

" I... don't know, some kind of dungeon it looks like, I think Voldemort captured us" Severus said

" Dad I'm sorry I got you into this mess" Harry said

" What are you talking about?" Severus asked, " It wasn't your fault the Death Eaters came, I don't even know how they got past through the wards"

" If I didn't ask to go to the park, none of this would have happened, If I didn't mess around with the potions, I wouldn't be deaged and I wouldn't act like a bloody toddler all the time, and I would have been able to hold that protego longer and battle longer than I did, I can't beleive I actually fainted while in battle, I'm sorry I got you and Grandpa, and Sara, and Grandma and Mary and the Order into this mess, it's my fault, it's all my fault" Harry was in tears by this time

Severus wrapped his arms around his son and sat him on his lap and began rocking him, " Harry it is not your fault that the Death Eaters showed up, the park was in the wards and they shouldn't have been able to, if it's anybody's fault, then it's mine and the order's for not making the wards strong enough"

" But if I didn't play with the potions and blown up the lab then I wouldn't be deaged and I'd be able to fight off the Death Eaters, you wouldn't have to save the three of us because I would have been able to do that" Harry said

" Harry stop blaming this whole thing on you, it was not your fault" Severus scolded, " Now I want you to say that it wasn't your fault"

" But it..." Harry started

" Now Harry" Severus commanded

" It wasn't my fault" Harry said

" Now say it again" Severus said

Harry sighed, " It wasn't my fault"

" And again" Severus said

" How many times do I need to say it?" Harry asked

" As many times as it takes for you to believe the words you're saying" Severus answered

" It wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't my fault" Harry said over and over until he finally got it

" Better?" Severus asked

Harry nodded tiredly, " Should we wake Grandpa and Sara up?"

" No... let them sleep, you should get some sleep too, we'll need our strength to break out of here" Severus said

" What if a Death Eater comes while we're asleep?" Harry asked

" I'll stay awake and keep watch" Severus said, " You just close your eyes and go to sleep"

" But you need sleep too" Harry said

" I'll be fine, you need to rest now, lay down" Severus commanded

Harry curled up on Severus's lap and closed his eyes

Severus began running his hand through his son's hair to calm him down and five minutes later Harry's breathing evened out

An hour later, well it felt like an hour to Severus since he didn't have a watch or knew where a clock was, his father woke up

" Ow" Tobias said with a groan and looked at his surroundings and saw Severus awake, " You ok?"

" I'm fine, you?" Severus asked

" Bloody headache, other than that yah... where are we?" Tobias asked

" In a dungeon, we were caught by Voldemort and his Death Eaters" Severus answered

" How the bloody hell did they get past the wards?" Tobias asked

" I don't know, I was trying to figure that out for a while" Severus said

" How long have you been awake?" Tobias asked

" About an hour, Harry woke up first and woke me up, I had to tell him that it wasn't his fault, he is blaming this all on himself" Severus said

" He shouldn't blame this on himself, it's not his fault, he was trying to protect us" Tobias said

" Harry is very weak right now, he used a lot of his magic, more than any four year old should" Severus said

" Will he be ok?" Tobias asked

" He needs lots of rest and some food and drink would be nice, I don't know if they're going to feed us... and I have a good feeling the Cruciatus curse will be used" Severus said

" What's that?" Tobias asked

" One of the three unforgivable curses, it's the torture curse" Severus explained, " It's also one of Voldemort's favorites"

Tobias sighed, " Well that sucks"

Severus nodded, " People have gone crazy after being under it for too long"

Tobias shivered

" If and when we are put under it... the best thing to do is think about something else... like... find a happy place" Severus said, " Well that's what you need to do... and maybe the kids since they don't know how to occlude"

" Will we survive under the torture curse?" Tobias asked

" Yes, but it is very painful and you would think a whipping with a belt is heaven compared to this" Severus said gloomy

" Oh... I take it you've been under it before" Tobias said

" I have... Harry has too" Severus said, " When he was fourteen"

The two Snapes were quiet for a while, both trying to figure out how to escape

Sara woke up a half hour after Tobias

" Where are we?" Sara asked holding her head

" In a cell, in a dungeon, in Voldemort's hideout" Severus said, " We're trying to figure a way out"

" Will the others be able to find us?" Sara asked

" I don't know" Severus said, " If I had my wand, I could send a patronus to the Order and they can trace that back to where we are, but I do not have my wand"

" Oh... well... would my wand work?" Sara asked

Severus looked shocked, " They neglected to take your wand?"

" I think they think I'm a muggle" Sara said and she took her wand out of her sock where she hid it

" Why is your wand in your sock?" Severus asked

" Because I thought it would fall out of my pants pocket, so I put it in my sock" Sara explained

" I didn't know your aunt went shopping for you already" Severus said

" I was only grounded for a week and the next week we went to Diagon Alley" Sara explained

Severus nodded and he was relieved they had a wand

Sara handed over her wand to her future potions professor and Severus conjured his patronus which was a doe

" We are locked in a cell in a dungeon, my best guess is Riddle Manor, we are all safe, nothing bad has happened yet, but if I know Voldemort, he has something planned for us, getting us out of here would be most appreciated" Severus said and sent his doe to the Order

" What if one of the Death Eaters or Voldemort finds the doe and kills it?" Sara asked

Obviously Sara didn't know much about patronuses

" Patronuses only go to the people they are made to go to, even if the Death Eaters see it they still can't get at it, and not many people know what mine is, and they would never guess that mine is a doe" Severus explained

Sara nodded

" So? What are we waiting for? Lets get the bloody hell out of here" Tobias said

" We can't, one wand cannot defend all of us if we are caught" Severus said, " We are safer in here for the time being"

" What if somebody comes and uses a spell on us?" Tobias asked

" We must wait until the Order arrives or else we're dead" Severus said, " Just... trust me on this"

They didn't see any Death Eater until they were sure it was night time, and then a Death Eater showed up with something that looked like watery oatmeal, and stale bread and three small cups of water

" Good, you're awake, hope you're hungry, because this is all you're getting until the next night" The Death Eater said and he pushed the meal in from a little cat flap

Tobias took the meals from the Death Eater since Severus was still holding the sleeping Harry and he wasn't about to let Sara get close to a Death Eater

" What do you say Muggle?" The Death Eater asked

Tobias had his back turned to the Death Eater and rolled his eyes then turned around, " Thank you"

The Death Eater smirked and left without another word

" Don't eat it quite yet, let me make sure there's nothing wrong with it" Severus said and he gently moved Harry and smelled each and every bowl of the oatmeal and then took Sara's wand and ran a diagnostic on them, the same one that he uses while grading potions, " The oatmeal is ok"

He ran a diagnostic on the bread and that too was ok

" Ok, it's safe to eat, but we should eat it slow since it's all we're getting for the next twenty four hours" Severus said

The others nodded and Severus went to Harry and shook his shoulder a little

" Harry, time to wake up and eat" Severus said gently

Harry woke up a couple minutes later to his dad patting his back

" What?" Harry asked groggily

" Time to eat son" Severus said

Harry yawned and nodded

" Don't eat it too fast, this is all we're getting for the next twenty four hours" Severus said

" Ok" Harry said tiredly

They all only ate half of their oatmeal and saved the rest of the food for later

" I'm surprised they're feeding us at all" Sara said, " They're Death Eaters"

" I am guessing they want to... play with us for a long time before they kill us" Severus said, " And if they want us alive, they can't starve us"

" Don't know why they want us alive, Voldemort's already tried to kill me on more than one occasion" Harry said

" He's evil, and has a twisted mind" Severus said

" Hmm, you can say that again" Harry said gloomily

The four just sat there thinking about what was going to happen to them and prayed they would be saved


	40. Chapter 40

The two adult Snape's were the lookouts and they made the two kids sleep

Severus was the lookout when the Snake himself appeared

Voldemort made a tsking noise, " Severus Severus Severus, you had such potential, but then you had to betray me"

Severus glared at Voldemort

" What? Nothing to say?" Voldemort asked, " Pity... you're no fun"

Severus didn't say anything

" Such potential, my potions master, I have another potions master, not as good as you, but a close second, Adolf Anselm" Voldemort said

" For a moment there, I was thinking you were going to say Adolf Hitler" Harry said sitting up, " He's a lot like you you know... right down to being a hypocrite, you're a Half blood and he was half Jewish "

" Ah, Harry, hasn't your father ever taught you about eves dropping on adult conversations?" Voldemort asked

" Haven't your parents ever taught you about playing nicely with others?" Harry asked

" You should show respect to your elders" Voldemort said

" I don't respect people who try to kill me or the ones I know" Harry said glaring

" Severus... you really should teach that boy some manners" Voldemort said

Severus was silent for a moment then he said, " Actually, I agree with Harry on this one"

Voldemort glared at Severus, " Well... maybe you'll change your mind when you've been tortured some"

Harry stiffened and Voldemort saw

Voldemort smirked and left them, but came back five minutes later with three other Death Eaters

" Bring the prisoners to the throne room and use the Cruciatus curse on them... don't kill them though, I want to try out my new potion in a couple hours" Voldemort said with a smirk

The Death Eaters roughly woke the other two up and led bound them and took them to the throne room, Voldemort picked up a squirming Harry while putting Severus in a body bind

" LET ME GO YOU SNAKE" Harry yelled

" Temper temper, I wonder where you got it from" Voldemort said with a smirk

" Thank Merlin not from you" Harry seethed still trying to get out of Voldemort's grasp

" You might want to save your strength, you're going to be in a lot of pain in a few minutes" Voldemort said

Harry stopped squirming knowing that Voldemort was right about saving his strength, he'll need all the strength he can get while beating Voldemort to a pulp or surviving this, whichever comes first

The four were put under the cruciatus curse every twenty minutes and then they would be unconscious for five until the Death Eaters cast an innervate at them and they would cast the curse at them again

Finally after two hours of torture they were returned to the cell very shaky

" Barbarians, the whole lot of them" Tobias said in a shaky breath

" I... don't... know... h-h-how l-long I c-can thin- think straight" Sara stuttered

" S-side effects of the c-cruciatus" Severus said in his own shaky voice and was trying to wake Harry up, " Come on s-son, w-wake up"

" T-try a sp-sp-spell" Tobias suggested, " The one that ke-kept w-waking us"

Sara handed over her wand but all that Severus did was cast another patronus to the Order and telling them to hurry up

" Severus" Tobias started

" I can't say the spell, not in this state, I could hurt Harry" Severus said nice and slow

" No need, I'm awake" Harry whispered, his voice was too hoarse to do much talking

" How are you feeling son?" Severus asked

" Been better" Harry whispered

Severus nodded in understanding

An hour later Voldemort and his followers returned

" I have a special surprise for you Harry" Voldemort said with a smirk, " All little kids like surprises"

" No little kid likes your surprises" Harry said with a glare

" Awe Harry... you hurt my feelings" Voldemort said with a pout

Harry rolled his eyes

" Well, I guess you're right, you may not like this surprise, but you're still going to get it" Voldemort said with a smirk

Harry and the others glared at Voldemort and his Death Eaters

Voldemort nodded at the Death Eaters and they took out their wands and put body binds on the other three

Harry looked around at the other three then turned back and glared at Voldemort and the Death Eaters

" What about Potter?" a Death Eater asked aiming his wand

" He doesn't need a body bind, he's four years old" Voldemort teased with a smirk, " What can he do? Just don't try to kill him and everything will be fine"

The Death Eater nodded and he went in the cell and picked up the squirming Harry and gave him to Voldemort

Voldemort didn't like that Harry was squirming and he gave Harry five slaps on the backside, " Now what did I say about squirming young man?"

Harry glared daggers at Voldemort, he really couldn't do anything else because Voldemort put a light body bind on him, he didn't like Harry's squirming but his talking was amusing him since it was in a high squeaky voice that little kids have

The prisoners were brought to the throne room again where they were tortured the first time but this time, the prisoners were not going to be tortured... well not all of them anyway

Harry was placed on a chair that locked his ankles and wrists to it

Five minutes later a Death Eater brought in a vial of potion

" I've tried and tried again to kill you Harry, but I was never successful... well until now, this potion is worse than the cruciatus and killing curse put together... once it goes down your throat, it will start melting your insides but while it's doing that you will be in pure agony, worse than any cruciatus curse could bring" Voldemort said with a smirk

Harry clamped his mouth tight

" You think not opening your mouth is going to stop me? It will be easy to pry your mouth apart" Voldemort said with a smirk

A Death Eater went up to Harry and used force to open Harry's mouth, Harry bit the Death Eater about five times but every time he bit a Death Eater he was slapped in the face and it wasn't light either, he was almost unconscious by the sixth and his mouth was forced open

" I told you Harry Potter" Voldemort said with a smirk

Harry glared at Voldemort but that made Voldemort chuckle

" No amount of glares I get from you, your father, or those muggles will stop me from what I plan to do" Voldemort said and he took the potion from Adolf and uncorked it, " Say hello to your mudblood mother and traitor father and mutt godfather for me"

Voldemort poured the potion down Harry's throat and all that Severus, Tobias, and Sara could do was watch and wonder where the Order is at


	41. Chapter 41

Harry's insides felt like they were on fire and Voldemort was right, he was in more agony than he ever was with the cruciatus curse

" How could this happen? I just found my family just a little while ago and now I'm going to die... and I look like a bloody four year old and I can't even take Voldemort with me" Harry thought while writhing in pain

Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were laughing at Harry's anguish

Finally Harry's pain stopped and he started aged to his normal age of sixteen

All the Death Eaters and Voldemort stopped laughing and looked at Harry in surprise

Harry opened his eyes that he now noticed were closed and he groaned but then he saw that he was taller and older and then he grinned, " ACCIO WAND"

Harry's wand flew into his hand and he undid the chains around his wrists and ankles and then with his wand he accioed his dad's wand and freed the other three then cast a protego against a stunning spell a Death Eater cast, Severus accioed his wand from his son and cast his own protego shield around the three of them

" WHAT? HOW? THIS CANNOT BE" Voldemort said flabbergasted and then he turned to Adolf and glared, " ADOLF YOU FOOL"

Adolf cast his own protego shield and revealed himself, " Oh, was that Adolf I stunned? So sorry"

The strange wizard's polyjuice potion wore off and revealed Horace Slughorn

Other Death eaters cast their own protegos and revealed themselves, it was the order, there was Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Hagrid, Arthur, Molly and Moody and there was Eileen, and boy did she look angry, Mary was also there and she was as angry as Eileen was and to Harry's astonishment Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George,

" We stunned most of your Death Eaters Tom" Dumbledore informed

The rest of the Death Eaters prepared for a battle

The order members and Eileen prepared for battle

" You think you can face me old man?" Voldemort asked, " You're hiding under a protego"

" Harry, go to your father" Dumbledore ordered

" His father is dead, I killed him" Voldemort said with a smirk

Harry rolled his eyes, " You keep forgetting that James Potter was my step father, Severus Snape is my father, I don't even look like James anymore"

Voldemort glared at Harry but Harry smirked and with his protego still up he hurried to his father, Grandfather and friend

" Are you ok?" Severus asked

Harry nodded then smirked, " Grandma looks furious"

" She is" Severus and Tobias said at the same time

" I'm surprised Mrs. Weasley let Hermione, Ron, Fred and George come" Harry said

" I don't think Molly had anything to do with those four coming, I think they came on their own free will" Severus said

Harry nodded

" So is there going to be a battle or is everybody just going to talk?" Sara asked

" Usually during these battles Voldemort likes to talk before the battle begins, plus it's kind of hard to battle when everybody has a protego up" Harry said

It took another five minutes before the actual battle began

" Harry you keep Grandpa and Sara safe, and stay here" Severus ordered and he went into battle

Harry put up his protego and the three watched as the Order, Eileen and Mary fought the Death Eaters and Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort

Harry was getting flashbacks of the last battle, the one at the ministry and it kept going to Sirius falling through the veil

" I can't just stand here and do nothing, I have to go out there and help" Harry said

" Your father told you to stay here" Tobias said firmly

" I can't, I can't have another loved one die because of me, I have to finish Voldemort off once and for all" Harry said with a glare

" You're too young" Tobias said

" No I'm not, plus Ron and Hermione are out there fighting, and this is my battle... Sara get out your wand and cast a protego, it's only you and Grandpa so it'll be easier than with protecting three people" Harry said

" Harry no, stay here" Sara said

" I can't" Harry said, " Now cast it"

Sara cast her own protego and Harry put his shield down and went into battle, he ran over to his dad's side

" I told you to stay back" Severus hissed

" Can't do that, I'm sick of Voldemort, and I'm killing him tonight or today, whatever the time is" Harry said and he cast a stunning spell at a Death Eater

" You're too young" Severus hissed

" And I was too young to almost be killed too" Harry shot back and he headed over to where the fake Adolf was at

" Harry Potter, it's nice to finally meet you" Slughorn said

" I'm not a Potter, I'm a Snape, thanks for saving my life though, where's the real Adolf and the real potion?" Harry asked

" Through that door, the potion is hiding right here" Slughorn said pointing to his pocket

" Can I have the potion?" Harry asked

" That will kill you" Slughorn said

" Oh, trust me, it's not for me" Harry said with a smirk

" Harry this stuff is dangerous" Slughorn said

" Look around you sir, we are in danger, and I want to end this once and for all, now please can you give me the potion?" Harry asked

Slughorn sighed but handed over the potion

Harry nodded his thanks and put the potion in his pocket and went back to the battle

It took a while for Harry to get to Voldemort but he finally made Voldemort notice Harry

" This will be the last time you defy me Harry Potter... you might be a Snape but to me you're always a Potter" Voldemort said

" Fine, whatever, This ends now Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry said with a smirk

Voldemort glared, " Yes it does Harry James Potter"

" Harry get out of here" Dumbledore ordered

" No, it's time to fulfill the prophecy, Neither shall live while the other survives" Harry said not taking his eyes off Voldemort

Voldemort smirked, " Ok Harry Potter, lets end this"

Voldemort cast an AVADA KADAVRA at Harry but Harry dodged it and cast a binding spell at Voldemort but Voldemort blocked it

A Death Eater cast a tripping hex at Harry and it hit him and Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry and it hit him and nothing happened to Voldemort this time

The last thing Harry knew was darkness


	42. Chapter 42

When Harry woke up he was in a white room, it looked like the Hospital wing at Hogwarts but it was more white

Harry sat up and didn't feel any pain

" That's odd" Harry said aloud

All of a sudden a great black dog came running in the room and jumped on the bed and started licking Harry's face

" What the..." Harry started

The dog transformed into Sirius

" Sirius" Harry breathed and he smiled

" Hi ya pup, it's about time you woke up" Sirius said

Harry gasped, " Am I... dead?"

" Um... yes and no, it's kind of hard to explain, you're kind of in between" Sirius said

" Oh..." Harry said and there was an awkward silence for a while but then Harry said, " Sirius I'm sorry for getting you killed"

" Wow wow wow, you didn't get me killed, I got myself killed by choosing to save you, and I'd do it again and again and again" Sirius said

" Seriously?" Harry asked

Sirius gave Harry a pointed look, " Well I am Sirius aren't I?"

" But... I'm not James's son" Harry said

" What's that have to do with anything? You're still Harry aren't you?" Sirius asked, " You're the same boy who called me pafoo all the time and who loved to ride his toy broom, you're the one who made my life worth living when I was in Azkaban, I don't care if you're James son or Snape's son, though it was a real shocker when I found out, but I love you kid no matter what" He ruffled Harry's hair, " So... you want me to go get Lily and James?"

Harry's eyes lit up, " They're here?"

" Of course they are, I decided to come in first so not to give you a huge shock... maybe Lily can explain things better than I can though" Sirius said

" Go get them, go get them" Harry said excitedly

Sirius chuckled, " Ok pup, be right back"

Sirius walked out of the room

Harry laid back on the pillows and sighed in content, his godfather didn't hate him and he was going to see his parents... no matter if James was only his step father, he was still his dad... he had two dads

The next thing he knew, two people came into his room, one had long red hair and green eyes, the other had messy black hair and hazel eyes, Harry's parents

Harry sat up in bed and just stared at his parents in awe

Lily and James smiled down at their son and walked closer to the bed where two chairs were conjured

" Hello son" James said

" Dad... Mum" Harry chocked out

His parents smiled at him and the three Potters hugged

" I missed you" Harry said

" We missed you too sweetie" Lily said and she tucked a piece of loose hair away from Harry's face

Harry smiled, " So where are we?"

" Well... muggles would call it Limbo... We would call it the Ghostly plain, this place eases the deceased until they are ready to move on, right now we are in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts" James explained

" You mean, you haven't moved on yet?" Harry asked surprised

" We moved on a while ago, we can always come back" James said, " Whenever we want to... hey it's heaven... or paradise... whatever"

Harry smiled then frowned, " I guess Voldemort won"

" No he didn't" Lily said

" But I'm dead, the prophecy..." Harry started

" The Prophecy wasn't fulfilled yet son" James said, " You're not dead"

" Then why am I here?" Harry asked

" Now that's hard to explain and I'll let your mother explain it" James said sheepishly

Lily rolled her eyes and asked, " Harry do you know what a Horcrux is?"

" Um... no" Harry said

" A Horcrux is something that holds a piece of someone's soul" Lily explained

Harry shivered at that

" Voldemort made you a Horcrux that Halloween night, that is why he came back when you were fourteen, because once you make a horcrux, you are immortal unless that horcrux is destroyed" Lily explained

" Then why did Voldemort want to kill me if I was a horcrux?" Harry asked and shivered again he didn't like thinking that he had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him

" He doesn't know that you're a horcrux, just the boy who destroyed him when you were fifteen months" James said, " You know thinking about that is kind of funny, a powerful wizard defeated by a fifteen month old baby" James smiled

" So now that I'm destroyed is the horcrux gone?" Harry asked

" Yes sweetie the horcrux is gone and you can now defeat Voldemort like the prophecy says, though I hope you be careful, I don't want you to get hurt" Lily said

" How can I defeat Voldemort if I'm dead?" Harry asked

" You're not dead, you're in the in between remember?" James asked

" Ok... well how am I supposed to get back?" Harry asked

" You just have to take a nap" Lily said

" And then you'll be back on earth and with the living" James said, " You'll be with Sni... Snape"

" Yes James is right, you'll be with Severus, and your grandparents and your friends" Lily said

Harry nodded but then looked at James with a confused look on his face, James knew what he was thinking

" No matter where you come from, you Harry James Potter will always be my son, and yes I know you're a Snape but to me you'll always be a Potter" James said with a smile

" Maybe I can have a hyphenated last name, Potter-Snape?" Harry asked, " That way I can represent both my fathers"

James smiled at that, " I'd like that very much"

" I'm sure Severus will be ok with that" Lily said with a smile

Harry smiled

" I think it's time for you to take a nap Harry" Lily said a few minutes later

" But I don't want to yet" Harry said

" You have to, you have so many people who love you and Voldemort needs to be beaten" Lilly said

" I'll go get Sirius so you can say goodbye to him" James said

" I don't want to say goodbye, goodbye means forever and... I'll never see you again" Harry said and now he was crying

" Harry, we'll always be with you and this is not forever just for now" Lily said

" But... I just met you like a few minutes ago since that night, I can't let it go" Harry protested

" Harry, we will always be with you but right now it's time for you to get some sleep and defeat Voldemort and live with your father and his parents and have fun hanging with your friends, and eventually having your own family" Lily said

" But I'll miss you" Harry said

" I'll miss you too, but you can always talk to me and I'll always listen, we will never be that far apart" Lily said and she gave him a kiss on the forehead, " I love you baby, never forget that Harry"

" I love you too mum" Harry said through his tears

James and Sirius returned and Sirius gave Harry a big hug

" You'll be fine pup, you can always talk to us, whenever you need to" Sirius said, " We'll always be here for you"

Harry smiled and hugged Sirius back and then it was James' turn

James gave Harry a hug, " I love you son, and never forget that"

" I won't dad" Harry said, " Oh... thanks for coming out of my wand during my fourth year"

James and Lily smiled

" Any time son" James said, " Now it's time for you to go to sleep"

Harry groaned but nodded and he laid down but didn't close his eyes, he couldn't sleep, not now

" He's not going to go to sleep" Sirius whispered

" Yes he will" Lily whispered and she climbed in the bed with her son and stroked his hair and began to sing, " La la lu, La la lu. Oh, my little star sweeper. I'll sweep the stardust for you. La la lu, La la lu. Little soft fluffy sleeper. Here comes a pink cloud for you. La la lu, La la lu. Little wandering angel. Fold up your wings for tonight. La la lu, La la lu. And may love be your keeper. La la lu, La la lu, La la lu"

Harry was asleep before the song was over

" That always made him go to sleep when he was a baby" Lily said with a smile

The others smiled and watched as Harry disappeared to go back to earth


	43. Chapter 43

When Severus saw Voldemort cast the killing curse at his son and saw that his son did not get up from it he was devastated, he lost the love of his life and his one and only son

Severus glared at Voldemort and charged at him with the killing curse on his lips

Voldemort was faster though and he cast crucio on Severus

Harry woke up and saw that Voldemort was using crucio on his dad and that made Harry very angry, he wanted to hurt Voldemort for hurting his dad, he wanted to kill Voldemort for all the death and destruction he caused, he could feel the rage, and hate that he felt for Voldemort and the love he felt for his friends and family

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Voldemort when he wasn't looking since he was too busy torturing Severus

" CRUCIO" Harry yelled and it hit Voldemort

Everybody stopped when they saw Voldemort writhe in pain

Severus stood up on shaky legs and backed up from his son and Voldemort, in shock

Harry walked up to Voldemort with the curse still on him

" Never again will you harm another innocent Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry said with a deathly glare and he took the potion out of his pocket that was meant for him and he stopped the cruciatus curse and made Voldemort take the potion by force and made sure he swallowed, " Have some of your own medicine for a change"

Voldemort looked up at Harry in horror and he started writhing in pain and screaming and after five minutes, there was nothing left of Voldemort except a pile of dust

Harry made a face but turned around and faced everybody else

" The prophecy has been... fulfilled" Harry said seriously

Everybody knew it this time because all of the Death Eaters' marks faded into nothing

With one swift move of his wand Dumbledore bound all the Death Eaters up and put them in body binds

" The Aurors will get here within ten minutes" Dumbledore said sending his patronus to the Ministry

Severus hurried over to his son and wrapped him up in a big hug

" Oh thank goodness you're ok" Severus said and he let his shields down and he was tearing

Harry wrapped his arms around his dad, " You know me, the killing curse never works on me" He joked, " I saw Mum, James and Sirius though"

Severus looked shocked

" They explained why I wasn't really dead and James still thinks of me as his son even though I'm not really, he still wants me to be a Potter, so I was thinking about having a hyphenated name so I can represent both you and James, oh and Sirius doesn't think it's my fault that he died" Harry said

" I told you" Severus said

" I know but... I had to hear it from him, and they said I can talk to them whenever I need to and that they're always with me" Harry said

Severus smiled and nodded, " You know that I'll always be here for you too, and so will Grandma and Grandpa, and all your friends"

Harry nodded with a smile

" Wait a minute, that's not Harry Potter" Slughorn asked

" He is... he was just never a full blooded Potter in the first place" Severus explained, " But he is the Boy who lived"

" Chosen one" Harry caughed

" Well now you're the Chosen Boy who defeated Voldemort" Tobias said coming up to them

" Wow say that five times fast" Fred joked

" Chosen Boy who defeated Voldemort Chosen Boy who defed Voldemort Chsn Boy who defd Volemort" George started

The twins laughed

" Oh great... another nickname" Harry groaned

After the Death Eaters were taken away to Azkaban and everybody was interviewed the Snapes went back to their home... or what's left of it anyway

" Now what are we going to do?" Tobias asked

Eileen sighed, " I don't know"

Dumbledore apperated to the Snape's house

" You know... we could use a new Muggle Studies teacher" Dumbledore said

Everybody looked at Dumbledore

" And a new Gobstones coach" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

" You mean? You want us to live at Hogwarts?" Eileen asked

Dumbledore smiled and nodded

" You got T.V.?" Tobias asked

" I'm sure we can get you a T.V." Dumbledore said

" Well this will be confusing, there will be three professor Snapes at Hogwarts" Harry said with a smirk

" Well... Eileen will be Mrs. Professor Snape, Tobias will be Professor Snape Sr. and Severus will be Professor Snape" Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye

" Hmm, professor Snape Sr... I can get used to that, I will teach Muggle Studies you said?" Tobias asked

" Yes, we like our students to know something about muggle technology" Dumbledore explained

" I think I'll have fun with that" Tobias said with a smile

" Gobstones... wow it's been so long since I played a good game" Eileen said with a smile

" Well you were the best on the team when you went to school if I do remember correctly" Dumbledore said with a smile

Eileen smiled

" I'm not going to be able to get away with anything this year will I?" Harry asked

" No Harry, you won't" All three adult Snape's said with smirks

" I suggest you get whatever you can save from the explosion and we can be on our way to Hogwarts

The Snape's nodded and went towards what used to be their home

" Am I still going to be grounded when we get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

" Oh yes, and that reminds me, you need to be punished for today" Severus said

" Oh come on, I saved the bloody world, I just did what I was supposed to do" Harry protested

" And you got yourself killed because of it" Severus said

" Well I came back to life and saved you from any more torture from the cruciatus... not to mention I _saved the bloody world_ that has to count for something" Harry said

" Still, no matter how noble of a deed you did, you still disobeyed which means you will be punished again at Hogwarts" Severus said, " End of discussion"

Harry groaned and found his school trunk and everything that was in it still in tacked

After they got everything they could find from the explosion the Snapes and Dumbledore apperated towards Hogwarts


	44. Chapter 44

They got as close to Hogwarts as they could, which means they made it to Hogsmeade and they had to walk up to the castle and Harry was protesting the whole way

" Harry give it up, you're getting a spanking so stop your whining, it's not going to change his mind" Tobias snapped

Harry glared at his grandfather

" Freaking save the world from Voldemort, fulfill the prophecy and I'm still treated as a bloody kid" Harry mumbled and dodged the smack Severus was about to give him

" Watch your language mister" Severus warned

Harry glared at his dad but was silent

" Harry this is one of the perks of having a loving family" Dumbledore said

" You call getting your backside swatted is a perk?" Harry asked

" Well is it better than being an orphan?" Dumbledore asked

Harry was quiet

" My point exactly" Dumbledore said

" Yes I admit having a family is better than being an orphan, but I wouldn't call being in trouble a perk" Harry said

" Well now if you're naughty, you would actually learn not to do it again, instead of getting off easy with deduct points and a detention" Severus said

Harry smirked, " Kind of liked not getting in trouble at school"

" Well this year if you deserve it, you will get the punishment you deserve" Severus said, " If I found out you were my son sooner... lets just say you wouldn't have gone to the third floor, wouldn't have flown that car into the whomping willow, or gone to the chamber, wouldn't have gone after Lupin, and wouldn't have gone to the Ministry"

Harry paled but then glared defiantly, " Sure I would, I'd just be punished for it after I _played hero_" Harry rolled his eyes on the played hero part

" Do you want to add to your punishment?" Severus asked, " You're already in deep trouble"

Harry pouted by crossing his arms and was quiet on the rest of the way up to the castle

Once the Snape's got to the castle Dumbledore showed them their quarters for the next year, Tobias and Eileen's quarters were on the first floor close by the Muggle Studies classroom. After Everybody saw Tobias and Eileen's quarters, Severus led them down to his and now Harry's quarters which is down in the Dungeon

" The password is Gillyweed" Severus said and the portrait of Salazar Slytherin opened up

The Snape's stepped inside a living room that looked really cozy even though it was mostly green, the floor was a dark forest green and the walls were a lighter green, the chairs and couch were black and there was a fireplace on one wall

" Welcome to my home away from home, this is the living area, to the left of the fireplace is my bedroom and to the left of that is a way to get to my office and my potion lab, to the right of the fireplace is the bathroom and to the right of that is your room Harry" Severus said

Harry looked at the door leading to his room and looked up at his father

Severus gave him a nod of permission to go take a look

Harry walked over to what would be his room and he opened the door

Harry was surprised by what he saw, it wasn't Slytherin colors like he expected, it was Gryffindor colors like how it was at his Grandparents' house, there was a bed in the middle of the room up against the wall, there was a spacious closet and a dresser, there was a window seat next to a window that Harry was very confused about since they were in the dungeons

Severus walked in and saw the confused look on his son's face

" It's spelled to look like that" Severus explained

Harry nodded and looked around the room again

There was a nightstand by his bed and a bookshelf on another wall, on another wall there was a desk and chair

Harry was amazed and it showed on his face

" Do you like it?" Severus asked

Harry smiled up at his father and nodded, and then even though he was mad at his dad he walked up to him and gave him a hug

Eileen and Tobias looked inside

" It looks like Christmas, green living room and a red and gold bedroom, it's Christmas in here" Tobias said

Eileen rolled her eyes at her husband

" Harry's not a Slytherin remember?" Severus asked

" I don't even know what a Slytherin is, I just know it looks like Christmas here" Tobias said

" Slytherin is a house, mum was in it, I was in it, I'm the head of it and Harry is not in it, he's in Gryffindor, scarlet and Gold are the colors" Severus explained

" Then why do I like green? I was never in Slytherin" Tobias said

" You're not a wizard... you just like the color" Eileen said

" Good thing too since all the rooms at home were green" Tobias said

" What can I say? I'm proud of being a Slytherin" Eileen said sheepishly

It was quiet for a few minutes and very awkward

" Um... we're going to explore the castle for a while, do you know how long its been since I've been at Hogwarts?" Eileen asked

" And I've never been here but I've heard so much" Tobias said, " I want to see that ceiling that looks like the sky outside"

Harry groaned, he knew why his grandparents wanted to leave

Severus and Harry watched as Eileen and Tobias left and the Severus turned to his son

" Can't we do it some other time? I'm tired, it's been a long day for both of us, we're both weak and we both could use the rest" Harry said

Severus thought Harry had a very good point

" Alright son, but only to go to sleep, no flying, no cards, wizards chess or anything, just sleep" Severus said firmly

" Fine by me" Harry said

" Take a shower first though, being in that cell wasn't the cleanest place to be in" Severus said

Harry nodded and searched for pajamas in the dresser and walked out of the room then turned back around, " Don't you want to go first?"

" I have my own bathroom in my room" Severus said

Harry nodded and headed towards the bathroom and turned on the water until it was the right temperature and started undressing

Once Severus saw Harry close the door, he went into his own room and into his own bathroom, that's the thing about magic, even though you're living in the same quarters, the water in different areas can be running when somebody is taking a shower and nothing will happen

Severus was done five minutes before Harry was done

Severus was waiting on the couch for Harry to get out and when Harry did, he blushed when he saw his dad

" I fell asleep in the shower" Harry said

Severus smirked and rolled his eyes then stood up and led Harry to Harry's bedroom and into the bed

Severus tucked Harry in and gave him a kiss on the forehead

" I'm so glad you're ok son" Severus said

Harry yawned and smiled, " M glad you're ok too dad"

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep, about three minutes at the most and when Severus knew he was asleep, Severus walked over to his own room and climbed into his bed and he was asleep in five minutes

**I know this chapter isn't very long, but I had to post something before everybody thought the last chapter was the end**


	45. Chapter 45

It has now been a week since Harry fulfilled the prophecy and killed Voldemort, Severus has not spanked him yet because they were all still recuperating and decided to relax for a while and enjoy a Voldemort free world. That was fine with Harry, he didn't feel like starting his punishment right away. The Wizarding World found out fast what Harry has done and they wasted no time of going to Hogwarts to congratulate him and shake his hand, Harry lost count on how many pictures were taken of him and his new appearance and reporters came by and how many hands he shook

" OK THAT'S ENOUGH, GIVE HARRY SOME AIR" Severus yelled

" You can't tell us what to do" A wizard said with a glare, " We have the right to shake his hand and take pictures of him"

" Harry is still underaged and he is my son, and he doesn't want to be bombarded by crazy fans such as yourself" Severus said with a glare

" You're not his father, you're not James Potter, James Potter sacrificed himself to save him" The Wizard said

" James Potter was his stepfather and I am his real father" Severus said, " Can't you even see the difference in Harry's appearance?"

" James Potter was not his stepfather" The Wizard argued

" Um... yes he was" Harry said awkwardly

That made everybody gasp

" Harry how can you say that?" A witch asked

" Because it's true... you can even ask Dumbledore or we can do a blood relation potion or something" Harry said awkwardly

" Harry how can you be alright with Severus Snape, Ex Death eater to be your father?" The witch asked

Harry glared at the witch, " Because he's a good man and a great father, he saved my life on more than one occasion, even when he or I didn't know we were related. He loves me and I love him too, he has taught me a lot and he is strict but that keeps me safe. I know not many people like my dad as a teacher because he is so strict, but this summer I learned why he's that way, he's like that because he doesn't want anybody to mess up a potion because a messed up potion can make something bad happen. I know because I have experience with a messed up potion that deaged me and I don't want anybody to get in much trouble as that. especially if you're deaged and you are attacked by Voldemort and his death eaters and you can't work your magic properly... if you all have a problem with Severus Snape being the chosen one's dad... well get over it... he's my dad whether any of you like it or not"

After that speech the two Snapes went inside

" We really need to tell Professor Dumbledore to keep those people out, I'm sick of all of this" Harry said a little awkwardly

Severus nodded, he was too shocked and surprised and happy for words

They headed up to Dumbledore's office and knocked

They were let in

" What can I do for you boys?" Dumbledore asked

" Headmaster, it's been a week since Voldemort was destroyed and everybody keeps ambushing Harry with wanting interviews and autographs and such, can you set up wards that will make it so they cannot get on the grounds, Harry would like to fly sometime this summer" Severus said

His dad was right, Harry really wanted to fly, since he hasn't gone flying since he showed off for Sara which got him in a load of trouble

" Yes I will set of wards for Harry's safety" Dumbledore said, " By this time tomorrow Harry will be able to fly in peace"

" Thank you Professor" Harry said with a smile

" Thank you Headmaster" Severus said, " Now if you will excuse us... we have some business to take care of"

Harry looked at his dad and groaned, he had a feeling what was coming

Harry and Severus headed down to their quarters and Severus had Harry sit down on the couch

" Dad please" Harry started

Severus put a hand up and Harry was quiet

" You knew this day would come Harry, it's better to get it over with then fret about it" Severus started

" But I fulfilled the prophecy" Harry said, " I saved everybody from that madman"

" And you got hurt in the process... you... _died_ in the process" Severus said

" Well I came back" Harry said

" What if you didn't? What if you were gone forever? How do you think your friends, grandparents or I would feel if we lost you Harry?" Severus asked

" Well... pretty devastated because Voldemort would have won" Harry said

Severus glared at his son, " I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU BEING THE CHOSEN ONE" Severus yelled, " How do you think we would all feel if we lost_ you_... Harry... not the boy who lived or the Chosen one... but _Harry_"

Harry shrugged

" We would be devastated, because we all love you, we don't want you to endanger yourself" Severus said

" I had to fight, it was my fight and I wanted to end it... Ron and Hermione were fighting... They're the same age as me, I didn't see why I couldn't fight too" Harry said

" Because Ron and Hermione are not my kids Harry, that's why" Severus whispered, " If I lost you... I don't know what I would do"

Now Harry was feeling pretty guilty for endangering himself like that

It was quiet for five minutes

" I'm sorry dad, I know I scared you, Grandpa and Grandma... and all the Order... and because of that... I'll... I'll accept my punishment... but I am not sorry for fulfilling the prophecy... I just want you to know that" Harry said softly

Severus nodded and without saying anything walked towards Harry's bedroom

Harry sighed, got up from the couch and followed his dad to the bedroom

After the spanking was over, Harry was laying on his stomach trying to calm down while his dad was rubbing slow circles on his back

" Do you understand why I had to punish you?" Severus asked softly

Harry nodded

" I love you Harry, and I don't want anything bad happening to you" Severus said

Harry nodded again but a fresh new set of tears ran down his face

" I love you too dad" Harry whispered and then he fell asleep


	46. Chapter 46

**Here's the last chapter**

Everybody got settled into their roles, Sara became a Gryffindor and she and Harry were still friends and Sara even made friends with Ginny. Sara and Harry were nothing more but friends

Harry loved having his family with him, his dad didn't make it hard for him in Potions any more and his grandpa's class was fun and he even got into the sport of Gobstones even though Ron thought it was kind of weird

Having his family at school wasn't all fun and games though

Harry hated being grounded but it was refreshing to have somebody care for him and actually care that he gets in trouble or has good marks in school and stuff like that. It was great to have his family watch him play Quidditch and actually know somebody is proud of him

Harry tried his best to stay out of trouble through out the last two years of his Hogwarts days, it was really hard with three professors as your dad, your grandma and your grandpa, lets just say he spent half of his time in his dad's quarters because he was grounded and a lot of the time he never sat very comfortably and his grandma knew how to use a spoon when Harry asked for it

It's not like Harry is a bad kid, he's still trying to get used to the idea of having a family and he still likes prowling at night and that is when he's usually caught, like the time after a quidditch practice and after curfew when Harry snuck out with his broom to get some more flying time and to practice some broom moves he just learned from a book, his dad caught him when he was taking a midnight stroll around the grounds

" Oh you have got to be kidding" Harry mumbled

" Get down right now young man" Severus yelled and he sounded mad

Harry groaned but did as he was told

" What do you think you were doing up there?" Severus asked shaking Harry slightly

" Um... broom moves I read from a book" Harry said

" At this time of night and with out anybody knowing where you are?" Severus asked, " You're lucky I decided to take a stroll when I did"

" You call this luck?" Harry thought to himself

" Do you realize you could have fallen off your broom and broken your neck?" Severus asked

Harry winced, he would never forget that time his dad had to save his life during the summer because he did a stunt that almost got himself killed

" You're grounded until the end of term" Severus said and he smacked Harry's backside ten times, " And that's just a warm up"

Harry groaned and sighed and let his dad lead him to his quarters

Yep it's so good having a parent to care so much

**END**

**Sorry it's so short, but I thought it wrapped everything up**


End file.
